


Breaking Up Sucks

by damianwayne



Series: Breaking Up Comes With Obstacles [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: (from cartman who's even surprised), BTW the rating 'E' is just for the last chapter. everything else is really just T tbh, Homophobic Language, M/M, creek is the main ship but u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig is seventeen and still hasn't had his first kiss yet since everyone thinks he and Tweek had been dating for over seven years. He figures breaking up would be the best way for them to date other people and finally get some, but breaking up is harder than it seems. Especially when he realizes a little bit too late, that he actually doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Obstacle: Stan and Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> idk the english is probably really weird and bad cause english isnt my first language (its not even my second language) but a girl gotta learn right?  
> also its unbetad. i was bored on the train and started writing this so here we are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "W-why do I have to break up with you? We c-could just tell them that we did and n-not tell them how.“
> 
> Craig put his hand on Tweek’s shoulder. "They won’t be convinced. What if the girl I want to date thinks I still love you? We’ve been dating for like over seven years! It has to be good and convincing.“

"I don’t want to break up with you!“

"Ssh!“ Craig put his hand over Tweek’s mouth and looked around, making sure nobody heard him. "Tell the world, will you?“ He brought his hand down and Tweek looked at him with his eyes wide open.

"B-but Craig, I don’t want to break u-up with you!“, he repeated.

"You owe me.“

Tweek seemed to be confused and Craig sighed. "Remember the last time we broke up? You made me the biggest asshole and everyone hated me because you invented some guy called 'Michael‘.“ That had been years ago and now they were both seventeen and still dating ever since.  
If you could call it dating. Sure, to the outside world, everybody thought they were madly in love since they were in elementary school and even though South Park wasn’t that obsessed with them anymore, they could still hear the people talking behind their backs about how cute they were.

"O-oh, yeah. I’m sorry 'bout that.“

"So, now you’re the one who breaks up with me and don’t make me look stupid again,“ Craig said.

"But w-why? Why do you want to- argh- break up?“

Craig sighed. Has Tweek never thought about breaking up? "I’m seventeen, man and I still haven’t kissed anybody! Have you seen Kenny?“

Tweek nodded. Everyone knew about Kenny’s reputation and how popular he was with the girls- and guys. Craig on the other hand hasn’t had the chance to explore any of his sexual fantasies since he had always been dating Tweek since he first got them.

No girl would want to fuck a guy who’s been dating another guy since elementary school.

"Yeah, me too,“ Tweek said.

"I know. So now we’ll break up and date other people. I think South Park is over us and won’t be as miserable like the first time.“ The reason they haven’t broken up earlier was because they were afraid the whole town would go into that huge depression again. Craig couldn’t deal with that and the risk was too high.

"W-why do I have to break up with you? We c-could just tell them that we did and n-not tell them how.“

Craig put his hand on Tweek’s shoulder. "They won’t be convinced. What if the girl I want to date thinks I still love you? We’ve been dating for like over seven years! It has to be good and convincing.“

Tweek gulped and nodded. "O-okay.“

Craig didn’t smile, but his lips quirked up a little bit. "Tomorrow then at the cafeteria?“

"Craig?“

"Yeah?“

"W-will… we still be friends?“

Craig hasn’t thought about that. He didn’t want to lose Tweek. He was a great fake boyfriend, they got along well, were good friends, in the same clique and had the same taste in video games.

"Yeah, but it’ll be awkward, I guess. Maybe we shouldn’t hang out together anymore for a while.“

"Oh.“ Tweek seemed to be not pleased to hear that. He looked down to his green button up shirt which he learned to correctly button in eighth grade and bit down on his lower lip.

"But for like only a month.“ Craig shrugged. „No big deal.“

"But we’re sitting together!“, Tweek said. "Who-who will I hang out with? Token and Clyde a-are also my friends!“

"We could split them,“ Craig suggested. "I’ll take Token. Clyde will probably cry when he hears about our break up. What a fucking loser. Or you could hang out with Stan and his guys, I don’t care. Didn’t you hang out with them anyways, back then when Kenny was dead?“

Tweek nodded slowly. "Yeah, I-I guess.“

Was Tweek not stoked by Craig’s idea? He must have thought about this plenty of times too! How he wanted to really date someone for once. Well, Craig didn’t necessary wanted to date someone, but he wanted to know what it was like. He also didn’t want to stay a virgin for the rest of his life. Tweek must think so too.

"See you tomorrow then.“ If they wouldn’t be alone, Craig would’ve kissed Tweek’s cheek or the other way round, but they were, so he didn't care and just walked away.

 

 

"Hi, Craig!“, Tweek said when he walked over to them at the table in the cafeteria and sat down. Craig already sat with Token and Clyde and looked up to him. Was that a smile? Tweek couldn’t smile when he was about to break up with him. Craig kicked his leg under the table.

"Ouch! What was that for?“, Clyde asked.

"I have no idea what you’re talking about,“ Craig said innocently.

"You kicked me under the table! That hurt!“

Craig just showed him his middle finger and looked over to Tweek. "Tweek? You wanna tell me something?“

"I- uh- y-yeah…“ He stared at the cup of coffee that he held in his hands. Even after seven years of dating Tweek Tweak, Craig hasn’t found his love for coffee and probably never will. He was more of an energy drink kind of guy if he needed to stay awake.

Craig looked at him and noticed that Tweek’s shirt wasn’t buttoned right. It had been years since he saw him dressed like that last. He felt the need to button it for Tweek, which he had done back in middle school because he didn’t want to have a boyfriend who couldn’t fucking button his shirt right.

But now they were about to break up and he shouldn’t do this.

"I think we have to talk,“ Tweek said loud enough for some people turn their heads around.

"Talk? About what?“

"Maybe-"

"I can’t believe this!“, a female voice shouted across the whole cafeteria and soon nobody spent any attention to Craig and Tweek’s attempt of breaking up. Everyone was looking over to Stan and Wendy at their table.

"Wendy, I-"

"Shut up, Stan, I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore!“

"You never listen to them!"

"I do, I have so many times and I’m sick of them! I don’t want to be together with somebody who lies to me or who doesn’t even wants to be together with me. I deserve better than that!“ Wendy seemed furious, both her arms crossed.

"Of course, you deserve better than that,“ Stan said. "But I’m- I… I didn’t really lie to you.“

"Yes, Stan, you did. You constantly lie to be just to hang out with Kyle!“ She pointed at Stan’s best friend who still sat next to Stan, quietly eating his food and not participating in their fight. "If you prefer spending time with him over me, your girlfriend, then just tell me!“

"No, because I know you’d freak out like this!“

"Of course! I’m your girlfriend! If you love Kyle so much, why don’t you just date him?!“ Stan didn’t know what to say, his mouth wide open but no tone came out of it.

"Wendy, come on, please-," he said after a while.

"It’s over, Stan. I wish it wouldn’t end like this, but I can’t change that now. And this time it’s really over, for good.“ Wendy stormed off, followed by her friends and Stan looked desperately to his friends.

Fucking Stan and Wendy, stealing their show. Craig looked back to Tweek and when Tweek stared at him, he silently just shook his head. Today was not a good day to break up, not after Stan and Wendy just made such a big drama out of their break up.

"Tomorrow is also a day,“ Craig said and Tweek nodded.

"Wow, that was intense,“ Token whispered and the others agreed.

"Too dramatic,“ Craig said and hoped Tweek got the notice that he didn’t want their break up to be that dramatic. But he knew Tweek, he was a great actor. Tweek joined the drama club in seventh grade after Craig had to convince him for a while. When Tweek acted, he didn’t twitch anymore and really got into the role.

It was those times that Craig had been proud to call Tweek his boyfriend. He didn’t even mind having to buy him flowers to give them to him after the play.

"What did you want to tell Craig?“, Clyde asked curiously.

"I- uh, argh- I… just wanted to ask if you want to c-come over today, Craig.“

Craig nodded. "Sure.“

 

 

Craig waited for Tweek after school at the entrance. Tweek had drama club today and Craig didn’t have anything to do while waiting for him, so he had joined Kenny and the others to smoke.

Tweek had once told him he didn’t like it when Craig smoked to which Craig had said he wouldn’t kiss him anyways, so why did he care.  
"Hey.“ Tweek walked up to them. On his face was dirt and Craig instinctively brought his arm up to brush it off Tweek’s cheek.  "You had something on your face,“ Craig explained when Tweek looked at him confused. Did he just blush? Craig couldn’t tell.

"Y-yeah, we tried the make up today. That was probably some of the stuff I didn’t get off.“

"Make up? God, that’s so faggy!“, Cartman shouted.

"Are you being a homophobe?“, Kenny asked.

"What? No, I would never be homophobic to actual gays! Ah, yeah I forgot you two like it up the butt.“ Cartman grinned and Craig just flipped him off with his middlefinger and grabbed Tweek’s hand.

„Come on, let’s go.“ He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it off before leaving the school’s ground. Walking home with Tweek hand in hand wasn’t something special at all anymore. After seven years of doing so, he had gotten used to it and it wasn’t that bad anymore. In the beginning he had still thought it was stupid, but now it was just part of his daily routine.

"That Stan and Wendy break up had such a bad timing,“ Craig said.

"Y-yeah, that sucks. I’m sorry.“

"It’s not your fault Stan prefers sucking Kyles dick.“

Tweek stared at him. "So you think i-it’s true?“

"I don’t know, I don’t care.“ Craig shrugged. Why should he be concerned about who Stan wanted to date? If it was Kyle, then go on. Maybe then he and Craig weren’t the only gay couple in school anymore. Sure, Kenny came out as pansexual some time ago, but he didn’t date anyone.

"Tomorrow,“ Tweek said.

"Tomorrow,“ Craig repeated and stopped walking. 

"C-craig? What’s up?“

Since they weren’t going to break up today he could do this now. "Your shirt,“ he explained. "It’s been bugging me the whole day. But we were going to break up so I couldn’t do it.“

He buttoned Tweek’s shirt again and Tweek didn’t even twitch which he was glad for. He used to twitch back then when Craig did this which was horribly annoying. Maybe that was the reason why Tweek never bothered back then because it was much more difficult when you twitch all the time.

"T-thanks.“

"No problem.“ Craig stepped back and looked at Tweek.

"I was just s-so nervous this m-morning because we wanted to break up,“ Tweek confessed.

Oh, so that had been the reason. "It’s okay.“


	2. Second Obstacle: Kenny and Butters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Craig, I w-would never cheat on you!“, Tweek promised.  
> „That’s stupid, we’re not even a couple!“  
> „Then why are you so angry?!“  
> Craig held his breath. Because he didn’t want to share Tweek with anyone. Tweek was his fake boyfriend.

Trying to break up was harder than one would think it was.

When the next day came around and Tweek again, apparently hasn’t been able to button his shirt, something happened in the cafeteria again.  
It started out perfectly. Tweek sat across from Craig again next to Token this time. Maybe Clyde didn’t want to be kicked by Craig again.

"H-hey, Craig?“

"Yeah?“

"We should… uh. Talk.“

"Okay.“

And before he could continue and actually _break_ up with Craig, Kenny came storming into the cafeteria, his hood down, revealing his face. Craig would never say this out loud, but he agreed with the girls that Kenny was handsome. He should wear his hood down more often.

"Has anyone seen Butters?“, he asked loudly. He seemed to have been running because he was out of breath and his cheeks were red.

"Dude, no, why?“, Stan answered.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck,“ Kenny shouted, bringing his hands up to his hair and clinging onto them.

"What’s up?“, Kyle asked. "Maybe he’s just sick or something I haven’t seen him all day.“

"Oh god,“ Kenny said. He seemed to be shocked by these news and shook his head. "I have to go, I have to go search for Butters-"

"Shut the fuck up, man. Who cares for Butters? Maybe he’s dead somewhere, why-"

"Shut up!“, Kenny interrupted Cartman. He looked like he wanted to punch Cartman’s face and Kyle and Stan held him back. What was going on? By now everyone paid attention to the drama Kenny created by searching Butters. "I care, okay?!“

"He’s fine, he’s probably home,“ Wendy suggested.

"No, he’s not!“ Kenny grabbed her shoulders. „Fuck, what am I going to do?“

"Let her go, man,“ Stan said, putting his hand on Kenny’s back who flipped him off.

"Stan, I’m not your girlfriend anymore!“, Wendy reminded him with a strong and slightly annoyed voice.

"Why would Butters not be at home?“, Clyde asked.

"He told me, okay? He told me, he, fuck, he ran away.“

Nobody said a thing. _Butters_ ran away? Craig couldn’t believe this. Sure with parents like the Stotchs Craig would’ve ran away long time ago. But this was _Butters_ they were talking about. He didn’t have the guts to do something like that.

Cartman began laughing loudly, filling the whole cafeteria with his laugh. "Wow, that’s a good one, Kenny!“

"I’m serious, fatass!“

"Why would he run away?“

"I- we… I was at his home last night and… his parents found us tomorrow morning and-"

Wait, what? "Dude, are you _screwing Butters_?!“, Stan shouted. Sure, Kenny was known for his promiscuous behavior and apparently he was… good at that kind of stuff but Butters? No, Butters was like a child, young and innocent and-

"No! I mean, yes! It’s not just like that. We’re dating, I… we’ve been dating for a while now. I love him, Stan,“ Kenny confessed for the whole school to hear. Many people gasped and Craig was just as shocked as they were. He had not seen this coming.

"Fuck,“ Kyle said.

"What?! You and that little fag are fucking? This is the worst and best day of my life! I always knew that guy was a fucking fag“, Cartman shouted and Wendy looked at him furiously.

"Shut up, Cartman!“

"You shut up, ho!“

"Can everyone please shut up?!“, Kyle shouted and then looked to Kenny. "Okay, what happened after that?“

"His dad was furious, he kicked me out, he, fuck, even threatened me with a gun. A gun! I haven’t heard from Butters since then and I was so worried and he just texted me he ran away and now I don’t know where he is because he’s not answering my texts or my calls!“ He seemed to be really desperate.

Kenny must really love Butters.

That was true love. Not whatever fake bullshit he and Tweek were pulling.

But Butters out of all people had lost his virginity before Craig has had his first kiss? What was wrong with the world?

"We’ll help you search for him“, Stan suggested and some others agreed. Soon they all ran out of the cafeteria and Craig sighed.

Another day a good opportunity to have his break up with Tweek passed. "Tomorrow,“ he mouthed silently and Tweek nodded.

"Wow, did anybody see that coming?“, Clyde asked.

"No,“ Craig said.

"First Stan and Wendy break up after three years and now Kenny and Butters are dating, what happens tomorrow?“, Token joked but Craig already knew. "Looks like you’re not the only gay couple anymore.“

"Yeah, well, but Tweek and Craig have been dating for seven years, they’ve been together for a longer time than Wendy and Stan or Bebe and I. They’re still South Park High’s power couple,“ Clyde teased and Craig stared down at his food.

Power couple? Well, soon this title would go to another couple. Maybe Clyde and Bebe, maybe Kenny and Butters, who knew.

 

They were together in Craig’s room now, Tweek on Craig’s bed and going through his homework.

"Why is it so hard to break up?“, Craig complained suddenly during their silence. The reason he also didn’t mind having Tweek as his fake boyfriend was that Tweek didn’t mind the silence with him. Craig loved Token and Clyde but they didn’t felt too comfortable with a long time of silence between them, they made it awkward.

Tweek on the other hand was nothing like that. Craig never would’ve thought since the blonde boy twitched all the time and usually blurted out all his thoughts. Craig has noticed that when they were just in their bedroom, just the two of them, silently minding their own business, Tweek didn’t twitch.

No, it was like he was actually calm and resting.

"I don’t know,“ Tweek said. "I’m s-sorry you can’t date other g-girls.“  
"I already said it’s not your fault.“ Craig sighed and kicked against his bin that was next to him. "I mean, why do Stan and Wendy have to break up now? Or why did Butters and Kenny decide today to be caught by Butters’ parents?“

"They d-didn’t want it either, Craig.“

"I know.“ But it sucked. He stood up from the chair and walked to Tweek, sitting down next to him on his bed. "I don’t wanna do the homework anymore.“

Tweek sat up, and leaned his head against the wall. "We c-could practice the breakup if you want.“

Craig considered this for a moment. "You don’t want to improvise?“

"Remember the last time I improvised?“ Tweek smiled at him and Craig nodded. He did have a point.

"But before we practice this, you need to button your shirt right.“

"I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know it bothers you so much, I’ll do it now-" Tweek’s hands immediately shoot towards his shirt and he unbuttoned his shirt just to redo them now. His hands shook and his face turned red. Craig watched him and Tweek seemed to notice that. "Don’t- argh- look! That’s too much pressure, man!“ Tweek kicked him with his foot against Craig’s back, who then let out a quiet laugh.

"Let me do this.“ He sat nearer to Tweek and pushed his hands gently away. With anyone else it would’ve been strange but they’ve been ‚dating‘ for so long that it wasn’t anymore.

But as he brought his hands up Tweek’s collar he noticed something. "What is that?“

"What?“ Tweek asked him and Craig unbuttoned two other buttons.

"This!“, Craig pointed at a little bruise a little bit above Tweek’s collar bone. "Is that a hickey?!“

He didn’t know why he was so angry. He jumped up from his bed and stared at that red bruise. Tweek wasn’t cheating on him, was he? Craig couldn’t believe this. Sure, they weren’t really dating, but he was still Craig’s fake boyfriend and he didn’t him to cheat on him! What if people found out? Then South Park might be depressed all over again or people think Craig really wasn’t worth it.

That he wasn’t good enough for Tweek.

And who the fuck did he make out with? Craig thought that just like him Tweek hasn’t been kissed yet despite everyone thinking they’ve had sex for years.

"That’s- that’s not a hickey!“ Tweek said quickly.

"It sure looks like one!“

"It’s a bruise! I got it today in geography after the globus fell on me! You can ask Clyde if you want he has been there!“

"That sounds like a stupid excuse.“ Though Craig wasn’t sure anymore if he was right or not. Maybe he was falsely accusing Tweek of something he didn’t do.

"Craig, I w-would never cheat on you!“, Tweek promised.

"That’s stupid, we’re not even a couple!“

"Then why are you so angry?!“

Craig held his breath. Because he didn’t want to share Tweek with anyone. Tweek was his fake boyfriend. He knew this sounded stupid since he was the one who wanted to break up but he just realized this. Craig hated himself for feeling this way. He certainly didn’t have feelings for Craig, no. It was just that Craig was possessive, that’s all. He wasn’t jealous, because he was in love with Tweek.

Craig wasn’t one to apologize so he just sat down again next to Tweek and continued buttoning his shirt. "I believe you.“ This was the closest he got to apologizing to Tweek.

"G-good.“

"I bet Clyde will cry when we break up,“ Craig joked to loosen up the mood but he couldn’t bring himself to look Tweek into they eyes. He just felt stupid for caring so much and now he felt even more stupid for being so close to Tweek.

They had been dating for such a long time, Craig didn’t even know anymore what it was like to not have Tweek anymore. To not have that boy over at his house or be at his house, to see Tweek with anyone but him.

But they had to do this, they just couldn’t live a lie for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw u should check out my tumblr http://redrobin.co.vu  
> i'm pretty new to the SP fandom (ive been binge watching like five seasons in a week) and dont have any sp blogs i follow yet /pls come talk to me or smth i had 18 unfollowers since i started posting sp lmao/


	3. Third Obstacle: Clyde and Bebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Plus, I probably wouldn’t have realized I was in love with Butters if I had been dating him since we were little kids,“ Kenny added.
> 
> "What are you trying to say?“ Suddenly Craig was wide awake and Kenny just grinned at him.
> 
> "Just saying, Craig, that most of the times fake boyfriends don’t realize they do actually have feelings for each other.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i dont have wifi at my new flat so i havent been able to reply to your comments!  
> i'm so glad you like this story tysm <3  
> i didnt know some of you were going to be interested in what happened with kenny and butters and since ive already written ten chapters i cant change it anymore... yeah butters/kenny drama died rll quickly  
> BUT i started outlining the story and chapter 13 will be called "thirteenth obstacle: kenny mccormick" and we'll find out what happened between them :)

On Thursday Craig had been earlier to school than usual. He hasn’t been able to sleep last night. He now felt like the walking dead at school and he felt like falling asleep the whole time.

This is probably how Tweek felt most of the time, except he had much more coffee than Craig had. So he stood at the back of the school smoking his cigarette, minding his own business, when Kenny walked to him.

"Got one for me?“

Craig wanted to tell him to get his own cigarettes, but he was too tired, so he just shoved him his pack of cigarettes in the hands.

"I found him, you know,“ Kenny told him after a while. They had been just standing next to each other in silence, Craig’s mind wandering off to places he didn’t know.

"What?“

"Butters. He’s well now.“

"Why do I care?“

Kenny just shrugged. "I don’t know, I thought maybe you would. His parents still aren’t happy about us, but… We’re going to make it work, you know?“

Craig didn’t respond to that and took another drag, letting the heat sprawl over his body.

"You know, I once joked with Butters what if it would’ve been us the Asian girls drew,“ Kenny continued, ignoring the fact that Craig was tired and not interested in starting a conversation. "Things might have been easier.“

Craig finally looked at Kenny, who smiled about the thought. "Why would it be easier?“

"The people accepted you. The whole town loved you. Maybe if everyone would’ve been obsessed with us, then Butters’ parents wouldn’t mind that much.“

Craig thought about that for a while. He wasn’t sure about that, Butters’ parents would have probably grounded him because the Asian girls drew him in a relationship with Kenny. But then again, there was some truth behind it. His father hadn’t been that happy about Craig being gay either, but he had accepted him after a while.

Not that he really was gay.

"Then again, I’m glad we were not the victims of the girls’ obsessions,“ Kenny said. „Because even though it’s tough, I wouldn’t change how all of it went down.“

"Congratulations,“ Craig said in a monotone voice. Why was Kenny telling him that again?

"Plus, I probably wouldn’t have realized I was in love with Butters if I had been dating him since we were little kids,“ Kenny added.

"What are you trying to say?“ Suddenly Craig was wide awake and Kenny just grinned at him.

"Just saying, Craig, that most of the times fake boyfriends don’t realize they do actually have feelings for each other.“ Kenny just winked and threw his cigarette on the ground before walking towards his boyfriend, Butters who was waiting for him.

Craig didn’t know what to say. How did Kenny find out? About them being fake boyfriends, not Craig having feelings for Tweek because he didn’t have any. Tweek was just his friend, if not his best friend. If he had feelings for Tweek, he would’ve known by now. They saw each other literally every day and held hands!

Tweek was just a constant in his life and that’s it, there were no feelings. Being with Tweek wasn’t exiting or gave him butterflies or that kind of shit. It was just relaxing and nice. It just wasn’t anything _special_.

Craig wished he could tell Kenny that he didn’t have feelings for Tweek, but then he stopped himself. Since when did he care what other people thought? Just let that guy think whatever the fuck he wants. He and Tweek were going to break up today anyways and then Craig could ask a girl on a date.

Maybe Wendy, since she was single again. Though Wendy wasn’t really his type… he actually didn’t have a type.

 

 

Before he walked to the cafeteria, Craig found Tweek talking to Red. He put his hands on Tweek’s shoulder who immediately twitched and jumped away from him.

„Gah! Oh, i-it’s you, Craig.“

"We have to talk,“ Craig said and just grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Red. „Kenny knows.“

"Knows what?“

"That we’re not actual boyfriends! That we’re just faking it.“

Tweek opened his mouth and shook his head. "F-fuck. What are we going to do now? And how did he find out?“

"I don’t know.“ Kenny probably paid more attention to things than most people since Craig and Tweek had been fooling the whole town for years. On the other hand, he wasn’t that clever- he thought Craig had feelings for Tweek! Which was completely ridiculous.

"What if he’s going to tell everyone else?“

"It doesn’t matter, you’re breaking up with me anyways,“ Craig said and walked towards the cafeteria with Tweek following him.

"Yeah, r-right,“ Tweek muttered when they sat down at their table. Token and Clyde were already waiting for them, but something was different. Clyde sat next to Token, his face buried in Token’s shirt.

"What the fuck is happening?“, Craig asked and sat down across them. He then realized that Clyde was actually crying.

"Bebe broke up with him,“ Token explained.

"I can’t- I can’t believe this!“, Clyde cried. "We were doing so good! We almost… have our three year anniversary!“

Wasn’t it in like four months? Craig didn’t ask that though.

"I’m so sorry to hear that, Clyde! Why d-did she break up with you?“

"She said she doesn’t have feelings for me anymore, hasn’t…- hasn’t had them for a while!“ Clyde led out another cry and Craig kicked him under the table. "Ouch, what was that for again?“

"Don’t cry, dude, everyone’s staring,“ Craig said.

"I’ll cry if I want to, man! You insensitive prick!“ Clyde put his arms over the table and buried his face in them. "I still love her! How could she do this to me? What did I do wrong?“

Token just patted on his back. "This must be hard, but, man, you deserve better than a break up in school, in front of the lockers.“

Clyde sniffed. "Better? How can I get anything better than Bebe? First Stan and Wendy break up and now Bebe and me! The only long lasting couple our school has left is you!“ He pointed at Tweek and Craig who quickly exchanged nervous glances. "I don’t know what to do if you’d actually- actually break up.“

He sat up straight again and Tweek gave him a tissue, which Clyde used to wipe his eyes.

"Remember when she only had only been with you for shoes? I still don’t understand why you had gotten back with her after that,“ Craig said. „Maybe it’s good that you two break up.“

Clyde looked as if he wanted to kill Craig and now it was him who kicked him under the table.

"Fuck!“

"Everything alright?“, Tweek asked him worriedly and Craig nodded quickly.

"I fucking hate South Park and all its drama,“ Craig murmured under his breath. Just when he decided he wanted to break up with Tweek, all of this stupid shit happened! It was an understatement to say he was pissed.

Maybe he really wasn’t a good friend right now, but he just lacked sleep and he slowly got impatient. How hard could it be to have _one day_ for themselves to just break up in front of the whole school?

"Craig, you’re an ass,“ Clyde stated and Craig showed him his middle finger.

Now it was Tweek who kicked him under the table. Craig really shouldn’t have started this whole 'under the table kicking‘. "Okay, Clyde. Continue crying, I don’t care. I’m just saying that maybe it’s better that you’re single now.“

"How is it better?“, Clyde asked him.

"You’ve been dating her for almost three years! You probably don’t even know what it’s like anymore to not have to buy your girlfriend stuff or taking her out for dinner.“ Craig shrugged.

"What are you talking about? You’ve been dating Tweek for almost half your life, Craig,“ Token said. "Do _you_ even know what it’s like to be single?“

Oh, fuck. Craig totally forgot. "It’s different. Tweek is a guy and my best friend. Dating a girl is just… different,“ Craig defended himself.

Token sighed. "I think that’s the closest you’ll get to an apology.“

"Fine enough,“ Clyde put his face in his hands and sighed. "I’ll get over it. As long as she doesn’t walk in tomorrow with a new boyfriend or something like that.“

She better not, Craig thought. He couldn’t have someone else steal their show again.

 

Craig wasn’t able to sleep again, even though he wanted to. He was so fucking tired and decided to go to bed earlier than usual to catch up the sleep he missed last night. It was 8pm and he laid in his bed, waiting for sleep to creep up on him but nothing happened.

"Fuck this,“ he groaned and pulled out his phone.

 ** _come over_** , he texted Tweek.

 ** _Is something wrong_** , Tweek’s answer came only a few seconds later.

 ** _can’t sleep_** Craig felt stupid for texting Tweek that he can’t sleep. He just thought that maybe having Tweek next to him helped. It usually was Tweek that couldn’t fall asleep and they have discovered pretty early in their relationship that it was much easier for him when Craig was laying next to him.

They had done it quite often, so it wasn’t weird. What was wrong with it now being the other way round? Exactly, nothing.

_**Its only 8pm craig.** _

_**i know** _

_**Okay im on my way.** _

Craig waited about fifteen minutes when the door to his room opened and Tweek stood there. He sat up, pulling his sheets with him. "So this is how you feel all the time,“ he said.

"I’m used to it,“ Tweek said. "So, uh… should I…“ Craig comforting Tweek when he can’t sleep was naturally but this was new and different. No, it wasn’t! It was the same, they shouldn’t make such a big deal out of it. Craig nodded and made some place for Tweek on his bed who then laid next to him.

"What will you do when we’ve broken up?“, Craig asked. Who will comfort Tweek then? Who will stroke his blonde hair until he fell asleep or help him when he had a panic attack? Something else he had noticed over the years was that Tweek also didn’t twitch at all when they were laying next to each other this close.

Craig closed his eyes and put his arm around Tweek, pulling him closer. The familiar smell of coffee made him for some weird reasons sleepy. Okay, maybe he will miss this once they’ve broken up. But for now he couldn’t think any more about that and just fell asleep, his face buried in Tweek’s blonde tousled hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:  
> I FINISHED WRITING THE STORYso yall know for 100% i wont abandon this and leave u all waiting. sadly, like i said,i dont have wifi so i cant update the fic im so sorry. somehow my laptop doesnt connect to the wifi at college :/// i'll try to figure it out. until then u have to wait until friday for new updates (ps: the rating will btw go up to M)


	4. Fourth Obstacle: Cartman and Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „If this is about the whole Tweek thing, then he’s wrong,“ Craig said.  
> „About what?“  
> „I don’t have feelings for Tweek,“ Craig explained and lowered his voice. „In fact, we’re breaking up today.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha i finally managed to get the wifi from school!!!!  
> anyways, like i said i've finished writing it (30k in two days, the total will be about 39k and there'll be 19 chapters) i try to update every day or every second day :)

4\. Fourth Obstacle: Cartman and Wendy

Waking up next to Tweek on a weekday wasn’t something new.  
  
In the beginning both of their parents hasn’t approved of the fact that they had sleepovers during the week. Sure, on the weekend was okay (though they hadn’t allowed them to until they had been thirteen years old and after both of them had 'the talk‘), but during the week had been a big no go at first.  
  
But after seven years of dating their parents didn’t exactly do anything against their relationship anymore. They already saw Craig and Tweek as their son in laws. Both of them also had their stuff at the others’ house, including some spare clothes and toothbrushes.  
  
It felt nice like always, having Tweek sitting at their kitchen table next to him while they all ate breakfast in silence. The Tuckers hadn’t been as accepting as the Tweaks at first, but by now Tweek was part of their family. Ruby especially liked him even though she didn’t show it and Tweek sometimes still worried she hated him.  
  
"Isn’t it weird when we g-go to school together when we want to break up today?“, Tweek asked Craig while they walked to school, hand in hand. Craig immediately let his hand go.  
  
Damn, he was right, he hasn’t thought of that.  
  
"You’re right. Go take the bus, I’ll walk.“  
  
"N-no, you don’t have to take the bus because of me!“, Tweek said quickly but Craig just shook his head.  
  
"No, you take the bus.“  
  
"No!“  
  
"It’s too cold for you to take the bus,“ Craig said. "You should start wearing a hat or a scarf at least.“ He would give Tweek his but they wanted to break up today, Tweek couldn’t come to school in Craig’s clothes.  
  
Their argument was settled and Craig walked to school, smoking a cigarette and thinking about how this was the last night they had spent together as boyfriends. Sure, they wanted to break up, but that didn’t mean they won’t be friends anymore.  
  
At first they had to avoid each other so the break up seemed real, but after that they could hang out together again. The sleepovers weren’t over, they wouldn’t be different either, since they had only ever been friends anyways.  
  
Craig just prayed that no other couple would have a break up today. He thought about what he’ll do at first, once he was a single man again. Token was right, Craig never really knew what it was like to be single. Was he even popular with the girls? No girl has ever asked him out since, well, he was known for being in a relationship and gay.  
  
He should totally come out as bisexual. Maybe he could slip that in the breakup today.  
  
"Oh, hi, Craig,“ Butters said with a small smile when he walked to his locker.  
  
„What are you doing here?“, Craig asked.  
  
"N-nothing, I just wanted to say hi.“  
  
"Did Kenny send you?“  
  
"What? No!“ Butters shook his head, but Craig just arched an eyebrow and the blonde boy looked down on his shoes. "Maybe?“  
  
"If this is about the whole Tweek thing, then he’s wrong,“ Craig said.  
  
"About what?“  
  
"I don’t have feelings for Tweek,“ Craig explained and lowered his voice. "In fact, we’re breaking up today.“  
  
Butters gasped. "What? Why?“  
  
"We’ve been doing this for years, it’s time we break up.“ Craig just shrugged and took out the books he needed for the day. "Besides, South Park has you as their gay couple now. Or Kyle and Stan, I don’t know and I don’t care.“ He closed his locker and walked away from Butters.  
  
He still couldn’t understand how Butters out of all people has gotten laid before he had gotten his first kiss. At least Craig could all blame it on his fake relationship. It was not that he was unattractive, at least Craig hoped that was the case.

 

 

Clyde was apparently still a wreck. He wasn't crying in front of the whole school again, thank god, but he wasn’t at school today.  
  
"Maybe we should go over,“ Token suggested. "Cheer him up.“  
  
"Yeah, we… we could play video games or something,“ Tweek agreed.

Craig had the urge to kick Tweek under the table. Did he forget that today they wanted to break up too? They couldn’t just appear in front of Clyde’s house and play video games when they’ve also broken up just a few hours before!  
  
Instead, he put his hand on Tweek’s thigh and squeezed it. Tweek jumped up and stared at him with his eyes wide open. "W-what was that?!“  
  
"Was that the first time Craig kicked you?“, Token asked.  
  
"You- you didn’t _kick me_ ,“ Tweek said, still looked at him in shock.  
  
"Okay, sit down again.“ This had been a mistake. Tweek stared at him for a short while and then sat down again. "I won’t do it again.“  
  
"I-it’s okay.“ Tweek’s face was red. Was he angry? Craig couldn’t exactly tell.  
  
"No, seriously. I said _I won’t do it again_.“ Break up with me, god damn it! Craig gave him an intense look, but Tweek didn’t seem to catch what Craig wanted to tell him.  
  
"Is something wrong, Craig?“, Token asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask that Tweek,“ Craig answered.  
  
"O-oh!“ Tweek’s face lighted up. Now he finally knew what Craig wanted from him. He nodded quickly and his expression changed within one second. His brows furrowed, his lips pressed on to each other and his nostrils flared. "Craig, there is something wrong.“  
  
"Did you guys hear?!“ God. Fucking. Damn. It. It was Jimmy that ran up to them.  
  
"Jimmy, do you mind? I’m having a talk right now!“, Craig said louder than usual. He was known to be calm, all the time. Always being passive and not caring for anything but he just couldn’t deal with this anymore.  
  
"Sure, and you can, but _Wendy made out with Cartman_!“  
  
"What?!“, Token put his hands in front of his mouth. Tweek seemed to be also shocked, but Craig was just annoyed and put his face in his hands.  
  
Was this even possible? He couldn’t believe he yesterday even thought about maybe asking Wendy Testaburger out. It was already the second time she interrupted his breakup with Tweek!  
  
"Yeah, Stan is pretty angry,“ Jimmy said. "Wait until he gets here. One… two…“  
  
"Cartman!“ The loud and angry voice belonged to no one else but Stan Marsh who stormed into the cafeteria. Yeah, Jimmy was right. He was more than just angry. One shouldn’t mess with Stan Marsh, he had gotten taller and broader in the past year and was the star of their football team.  
  
He wasn’t as tall as Craig, nobody really was, except for his father, but much more muscular. Especially more than Cartman.  
  
Stan ran towards Cartman, who was eating at their table and talking with Butters, Kenny and Kyle. "Whoa, Stan, calm down, I don’t know what your problem is-"  
  
Stan grabbed him by his collar. "I can’t believe you just made out with Wendy just after we’ve broken up! You fucking asshole!“  
  
"Stan, I can explain!“, Cartman yelled, holding his hands up. "Just let me go, man!“  
  
"You’re such a sick fuck! It was you, right? You were the one who told Wendy I lied to her last friday!“  
  
Well, this was some interesting change in the drama involving those three. Or four, if one would include Kyle. "Stan, let him go!“ Wendy ran up to them and wanted to help Cartman, but Stan just shrugged her off.  
  
"I can’t believe it! Out of all people _Cartman_! He’s disgusting, an asshole and a complete dick! When you said you deserved better you meant _him_? How can he be better than I am?!“, Stan shouted furiously.

"Stan, just let him go,“ Wendy said. "I’ll explain.“  
  
"Explain what? You like this fat ass?“  
  
"No!“, Wendy said. "I was just hurt and sad because you didn’t even run after me or fought for me and he was there and-"  
  
Stan shook his head. "I can’t believe this. You just need someone else, right? You don’t even care _who_ it is, as long as you can get off!“  
  
"Shut up, Stan!“ Cartman pushed him away. "I’m better than you in every way!“  
  
"Huh? Better? How the fuck are you better than me? You’ve never been anything but rude to her! At least I respect her!“  
  
"Respect her? You’ve never respected her! I have always been the one for her, okay? While you were constantly making heart eyes at your fucking boyfriend Kyle instead of paying attention to the great girlfriend you already have!“, Cartman shouted.  
  
Wait, did Cartman just call Wendy 'great‘?  
  
"And yes! I was the one who told Wendy all the times you’ve lied to her to bail on her just so you could hang out with your lover boy Kyle. Just accept that you’re fucking gay for him and don’t drag everybody else in it!  
  
I couldn’t just stand by and watch you hurt her, okay? You should have manned up and told her you have the hots for your Jewish fag!“  
  
"Shut up, Cartman!“, Kyle shouted now.

"Seriously, Cartman, shut up!“, Wendy agreed.  
  
Craig didn’t understand anything anymore. As annoyed as he was that he was yet again interrupted, he had to confess that this was better than any drama on TV.  
  
"What do you want, Wendy?!“, Cartman crossed his arms. "You know that you like me, just accept it! I’m better than him in every way, he’s in love with Kyle anyways. Every single one of you should just open your fucking eyes and stop being so stupid!“  
  
Wendy took a step forward and for a moment Craig thought she was going to slap him, but instead she turned away, grabbed Bebe's hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria.  
  
"You’re just such an idiot, Cartman,“ Stan said.  
  
"I’m the idiot? I’m not the one who let that girl go just because I’m in love with my best friend.“  
  
"I’m not in love with Kyle! Why the fuck would I ever love him? I’m not even gay! If anything, then he’s the one who's in love with me!“, Stan shouted. If this couldn’t get any better, Kyle walked towards him and punched his best friend in the face.  
  
Fuck, okay. Breaking up with Tweek had been the plan, but this was _so much better_.  
  
It was only now that some teachers finally did something against this and broke them apart, shouting at them to go to the principal’s office. After all of them were gone, even Cartman, the cafeteria was silent for a while.  
  
And then the whispers began, everyone talking about the drama that had just occurred in front of them all.  
  
Token whistled. "This week had been like a roller coaster. At least it’s friday now, though I’ll miss the daily lunch drama.“ Craig agreed and Tweek put his hand on his shoulder. He knew what he was going to say, he was going to apologize.  
  
"It’s okay,“ Craig said and took Tweek’s hand. For some reason he didn’t mind having Tweek for some more days, for another weekend. Sure, he still wanted to break up with him and was annoyed that they were interrupted every single time they tried to, but he was secretly glad not having to let him go so soon.  
  
Maybe it was fate telling them that they shouldn’t break up.  
  
No, that was stupid, of course not. Craig quickly let go of Tweek’s hand and started eating his lunch, while Token quickly texted Clyde what had just happened.  
  
They _had_ to break up. Even Cartman had made out with Wendy Testaburger before Craig even had his first kiss. The world wasn’t fair and he had to change that soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always hit my tumblr up @ http://redrobin.co.vu


	5. Fifth Obstacle: The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. That wasn’t something unusual for them, they did this all the time. They’ve been doing it for years, but Tweek blushed.  
>   
> "Uh, Craig?“  
>   
> "Yeah?“ Craig was staring at the night sky.  
>   
> "Nobody’s around.“  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i have also started writing drabbles for the other ships which i'll post in a side story! idk i just cant let this AU go and i just thiught itd be interesting to show how kenny/butters and the others got together :)

Craig just laid down, face first on Tweek’s bed as soon as they arrived at his bedroom.

"I’m so tired.“ They had been working together for eight hours without a break. He had been helping out Tweek at his parents’ coffee shop for a year now. The Tweaks’ trusted and knew him enough for letting him help out at the shop and Craig didn’t mind the extra pocket money he got for working there once or twice a week.

"C-Craig!“, Tweek said and he already knew what he wanted to say. Craig groaned, rolled over to make some space for Tweek next to him who then laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling just like Craig was.

"I’m tired,“ Craig said.

"We wanted to go over to Clyde soon,“ Tweek said, but Craig didn’t care. He put his head on Tweek’s chest. During the years he had learned a lot about Tweek. Another thing was that when he did this, Tweek was quiet and did nothing but play with Craig’s hair. He liked this and wondered how much he’ll miss it once they’ve broken up.

"Tweek?“

"Yeah?“

Craig’s ear was right above Tweek’s heart, which was racing fast, but that wasn’t unusual for the boy. He was always like this, so he didn’t mind. "I don’t think we can break up on monday.“

"Why?“

"Because something will happen, I know it,“ Craig said. The world just hated them. Or loved them. Maybe fate 'shipped‘ them just as much as the town did. "Either Stan or Kyle will have a huge fight in the cafeteria or Wendy and Cartman or maybe Clyde and Bebe once he’s going to school again.“

"Oh. What do you suggest?“

"I don’t know.“ Craig didn’t really want to think, which had nothing to do with the fact that he secretly didn’t want to break up anymore. He sure did, but he was afraid he might miss this too much.  
  
He didn’t have feelings for Tweek, Kenny was just crazy and saw things that weren’t there.  
  
"Or Token and Clyde,“ Tweek said smiling.  
  
"What?“  
  
"I, uh, think Token likes Clyde.“  
  
"No way.“ Craig sat up, both of his hands holding him up and framing Tweek under him. Tweek’s cheeks turned slightly red and Craig wondered why he has never noticed before, how green Tweek’s eyes were. Maybe it was the lightening or how this green sweatshirt of him brought out the color even more.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Are you sure?“  
  
"I don’t know,“ Tweek said. "It’s just, I-I think he likes Clyde more than a normal friend. He’s different with him than with us.“  
  
"Yeah, Clyde is his best friend,“ Craig said.  
  
"That’s not what I meant.“  
  
Craig sighed and let himself down again. Now he almost laid with his whole body on Tweek, his face buried in the crook of Tweek’s neck. "Am I that bad with sensing people’s emotions?“  
  
"Y-Yes, you are.“  
  
"Wait, do you mean there’s another couple I haven’t noticed yet?“  
  
Tweek shook his head and pushed him away slightly. Creek rolled on his stomach and tilted his head so he could have a better look at his fake boyfriend's face.  
  
"No, I, uh. Don’t know.“  
  
"You have to tell me. We have to be prepared for every drama. I can’t believe everyone in South Park is suddenly gay.“  
  
"They’re not _suddenly gay_ ,“ Tweek said. "B-but I think… Red is too.“  
  
"What?“  
  
"I talked to her on Thursday, remember?“ Craig thought for a while and nodded. He remembered finding Tweek talking with her at the lockers. "Well, I think she li-likes girls.“  
  
"Red. Likes. Girls.“ Craig laughed and Tweek stared at him for a while.  
  
"What’s so funny?“  
  
"Remember when we were the only gay kids? Look at them all now. Unless, they aren’t. But maybe it’s good that they’re all coming out now that we want to break up.“

Tweek nodded hesitantly. "Y-yeah, you’re right.“

 

 

 

They all were at Clyde’s home, surprising him with the newest video games he didn’t have. Most of them were from Token, he was always the one with the newest games. He was also the only one of them who also had the newest playstation.  
  
Craig sometimes wished he would have one too, but everyone had decided a while ago to only play with the Xboxes, and now they had been stuck with them ever since. When he was over at Token’s he always played with his Playstation, which he brought with him today.  
  
Clyde was happy to see them all and asked them all about the drama again that happened on friday and then continued asking them about Bebe. Nobody had really paid attention to her on friday, since the only thing everybody talked about was Wendy and Cartman. Oh, and Kyle and Stan.  
  
Maybe Tweek was right. Maybe Craig really didn’t notice it when somebody had feelings for someone else. Maybe Token really did like Clyde more than just friends. But how did he deal with that? Clyde had been dating Bebe for almost three years!  
  
Craig couldn’t imagine just sitting back for _three years_ while seeing your crush being in love with someone else. He saw the way Token looked at Clyde, his emotions were written all over on his face. He cared for him so much and in the end, when it was about 3am, Clyde had fallen asleep against Token and Craig didn’t even want to see it anymore.  
  
He felt like he was invading their private moment, seeing how Token smiled at Clyde and how he pulled a blanket over his best friend.  
  
"I think you’re right,“ Craig whispered against Tweek’s ear. Tweek was in the middle of playing and jumped up when Craig was that near to him, that he nearly knocked off the bowl of potato chips and lost the game.  
  
"Cr-Craig!“, he complained.  
  
„Ssh!“, Token said and pointed at Clyde, who was snuggling against his best friend.  
  
"He sleeps like a rock,“ Craig said and then turned towards Tweek. "Sorry, man. Are you tired?“  
  
"No, you know I’m not.“  
  
"I am.“ Craig came closer towards Tweek again. "Let’s go to my place, we’ll let them have this moment for themselves. I think Token wants to be alone with him right now.“  
  
He might be a dick, but he wasn’t a complete dick and respected his friends’ wishes. Tweek nodded and closed the game.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?“, Token asked.  
  
"We wanted to let you two a-", Tweek explained, but Craig grabbed his hands and cut him off.  
  
"We are going over to my house to get a room,“ he said. Of course Token knew immediately what he meant and groaned.  
  
"Okay, see you at school.“  
  
It was cold outside and the coldness made Craig wide awake again. He let go of Tweek’s hand because there was nobody around to see them. But then he noticed how much Tweek was shivering. It was 3am, fucking cold and Tweek hasn’t brought a hat, a scarf or gloves with him. Token had given them a ride, but now they were walking home.  
  
Craig sighed and pulled off his scarf.  
  
"W-what are you doing?“  
  
"How many times have I told you to bring a scarf or at least a hat with you?“, Craig asked while he put the scarf around his fake boyfriend.  
  
"I-I’m s-sorry, Craig.“  
  
Craig then grabbed his hand again and laced his fingers with Tweek, who twitched at that action.  
  
"What are you doing?!“  
  
"I’m holding your hand, dumbass. We’ve been doing this for years now.“  
  
"I know, b-but we’re alone.“  
  
"You’re cold. I’m not letting my fake boyfriend freeze do death,“ Craig said and bit down on his lower lip. His heart was racing for some reason faster than usual. It was probably because it was so fucking cold outside and he still the alcohol they drank a few hours ago, when Clyde had been still awake.  
  
"Thanks.“  
  
"Don’t mention it.“ Craig squeezed Tweek’s hand, hoping it would stop making his heart beat that fast but it just got worse.

"So… you really think Token likes Clyde?“  
  
"You were the one suggesting it.“  
  
"I know, b-but I wasn’t sure.“  
  
"I think yes, he does. But I doubt Clyde likes him back.“ He just recently had gotten out of his long time relationship with Bebe and she had been his first love. "He just sees him as his best friend.“  
  
"I know,“ Tweek whispered so quietly, Craig almost didn’t hear him. They talked for a while until they almost arrived Craig’s house. "Tweek?“  
  
"Yeah?“  
  
"Are you still cold?“  
  
"N-no, it’s okay. Why?“  
  
Craig looked down at his feet. "The stars.“ The sky was clear and he liked to use these nights for stargazing. Tweek was one of the few people that understood his love for the stars.

"I don’t mind.“  
  
Craig smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. That wasn’t something unusual for them, they did this all the time. They’ve been doing it for years, but Tweek blushed.  
  
"Uh, Craig?“  
  
"Yeah?“ Craig was staring at the night sky.  
  
"Nobody’s around.“  
  
Oh. Yeah. Craig didn’t allow himself to look at Tweek because now he was blushing too. He didn’t say anything so instead Tweek squeezed his hand.  
  
"It’s okay, you pro-probably did it out of habit,“ he said.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, Token was right. I don’t even know anymore, how it’s like to not date you.“  
  
"What do you think it’ll be… once we’ve broken up on monday?“  
  
"I don’t know. Will your parents fire me?“  
  
Tweek laughed. "N-no way, man! They love you! They’ll probably hate me for breaking up with you!“  
  
"I’ll miss your parents,“ Craig confessed. He would also miss watching the stars with Tweek, but he would never admit that.


	6. Sixth Obstacle: Stan and Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, Craig: Have you had your first kiss yet?“
> 
> "Yes.“
> 
> "I don’t believe you.“
> 
> "Believe it.“ He walked away from Kenny and just pulled Tweek into a tight hug, whispering close to his ear: „Just play along, I’ll explain later.“
> 
> Tweek seemed to be too surprised to say anything, so Craig took the other boys’ face into his hand and leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw u dont have wifi and go to school earlier so u can use their wifi and upload a new chapter.....

It had been exactly one week since Craig had suggested to break up.

One week in which they haven’t had the chance to make some huge drama out of their break up in front of the whole school. Okay, they didn’t want such a big drama to be made when they broke up. South Park High may have their second gay couple now, but Craig didn’t know what would happen once Tweek and he broke up.

He didn’t want it to be like Stan and Kyle’s fight. That’d be horrible and as far as Craig knew they both ended up in detention. He has also heard that they still haven’t talked to each other ever since. It was weird not seeing Stan and Kyle together like always, one could only get them in pairs.

Will people think the same about Tweek and him once they stopped hanging out with each other?

"Craig,“ Kenny greeted him and pulled off his hood. "Do you have some cigarettes?“

"Yes, wait.“ Craig pretended to search for his pack in the pocket of his jacket, but instead pulled out his hand with the middle finger up.

"Fuck you,“ Kenny said. "Come on, I’ll get my paycheck on friday. Help a buddy out.“

"You owe me,“ Craig said and gave him one of his cigarettes. Kenny smiled.

"Sweet, thanks. And sure, I’ll repay you. How about advice?“

"Advice.“

"Why, yes. You could use some.“ Kenny put his arms on Craig’s shoulder who quickly shrugged him off. "See, Stan and Kyle are in the closet and have always been best friend, they don’t even know what it’s like to date each other. You and Creek on the other hand are the opposite. The whole town thinks you’re gay anyways since you were little kids and you have no idea what it’s like to not be with him.“

Not this again. "Give me back my cigarette.“

Kenny just ignored his comment. "And because you’ve always pretended you don’t even know what it’s really like. So you’ll never realize you do like him.“

"I don’t.“ Craig sighed, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Sure.“ Kenny came closer with a wide grin on his face. "Tell me, Craig: Have you had your first kiss yet?“

"Yes.“

!With Tweek?“

"Yes,“ Craig repeated.

"I don’t believe you.“

Craig finally caught glimpse of Tweek. "Believe it.“ He walked away from Kenny and just pulled Tweek into a tight hug, whispering close to his ear: „Just play along, I’ll explain later.“

Tweek seemed to be too surprised to say anything, so Craig took the other boys’ face into his hand and leaned in. He didn’t really kiss Tweek, but their mouth were very close next to each other and he could feel Tweek’s breath on his skin. Craig shuddered, his fingers digging into Tweek’s hair and pretending to kiss Tweek.

Since he stood between Kenny and Tweek, Kenny couldn’t _actually_ tell if they were kissing or not. Luckily Tweek was such a good actor that he really did play along and brought his hands up and pulled him closer by putting them around Craig’s neck and tilting his head.

Even though they’ve been dating for such a long time, the school has never seen them like this. Once they’ve parted, still only a few inches apart, everyone around them clapped. Maybe South Park wasn’t as over them as Craig had thought. They were still so close, Craig’s hands now on Tweek’s hips, that he could still feel and smell Tweek’s breath. Like coffee and Craig wondered what he’d taste like if he’d really kiss him.

_No, stop._

They stared at each other for a short while, eyes wide open, before Craig let him go and put his hands in his pockets again. "Thanks,“ he whispered.

"So, what was that about?“

They began walking to their class, chemistry, which they had together. "Kenny said I haven’t been kissed.“

"B-but you haven’t! And I thought he knew about us anyways.“

"Yeah, but he doesn’t need to know I’m as inexperienced as his little sister.“ Maybe Karen McCormick had been kissed too though. Craig cursed under his breath. "You think we can still break up after that make out session?“

Tweek was silent for a while and then nodded. "Sure, I-I mean I am a pretty good actor, right?“

"Yes, you are. The best.“ Craig grinned and he felt the urge to mess with Tweek’s hair again but he didn’t. It was already bad enough that he had asked himself how kissing Tweek would be like.

"So, apparently Eric had been in love with Wendy for a long while,“ Clyde told them during lunch. "And he has always watched while she had dated Stan for three years, waiting for the day they broke up. Can you believe this? Waiting that long and still being friends with Stan?“

Craig immediately looked at Token who didn’t say anything and just ate his food and didn’t look up.

"Yeah, that sounds crazy,“ Tweek agreed.

"That’s not the only crazy thing that has happened,“ Craig said a little bit louder.

„"Oh, so what’s also crazy?“ Tweek immediately understood what he wanted to do and responded in the same volume.

"I don’t know, you tell me, Tweek!“ Craig felt like he was almost shouting, when suddenly someone sat down next to them. It was Stan Marsh.

Did he think this was a fucking joke? "Go away, Stan!“, Craig yelled at him.

"Geez, what is your problem?“, Stan asked.

"Craig, calm down,“ Token said. Calm down? Nobody has ever told him to _calm down_. He was always calm, he was calmness himself!

"I am having a conversation and you’re interrupting it! What do you even want here?“

"I don’t want to sit with Cartman anymore and Kyle is still angry with me and doesn’t want to talk!“ The last part he almost shouted, so Kyle could hear it from across the room.

"Shut up, Stan!“, Kyle shot back.

Craig wasn’t just annoyed anymore, he was _furious_. Was breaking up with your boyfriend too much to ask for? He stood up and walked to Kyle, who was sitting with Cartman, Kenny and Butters. Craig didn’t say a word, but just pulled him by his jacket and forced him to follow him.

"What are you doing, Craig? Let me go!“

"Shut up, Broflovski,“ Craig hissed. "You and your fucking boyfriend will now talk, okay? I’m fucking done with the whole drama you two are causing. Just talk and let me eat in peace and talk with Tweek without being interrupted!“

Everyone stared at him like he had gone crazy and maybe he had.

"What? No! I’m not going to talk to him! He thinks I’m in love with him anyways,“ Kyle pulled his arm back and shot Kyle an angry glance before attempting to return to his place.

Maybe Craig wouldn’t have had a chance with Stan because of how broad and strong he was. But Kyle was different, he wasn’t as muscular as Stan and sure not as tall as Craig. He stopped him and pushed him towards Stan.

"I don’t care,“ he said. "You two are in love, just admit it.“

"We’re not in love!“, Kyle protested.

Craig groaned. Could they not just get it over with?

"Kyle, please listen to me. I’m sorry I said that, I don’t think you love me, I was just furious at Cartman and he said all those stupid things and I was just angry, okay! How everyone accuses me of being in love with you or cheating on Wendy with you-" He walked towards Kyle who pushed him away.

"Sure, of course you’re angry because of that! So you just said I was in love with you? Being in this stupid mess of you was something I never wanted to be!“

Craig sat down next to Tweek again, who didn’t even look at him.

"I know, I’m sorry. I never wanted to drag you in this, okay? I’m really, really sorry, Kyle! I should have never said those things, Cartman shouldn’t have been able to make me so angry. I was just… fed up.“ Stan sighed. "You’re my best friend, dude. You… Everyone thinks we’re gay for each other or something and I just had to _stop_ it, okay?“

"I’m sorry that people think you being in love with me is so horrible!“, Kyle shouted. "It’s not my fault you’re not over Wendy and got so angry that she made out with Cartman! So don’t make me part of it and just let me be since you don’t like the idea of us anymore!“

Stan seemed to be desperate. "Kyle, I never said that! I want to be with you, you’re my best friend!“

"Yeah, but you hate being called my boyfriend!“

"I mean, we- we aren’t so…“ Stan took his hat off and stroke his back nervously. "I thought you didn’t want it either…“

"You’re so fucking stupid!“, Kyle groaned. "I’ve been in love with you since we were like eleven! The only thing that I hated about those accusations was that they weren’t true!“

Fucking finally. For a moment the whole cafeteria was silent and every high school student held their breath. As soon as Kyle realized what he just said, his cheeks turned red and he shook his head.

"Forget it.“ He turned around and walked away towards his table again. Stan was too shocked to say something, he just stood there with his mouth open. Craig was too tired of all this so he kicked Stan’s leg with his foot.

"Ouch!“

"Do something.“

"What? I mean, yeah, fuck!“ Stan ran towards Kyle and grabbed his arm, yanking him towards him. "You can’t just tell me that and walk away!“

"I can! And please, just let me go, okay? It’s embarrassing enough that I just confessed my love for you in front of the whole school…“ Kyle tried to shake off Stan but the other boy wasn’t having any of that.

"I love you too,“ Stan suddenly said.

"What?“

"I love you too, dumbass,“ Stan repeated, this time he lowered his voice. "The reason I always declined those accusations was because I thought they bothered you. I thought you… you didn’t want to be together with me because of how you reacted to them.“

"You idiot!“, Kyle yelled. "You were the one with the girlfriend!“

"I know! I’m sorry, but- you know… I did lie to Wendy many times because I preferred spending time with you.“ Stan slowly reached out to take Kyle’s hand who was trembling. "Though I haven’t been in love with you since I was eleven. It was probably around this year when I realized.“ He smiled and Kyle lowered his head.

"You’re so stupid,“ he whispered before pulling Stan towards him and kissing him.

The whole school started cheering, whistling and clapping their hands. Craig didn’t do any of that, but he did smile.

"Wow, Craig, I didn’t know you were so passionate about Stan and Kyle getting together,“ Clyde said.

Craig didn’t know what to say so he just shrugged.

"It-it’s always fun to help a fellow gay couple,“ Tweek joked and smiled at him. Craig laughed. Sure, that was the reason. No, he just wanted all of this to be over with so he can finally have the break up with Tweek he had wanted for over a week now!

Kyle and Stan had ended their make out session and ran, hand in hand, out of the cafeteria, probably to be somewhere more private. "Well, it’s the third gay couple,“ Token said. "Two in just one week.“

This was good. The more gay couples the better so Craig and Tweek breaking up wouldn’t cause too much trouble.

"You two are still the first,“ Clyde said. "Watch out though, maybe those two will be the new power couple.“

"Can you stop the whole 'power couple‘ thing?“ Craig asked and Clyde just smiled and since it was the first time he had really smiled at school since the break up, Craig didn’t respond with a snarky comment to that stupid smile of his friend.


	7. Seventh Obstace: Clyde Donavan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? But you two have been dating for so long! How would you even know you’re bi?“
> 
> Craig hesitated. For once, they’ve never really dated. "Tweek’s bi too, you know.“
> 
> "No, I-I’m not,“ Tweek quickly said.
> 
> "What? Of course you are, you’re not gay,“ Craig said. "Like, you’re bi. For real, you like girls.“
> 
> "No, I’m not. I’m gay.“
> 
> "For real?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY SIDE STORY!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5242820/chapters/12094703  
> five chapters centered around the other ships from this fic, starting with kenny/butters :D

Craig and Tweek spent more time with each other than usual.

It probably was because soon they didn’t have the time anymore and he wanted to enjoy every last moment with Tweek that he could get. Which also meant being too late for school because he just laid on his bed and watched the sleeping Tweek next to him.

Craig had woken up earlier than usual and Tweek had been spooning him. Looking at Tweek sleeping with his bed hair being even messier than the one he usually wore- yes, that was possible- was strangely amusing. Tweek looked just so cute and Craig wondered why he had never noticed before.

Stop.

Just as he stopped himself from thinking any further, he looked at his phone. Fuck, it was already 7.40pm! He shook Tweek until the boy opened his eyes.

"C-Craig?“

"Wake up, we’re too late for school!“ Craig jumped up and dressed quickly. Tweek followed him, a little bit slower. "Don’t wear a button up shirt!“, he reminded his boyfriend.

"I only have button up shirts at your place!“, Tweek complained.

Button up shirts took too long and they didn’t have enough time. Craig groaned, so he just pulled out a pullover of his and pushed it over Tweek’s head. It was a little bit long for him but he looked cute.

Craig looked away quickly. He couldn’t think Tweek was cute twice in just five minutes.

 

For some reason he couldn’t stop staring at Tweek in his blue pullover. It wasn’t the first time Tweek wore his clothes or the other way round, but this time it was different. This time Craig just thought about how it would be the last time. How awkward will it be to meet Tweek’s parents when he was going to pick up all of his stuff from their home after the breakup?

He thought about how all the underwear Craig had at Tweek’s place had his name on it in case the underwear gnomes were going to steal them. It was kind of cute.  
The day went quietly and Craig couldn’t sense any interruptions for their big break up. Wendy and Cartman didn’t exactly talk to each other, but Stan and Kyle were now dating and that was good for now.

Craig just prayed Cartman doesn’t decide to declare his eternal love for Wendy in front of the whole school because Craig sure as hell wouldn't play matchmaker for _Cartman_. Stan and Kyle had been one thing, but this was different.

Everything went well and when they were finally in the cafeteria Craig really thought that this was the day, this was the day he and Tweek were able to break up.  
And then he saw Clyde. Looking like a mess again, his head on Token’s shoulder and not touching his food, even though today they served his favorite.

Before they even sat down, Craig groaned. "They can’t be fucking serious, can they?“, he complained. Whatever problem Clyde had today, Craig did not have the patience for it anymore.

"Craig!“ Tweek pulled him towards the table.

"Okay, what’s your problem?“ Craig asked him, trying to hide how fed up he was.

"It’s Bebe.“

"Not again! You broke up almost a week ago, you can’t be sad about it again!“

"Craig!“, Token shot at him and Craig crossed his arms.

"She… we talked and I tried to win her back,“ Clyde explained. "And she… she told me there’s someone else and that was the real reason she broke up with me!“

God, no. If that means that maybe Bebe Stevens will walk in with a new boyfriend and Clyde will be miserable all over again, then he was going to punch someone. Probably Bebe’s new boyfriend.

"I-I’m really sorry, man.“

"She felt bad, so she hasn’t told me when she broke up with me!“, Clyde shook his head. „And the worst part was that she also confessed that it wasn’t a guy! It’s a _girl_.“

"Wait, is Bebe gay?“, Craig asked.

"No, she’s bisexual apparently,“ Clyde said and let out a small cry. "She did love me, you know! But now she digs this girl and I don’t know who this is!“

Token petted Clyde’s back. "Well, now you know it’s not you, it’s her,“ he joked.

"No, it’s me! I wasn’t good enough and she fell for someone else! I bet it’s Wendy, they’ve always been close and Wendy once was a guy, so…“ Clyde gripped at the table tightly. "And Wendy likes that fatass, so why break up with me for her?“

"You don’t even know if it’s Wendy, who she likes,“ Craig said.

"Who is it then?!“, Clyde shouted and then he lowered his voice again. "Why must she be _bisexual_?“

"What’s wrong with that?“, Craig asked. "I’m bi too. By the way.“

"B-bi the way,“ Tweek joked and Craig laughed. He would’ve high-five him if Clyde wouldn’t look at him that shocked.

"What? But you two have been dating for so long! How would you even know you’re bi?“

Craig hesitated. For once, they’ve never really dated. "Tweek’s bi too, you know.“

"No, I-I’m not,“ Tweek quickly said.

"What? Of course you are, you’re not gay,“ Craig said. "Like, you’re bi. For real, you like girls.“ At least Tweek had told him this at first, back then when all of this started.

"No, I’m not. I’m gay.“

"For real?“

Tweek nodded and Craig stared at him in shock. Oh. So it wouldn’t be girls Tweek would date once they’ve broken up, he would date guys. Other guys. Guys that weren’t Craig!

"Why are you so surprised? You’ve been in a homosexual relationship for almost eight years,“ Token noted.

"Yeah, but he told me he wasn’t gay!“

Clyde held up his hands. "Wait, hold up: Tweek told you he wasn’t gay and you still decided to date him? I’m kind of confused. You’ve been dating a guy for years and you only now find out he’s gay?“ He laughed. "This is hilarious! Thanks for cheering me up, I thought finding out my ex girlfriend of three years being bi was weird.“

"I mean, uh, I wasn’t g-gay at first,“ Tweek confessed. "I _thought_ I was bi.“ He meant he thought he had been straight. "B-but then I realized I wasn’t- gah- I’m sorry, Craig, I should’ve told you!“

"It’s okay.“

"Yeah, of course it is. You’re just really gay for Craig,“ Clyde said. In the next moment Wendy and Bebe came into the cafeteria, arm in arm and smiling at each other. "Okay, no. You didn’t cheer me up. I’m done.“

Clyde stood up and brought and just walked off.

"Is he expecting us to take his tray?“, Craig asked. He tried not to think about the fact that his fake boyfriend was gay.

"I’ll do it,“ Token said. "Don’t worry.“

Who wasn’t into boys nowadays? Craig sure as hell knew he was still straight. He liked girls, he liked looking at them though he didn’t know what it was like to _really_ touch a girl. Sure, they were always really close to him since they thought he was gay anyways, but that was different.

"I know you will,“ Craig murmured.

"What?“

"Nothing.“

"Do you guys think I should go after him?“, Token asked and Tweek shook his head.

"May-maybe he just wants to be alone for once. It’s hard, you know. Finding o-out your ex also likes girls,“ Tweek said. Or finding out your boyfriend really does like guys.

"I know, I just… I don’t know.“ Token sighed and bit down on his lower lip. "I don’t like seeing him down like this. What if Bebe really will start dating that other girl soon? Clyde will be destroyed.“

"He’ll just cry,“ Craig said and Token shot him an angry glance. "Besides, he has you.“

If only Clyde knew. Craig wondered how he’d react if he knew his best friend was in love with him. Most likely not the same way like Stan did when Kyle confessed his love for him.

"I’m not hungry anymore,“ Token said and stood up. He took Clyde’s tray with him and said goodbye to the other two boys.

"Well,“ Craig said. "Another day, another chance missed.“

Tweek looked down at the table without saying anything. "I’m really so-sorry, you know. I should’ve told you.“

"I told you, it’s okay.“

"I didn’t want you to be weirded out. I mean, if you knew I was gay you- argh- probably wouldn’t have done all of this t-to me. You know, you would probably have been uncom-uncomfortable.“

Craig couldn’t tell. Maybe he would’ve been since spooning and holding hands with a straight guy was different with a gay guy. But then again, it really wasn’t, it didn’t change anything. Tweek still didn’t have feelings for him even though he was gay and he was still his best friend.

"You’re still my best friend, dude. I don’t care if you’re gay,“ Craig replied. "I wish you would’ve told me though, but it’s okay. Besides, we’re breaking up soon anyways. It doesn’t really matter anymore.“

Saying it out loud was kind of sad. As annoyed Craig was that their breakup was always delayed, he was also kind of happy. It meant he was able to spend more time with Tweek. It sounded sappy, but he spent each day with Tweek as if it would be their last as a couple.

"T-thanks.“

"I mean I didn’t even care after you showed me you put my name on my underwear.“

Tweek laughed and shoved him. "Dude, don’t mention it! You’ll someday b-be thankful for it!“

"'course I will be.“

They grinned at each other for a short moment, until Tweek said: "What do you think is Token doing?“

"I don’t know,“ Craig answered. He should probably be more weirded out by the fact that Token liked Clyde. Two of his best friends were a thing, but he really didn’t mind. He had been surprised at first when Tweek had told him, but now he just asked himself why he hadn’t noticed it earlier.

Craig was a special kind of oblivious. "Isn’t it weird?“

"What?“

"Pine after your best friend. For years,“ Craig explained. "Like Stan and Kyle. Token is just Kyle in this scenario. And Stan and Clyde had their girlfriends for years… Being in love with someone who’s taken is one thing, that person being your best friend another.“

Tweek nodded. "Yeah, it is,“ he said. "And you just sit back and watch and know it’s helpless and useless and that they won’t ever like you back but you can’t help but _hope_. Hope for the day that person realizes that you’ve been there all along and for them to just open their eyes!“

Craig hummed. "How do you know it all so well?“

Tweek’s cheeks turned red. "I- uh, I-I’m an actor, did you forget? Argh, I’ve- I’m very good at that stuff. Imagine myself in the pl-place of someone else. At empathy.“  
Craig nodded, this did make sense. "Do you think Token might have hope? Because Stan and Kyle turned out well?“

"Yeah, I think he has. By the way, I think I know who Bebe li-likes.“

"It’s not Wendy, is it?“ Craig just couldn’t imagine Bebe being in love with Wendy. Then again, apparently everyone was in love with their fucking best friend.

"No, I think it’s Red,“ Tweek whispered.

Craig remembered him telling him that he thought Red might like girls. "Just because she’s the only other gay girl in school doesn’t mean she and Bebe are a thing.“

"I know!“, Tweek quickly said. „B-but she was ta-talking about Bebe all the time and how she said that she would be better off with somebody who wasn’t C-Clyde.“  
Craig raised his eyebrows. "Why haven’t you told me before?“

"Because it’s not my place to tell,“ Tweek replied. "Besides, I-I’m very good with secrets.“


	8. Eighth Obstacle: Craig's Immune System

Now there was nobody else to blame but himself. Craig had climbed up the roof last night to watch the stars and fell asleep for an hour before Tweek had called him in the middle of the night and woken him up. Tweek had had a panic attack and Craig had calmed him down over the phone while he climbed off the roof and walked over to Tweek’s house.

By then Craig had been ice cold, but Tweek hasn’t minded and had just clung onto him while Craig had whispered to him calming words and drawing circles on Tweek’s back with his fingers.

He promised to himself, he would still come over to Tweek’s house whenever he had panic attacks, even if they weren’t a couple anymore.

On the next day he had a terrible cold and Tweek felt bad about this.

"I-I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault you had to walk here! I promise it won’t happen again!“

Craig was too tired to protest, but he did it anyways. "Stop, Tweek. You actually saved my life. If you wouldn’t have called me, I would’ve spent the entire night outside on the roof. I would probably be dead by now.“

"B-but-"

"No,“ Craig coughed, "don’t. And you can call me all the time, Tweek. Even when we’re not together anymore.“

Tweek put his hands in his face and sighed. "Thank you, Craig. I should call your parents and le-let them know what happened.“

Craig was thankful for that and let him make the call. He was too exhausted to do anything so he just fell asleep again.

 

 

 

When he woke up again it was because he smelt hot chocolate.

Tweek stood infront of him with a big mug with Craig’s favorite hot beverage. Tweek knew how he liked it best and Craig sat up to take it.

"Thank you.“

"No problem, it’s my f-fault in the first place.“

"No, it’s not,“ Craig said.

Tweek sat down next to him and put his hand on Craig’s forehead. "You’re burning! I also got you some medicine you should take it afterwards. A-and you should probably eat, I’ll make you soup.“ He jumped up but Craig gripped his arm.

"Don’t walk off so soon.“ Craig had to admit he was hungry, but he rather spent some more time with Tweek. "Uh, how was school?“

"It was b-boring. They all wish you to recover soon.“

"All of them?“

"No, uh, Ca-Cartman said he hoped you’ll die,“ Tweek confessed.

"That motherfucker,“ Craig cursed, but he didn’t really care what Cartman said. "So no drama?“ 

"N-no. I’m sorry! It would’ve been the perfect day to break up.“

Craig laughed, but then he had to cough and had to put the mug on the bedside table. Tweek immediately put his arms around him, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?“

"Yeah. Get me some soup?“

"O-okay!“ Before Tweek walked to the door, Craig stopped him again.

"Wait, don’t you have a shift today?“

"My parents said it was okay if I look a-after you today,“ he explained and closed the door behind him. Craig wondered what his next girlfriend would be like. He couldn’t imagine her being as considerate as Tweek was. He just couldn’t imagine being like this with anyone else. Would his first real girlfriend just let him lay in his bed all day, cancel her shift at work just to look after him and nurse him?

Probably not. His parents might not even allow it. It was just different because this was  _Tweek_ . His 'childhood love‘, the fifth family member of the Tucker family. 

 

 

Okay, the fact that he was sick and wasn’t able to go to school on the  _only_ day of peace was suspicious. Craig hated himself for getting sick and it was his own fault, not Tweek’s. But then again he really didn’t mind Tweek nursing him. 

"This reminds me of ninth grade,“ Craig said. "Remember when I was in hospital for two weeks?“

Tweek laughed. "Y-yeah, and my parents forced me to buy you so many flowers. It was crazy.“

Craig smiled about that thought. "I wish you would have rather spend all that money on buying me a new video game or something.“

"That’s what I told m-my parents too!“, Tweek shouted. "I knew you’d rather want a video game. Flowers suck.“

"Flowers die,“ Craig agreed. "And all the Asian girls sent me pictures of us they drew. I think I still have them somewhere.“

"A-are you serious? I thought you threw them away!“

Craig grinned. "I’ll show you the next time we’re at my house.“ How could talking with Tweek still make him so happy and smile even though he felt miserable and wanted to die a quick and painless death?

"No, man, I don’t wa-wanne see myself making out with you!“

"I think it was more than just making out,“ Craig replied. Hey, they had been fifteen by then and the art had only gotten more explicit over the years. Until the obsession had faded of course.

"Yeah, I-I don’t wanna see that either!“

"Really?“, Craig teased and Tweek’s face turned red.

"C-Craig you’re being a dick.“

"I just like seeing you flustered,“ he replied. Did he just really say that? "Nah, man I just wanna tease you.“ Fuck, this didn’t sound any less gay.

"I can tease you too,“ Tweek said. Oh, was this a challenge now? "Remember when we had sex ed in like grade eight or nine and the teacher made us come up to the front?“

Craig laughed. Oh god, he really had wanted to forget that moment in his life. "Fuck, yes. 'I'm only familiar with straight sex, maybe you two could elaborate how gay sex works and how to protect the best and to prepare for it‘. Worst day of my life.“

"You had to put a condom o-over a plastic penis,“ Tweek remembered him. "And since you have never done it b-before you- you…“ He couldn’t continue because he was laughing too hard and Craig noticed the way Tweek laughed.

You couldn’t hear him, not really. It was just the face he made that showed just how hard he was laughing and the way his whole body reacted, hugging himself with his arms over his stomach. It made Craig smile too.

"I know, I know, I fucking ripped the condom and somehow threw the penis across the classroom.“ Craig bit on his lower lip.

"Remember what they said?“

"No!“

"You do, Craig! You d-do remember!“

"I really, really don’t want to be reminded.“

"They were all feeling sorry for me,“ Tweek continued. "And later Wendy stopped me and told me it would be better if I were the one who put on the condoms. Or at least f-for myself!“ He had tears in his eyes by now and Craig rolled his eyes. He didn’t stop him though, he liked seeing Tweek so happy.

Considering the state he had found him last night…

"I’m happy you remember all of it so clearly,“ Craig said.

"Of course! I’ve never seen you that red before! Cold, passive Craig was flustered!“ Tweek grinned and sat up. He somehow already felt much better.

"How about I remind you of that one time we had a ‚date‘ and you ended up modeling for one of the Asian girls’ stupid drawings? You’re such a great model, Tweek.“ Craig pushed Tweek’s hair back and out of his face so he could get a better look.

"C-Craig!“

"I can’t blame the Asian girls for drawing you. I mean, look at those eyes!“ , Craig joked. And that nose, a little bit crooked, but still small and cute. And his cheekbones and those lips, those wonderful, kissable lips…

Wait,  _what_ ?

He realized he had been silent for a while and staring at Tweek’s lips. He immediately jerked back.

"Uh, Craig?“, Tweek asked him.

"I’m not feeling well,“ Craig explained. Yeah, it was his cold that was messing with his head. He did not think Tweek had kissable lips. Okay, sure he did, but didn’t everybody? Tweek’s lips were nice, there was nothing wrong with thinking that. Especially when your head was spinning anyways and you couldn’t be blamed for any of your thoughts.

He was definitely  _not_ attracted to Tweek’s face.

 

 

 

Sleeping really helped. Sleeping, being nursed by Tweek and sleeping in Tweek’s bed. It was funny how both of them always slept with two pillows and blankets, even if the other one wasn’t sleeping over.  _Just in case._ Craig’s parents had even bought him a bigger bed because of how often Tweek slept over at his place and they didn’t want him to sleep on the floor.

It was 8pm when Craig called his parents and told them that he felt better now and would go home. Tweek’s parents were giving him a ride, Tweek himself didn’t have a driver's license because he was too scared of the road. That was okay, Craig had one.

When they arrived at Craig’s house, Tweek walked him to the door.

"D-don’t forget to take your meds,“ Tweek reminded him.

"I won’t,“ Craig promised.

"I’m serious! And don’t go stargazing in the night again.“

"Tweek.“ Craig put his hand on his shoulder. "I’m fine, stop worrying.“

"I always worry a-about you!“

Craig smiled. He also always worried about Tweek too, so he pulled him closer and into a hug. "Thanks for being there for me.“

"Of course. You’re always there for me too,“ Tweek murmured against Craig’s neck. Tweek’s hot breath sent a shiver down his spine and Craig stepped back.

"We’ll see each other at school tomorrow then?“

"Are you really fine? M-Maybe you should stay at home for another day,“ Tweek suggested but Craig shook his head.

"I think the drama is over and we might be able to break up tomorrow,“ he said and Tweek nodded slowly.

"O-okay. See you tomorrow at school.“ He then stood on his tip toes and gave Craig a kiss on the cheek, just so his dad in the car could see. All of this was just a show and nothing new at all. But for some reason it felt different than it used to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *has horrible flashbacks from my sex ed where we had to put that condom over that plastic penis*


	9. Ninth Obstacle: Bebe and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did your first make out session with Tweek make you realize something?“
> 
> "That wasn’t my first make out session.“ Why did Kenny bother him? 
> 
> "Really? So it didn’t change anything.“
> 
> "No.“
> 
> "And Tweek nursing you in a hot nurse costume neither? Like imagine him in a hot nurse costume.“
> 
> Craig really wasn’t a fan of sexy nurse costumes but for some reason he liked that image.

Tweek greeted him with a hot chocolate this morning, which he got from his parents’ coffee shop.

"Thanks,“ Craig said and took a sip.

Tweek then brought his hands to Craig’s jacket to close it. "You were sick j-just a day a-ago! You shouldn’t dress like this!“

Craig laughed. "I am usually the one who tells you to dress up warmlier.“

"Yeah but my i-immune system is better,“ Tweek responded and wrapped Craig’s scarf closer. "Why d-don’t you have any gloves? I have some in my locker, wait-"

"Tweek.“ Craig sighed. "Stop doing that.“

"W-what?“

"We’re breaking up today, remember? You can’t treat me like this when you want to break up,“ he explained and Tweek lowered his head.

"Oh, yeah, you’re right,“ he murmured.

"You’re fit again, I see,“ Kenny said. He walked towards them and then put some cigarettes in Craig’s hand. "I got my paycheck earlier.“

"About time,“ Craig said, putting them in his cigarette pack.

"So, did Tweek’s nursing powers help you recover?“ Kenny smiled innocently and Craig really didn’t want to say anything. Whatever he said, Kenny would probably twist it and make it seem like he was in love with Tweek.

Luckily the school bell rang and Tweek ran off to his first period. Sadly Craig’s first period was English with Kenny.

"So?“

"So what?“

"Did your first make out session with Tweek make you realize something?“

"That wasn’t my first make out session.“ Why did Kenny bother him? Could he not bother another person? How about Stan and Kyle? Or he could just go to his boyfriend.

"Really? So it didn’t change anything.“

"No.“

"And Tweek nursing you in a hot nurse costume neither?“ Craig sat down at his seat, which was again, sadly next to Kenny’s. "Like imagine him in a hot nurse costume.“

Craig could imagine that Kenny and Butters probably had those weird roleplay sex with one of them cross dressing. Butters probably loved cross dressing and Kenny… well, he had been a Japanese princess once.

"Like with overknees and straps and a short white tight dress,“ Kenny suggested and Craig really tried to ignore him, but he couldn’t and soon he had the image of Tweek in a nurse costume.

Craig really wasn’t a fan of sexy nurse costumes but for some reason he liked that image. Tweek flustered and playing with his stethoscope while bending over to check Craig’s heart race… which was going faster and faster.

No, fuck. He didn’t _like_ it. Maybe he had only liked it because it was Tweek. Wait, what? Craig groaned and felt his face heating up. He quickly put his face in his hands so Kenny wouldn’t see.

When Craig had cooled down he looked up at Kenny, who was grinning widely. "I knew you’d like that. You can thank me later.“

Craig responded with his signature middle finger.

 

This time Craig had another idea.

He waited for Tweek in front of his classroom to come out and walk to the cafeteria.

"C-Craig? What are you doing here?“

"I have an idea,“ he said, trying hard to forget the image of Tweek in a nurse costume. He fucking hated Kenny McCormick for planting that image in his head.

"What idea?“

"We’ll break up _before_. I’m not going to have my show be stolen again,“ Craig explained. No, not for a seventh time. Tomorrow was already friday and the week was almost over again and they were still a couple.

"Before?“

"When we’re in line for getting the food,“ Craig explained.

So when they were standing in line, holding their trays and waiting for it to be their turn, Craig turned to Tweek. He said loudly: "Do you really want to talk about this right now?“ He was a terrible actor, the only acting he has ever been good at was playing Tweek’s boyfriend.

"Yes, Craig. We have to talk and I don’t want to wait for any longer,“ Tweek agreed. "We have tried for so long to deny it and if not now, then when? Life is short!“

Tweek really got into his role and Craig had to suppress a smile. Yes, they were finally going to do it. In front of him was Red, who turned around and looked at Bebe, who was standing behind Tweek.

"Do you hear them, Bebe?“, she asked. „I think they’re right. Life is short and we _have_ to talk.“

"Do you mind?“, Craig asked, but she simply ignored him.

"You can’t run away the whole time, Bebe!“

"I know, Red, but I… Can we talk about this some other time?“

"No, we’re having this conversation _now_!“

Please no. Craig had thought he had been so smart when he suggested to break up in the line. He didn’t even want to fight anymore. He just simply lowered his head and buried it in the crook of Tweek’s neck.

"I’m so fucking done with this school,“ he said. Tweek laughed quietly, bringing up his hands and playing with the few hairs that were looking out of Craig’s hat.

"Can you please stop pushing me, Red?“

"I’m pushing you?“

"Yes! I’ve already broken up with Clyde what more do you want?“, Bebe asked her desperately. By now most people in the line and some in the cafeteria have turned their head towards them to follow the latest South Park High drama.

"I don’t know, maybe you stop denying me? Or for us to be together? I thought… I thought when you two broke up things would change and it would be different,“ Red explained.

"It’s complicated,“ Bebe said.

"Yes, I know! But you said you always feel so guilty when you’re with me back when you were still dating Clyde. You always knew you loved me and when you finally broke up with him… I thought we were finally going to be together! I’ve waited for so long.“

Craig ignored them and moved along the line, getting his food. What was his life even become? This was a fucking soap opera or something. How he hated this school and how much more he hated South Park.

"I’ve only just broken up with Clyde, okay? I can’t- it’s not that easy!“

"Bebe, I understand, but… don’t you love me anymore?“ Red’s voice was quiet and insecure. Craig looked up to see what was happening now.

Bebe just put her hands up and put them on Red’s cheeks. "Yes, I do. I do still love you, Red.“

God, this was so cheesy. Was this cheesier than Stan and Kyle’s fight and love confession?

"It doesn’t feel like you do. You’re so distant since you’ve broken up with him,“ Red replied.

"It’s because I still feel guilty! I’ve been together with him for over two years, Red. He’s miserable and I feel bad when I’m with you. I don’t want to hurt him, you know. It’s not because I still love him or I don’t love you, because I do. I love you so much.“ The last part she almost whispered.

"Bebe,“ Red said and it looked like they were about to kiss, when Clyde interrupted them.  

"So this is the girl you were talking about?“ Where the fuck did he come from? Craig had hoped for all of this to be over soon, quietly and with no mess. Maybe they still had the chance to break up after it, but it seemed like this was not the case. Craig got all of his food and sat down at the table, Tweek following him.

From here he could still follow what was happening in the Clyde-Red-Bebe drama.

"How angry is he?“, Craig asked Token.

"Not angry,“ Token replied. „I think he’s mostly just hurt.“

"Clyde, I’m sorry,“ Bebe said, letting go of Red and walking towards him, but he brought his hands up.

"You just broke up with me and now you’re already making out with someone else in front of me? In front of the whole school?!“ His voice was shaking and Craig really hoped he wouldn’t start crying.

"Clyde, she broke up with you! It’s none of your business anymore,“ Red shot at him.

"It is when you insensitive pricks just proclaim your love in front of everybody! You don’t ever think about other people’s feelings, do you, Bebe? You never cared, you never even cared about _my_ feelings back when we were a couple!“

"That’s not true, Clyde, I did care about you!“, Bebe shouted.

Okay, they were definitely not going to break up today.

"Maybe she just didn’t love you enough,“ Red suggested. "Ever thought about that?“

"I don’t care okay! Do whatever the fuck you want!“ Clyde crossed his arms. "Just don’t do it in front of me, okay? It hurts.“

"We’ll do whatever we want,“ Red snarled and Bebe put her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

"Clyde…,“ she said, trying to calm him down.

"No! How would you feel like if I broke up with you and walked with someone else in only a _week_ after? And with my friend! Imagine me, I don’t know, dating Token or something!“

Token had been drinking water when he said that and the next thing Craig knew was all of the food was ruined because it had splashed all over their table.

"Fun-fucking-tastic,“ Craig groaned. "Now I can’t even _eat_.“

"I’m sorry, man,“ Token quickly said.

"I would be happy for you,“ Bebe answered.

"No you wouldn’t be! For someone who claims she doesn’t want to hurt me, you sure do that a lot. Just step in the wound!“ Clyde turned around and walked over to them, pulling up Token by his sleeve. "Come, we’re leaving, I can’t stand being here anymore.“

„Su-sure.“ Token followed him quickly.

„Are you fucking kidding me?“, Craig shouted at them. „I’m not going to clean up your mess!“

 

 

 

So now that Bebe and Red were officially a couple, Craig was sure that they won’t be interrupted tomorrow. They now also had four gay couples and he wondered which one will be the next.

"D-do you think that’s it?“, Tweek asked.

"What do you mean?“   
  
"Is there g-going to be something else tomorrow?“

Craig considered all of the possibilities. "I don’t think so. Maybe Eric and Wendy will get together or something like that.“ He shrugged. If that was going to happen tomorrow, Craig will punch Eric Cartman in the face, he swore to god. „Want to come over to my place?“

"No.“

"What?“

"I… I mean, I have to take my dad’s shift today since I didn’t work yesterday. And- argh, you’re like still weak. You should g-get some rest,“ Tweek said.

"Come on, we have to do something before we break up tomorrow,“ Craig insisted. He really didn’t feel like spending the day home alone without Tweek. He also didn’t feel like falling asleep next to nobody or waking up and realizing Tweek wasn’t there.

Fuck.

"M-Maybe we won’t be able to break up tomorrow again,“ Tweek suggested and Craig shook his head.

"We will, I swear to god. We’re going to break up if that’s the last thing I’ll do,“ he replied.

Suddenly Tweek yanked backwards. "Okay.“ He seemed angry. Years of dating Tweek had made Craig better at reading that boy.

"Is something wrong?“

"I didn’t know you hate being my boyfriend so much,“ he replied.

"I- I don’t… Look, Tweek,“ Craig started, but Tweek just cut him off.

"Whatever. We’ll break up tomorrow since you want that so badly,“ he turned around and walked away.

What was his fucking problem? Craig couldn’t possibly be the only one who wanted to break up! Did Tweek not ever wonder what it was like to be dating someone he loved? Or at least how it would be like to make out with a guy!

Craig didn’t want to die a virgin and he sure as hell didn’t want to finish high school with being an unkissed virgin with no experience!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i'd seperate my fic into parts, the second part has now begun.  
> and i'll call it "ANGST and make the readers SAD"  
> btw check out the second chapter to my side story, which is abt stan/kyle  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5242820/chapters/12127088


	10. Tenth Obstacle: The Whole School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What I wanted to say is… I don’t hate dating you,“ he said. "You’re my best friend. If I could choose who I’d be fake dating for almost eight years, then I’d choose you. Seriously, man, I’m kind of glad that the Asian girls drew us back in fourth grade. Imagine if they drew me and Cartman, I wouldn't touch that dude, like ever.“  
> "I’m k-kind of glad too,“ Tweek admitted.

Tweek hasn’t responded to any of Craig’s texts or calls and Craig was really worried.

He didn’t want Tweek to be angry at him, he really didn’t want it to end like this. So he decided to take the car to school today and pick up Tweek. Even if they were going to break up today and people would see them getting to school together, Craig didn’t care.

He cared more about Tweek being angry at him.

"What a-are you doing here?“, Tweek asked, when he saw Craig.

"I’m picking you up, get in.“

Tweek sat down next to him and Craig started driving to the school. "Are you still mad at me?“

Tweek didn’t respond but looked out of the window. "No.“

"You are, don’t lie to me.“

Tweek bit down on his lower lip and stared at his hands which were shivering. "M-Maybe a little bit. It’s okay though.“

"No, it’s not.“ Craig didn’t know himself what he was doing when he put his right hand gently on top of Tweek's. "I don’t want us to break up when you’re angry at me.“

"Is that n-not kind of the point?“, Tweek joked but it did not lighten up the mood. "And concentrate on the road.“

"I can drive with one hand,“ Craig replied and squeezed Tweek’s hand.

"Craig?“

"Huh?“

"No-nobody’s here. You don’t need to…“ Tweek stared at their hands and Craig flushed, quickly drawing back his hand. He didn’t really care that nobody saw them, touching Tweek’s hand was so natural to him. Or being all over Tweek in general.

"What I wanted to say is… I don’t hate dating you,“ he said. "You’re my best friend. If I could choose who I’d be fake dating for almost eight years, then I’d choose you. Seriously, man, I’m kind of glad that the Asian girls drew us back in fourth grade. Imagine if they drew me and Cartman, I wouldn't touch that dude, like ever.“

"I’m k-kind of glad too,“ Tweek admitted.

"It’s just we’ve been together for so long and don’t even know what it is not to be. I think we should find out,“ Craig continued. "We’re still going to be friends and we can still hang out.“

They arrived at school and Craig parked. None of them wanted to get up and walk to the school so they just sat there next to each other.

"Y-yeah, but we have to ignore each other at first,“ Tweek said.

Craig nodded. And nothing would be the same anymore after it. "Seems like it.“

"I’ll… I just think I’ll miss this,“ Tweek whispered, so quietly Craig almost didn’t hear it.

"Me too,“ he said and ruffled Tweek’s blonde hair. For some reason he pulled Tweek towards him and buried his face in Tweek’s hair, pushing the boy to his chest. Maybe this was their last real hug. Tweek smelt so good and Craig was going to miss this too. Soon Tweek’s smell will fade from Craig’s bed, soon nobody would make him his favorite hot chocolate or curl his fingers around his when it was cold or make him soup when he was sick…

He was going to miss this. Craig wasn’t so sure if he wanted to break up anymore because part of him wanted just to stay with Tweek forever in this car, clinging onto him and feeling Tweek’s arms wrapped around his body.

"We have to go to class,“ Tweek murmured against his chest.

"I don’t want to.“

"I know, me neither.“ Tweek looked up to him and their faces were so close to each other that Craig had to hold his breath.

"How about one last kiss before it’s over?“, Craig joked and Tweek leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Craig had to fight the urge to touch the place Tweek had kissed him and to resist pulling him closer again. So instead he kissed Tweek on the top of his head and let him go.

 

 

 

"I’m throwing a party tomorrow,“ Token announced at their lunch table. Clyde and he were discussing it cheerfully, but Craig didn’t want to participate. He didn’t even want to eat, he just couldn’t bring himself to do anything.

"Hey, Craig, what’s up?“, Clyde asked.

"Where’s Tweek?“

Craig shrugged. Maybe he was held up. Maybe they had another weekend as a couple… But then Tweek appeared in front of them.

"Hi, guys,“ he greeted them and then his glance shot to Craig. His lips were pressed to a thin line and he put his coffee on the table. He did not bring a food tray with him, which was probably better. "I need to talk to you, Craig.“

"Good, me too,“ Craig replied, loud enough for two tables around them to hear.

"We have tried to postpone this the whole time and I just think it’s time for us to finally talk,“ Tweek said. "And I don’t want to hear your excuses, I know it’s better if we’d do this in private, but it’s really hard catching you alone nowadays!“

This was a complete lie, since they were together all the time.

"Good, so now here I am. What do you want?“

"This between us… it’s not working anymore, Craig,“ Tweek said. By now more people’s attention had been brought to the break up between the longest lasting couple in South Park High.

"This can’t be happening,“ Clyde whispered.

"It’s not working anymore? What exactly do you mean?“ Why isn’t anybody stopping them? Where was Cartman? Why didn’t he shout how much he loved Wendy?

"You and I, we don’t work anymore. We haven’t worked for a while now, you must have noticed too.“

Nobody was going to stop them, this was really happening. Craig remembered their first fake break up years ago and this was much worse even though the last time he had been the bad guy. He stood up so he could be face to face with Tweek.

"We don’t work anymore?!“

"Yes, you’ve been so distant lately!“

"Maybe it was  _you_ who were distant.“

Tweek sighed, totally getting into his role. "Maybe you’re right. It always takes two to ruin a relationship, and I’m not blaming you for anything. We just… we’ve drifted apart and I don’t think we’re good for each other anymore.“

"You’re right,“ Craig said loudly, hoping by now everybody was listening. He didn’t want to check, because all he was looking at was Tweek’s pale face. They finally did it, but why did he feel so bad? Why did it feel so wrong? "We aren’t good for each other anymore.“

"I’m glad you agree. I think we should go separate ways,“ Tweek replied.

No.This is what Craig had wanted the whole time, but now that he finally got it he didn’t want to anymore.  _Stop this, dude. You will be able to finally date someone else for real. Or at least get your first kiss. And get laid._

"Yes, we should,“ Craig agreed. 

"So I guess it’s over now.“  
  
"Yeah, it most likely is.“ Tweek took a deep breath. "Those had been nice seven years, Craig.“ His voice was shaking and he was getting all teary. Tweek was such a great actor because it made Craig want to hug him. He didn’t want to see Tweek sad.

"Yes, they were.“

Tweek took his coffee mug and gulped. "I’ll get going now then.“ He turned away and walked off. Craig didn’t look after him, no, he knew it would hurt too much and he bit down on his lower lip and crossed his arms over his stomach.

„"Oh god,“ Token said. "Have you seen it coming?“ 

"Yeah,“ Craig confessed. He had.  

"Oh no!“ Clyde stood up and sat down next to Craig, putting his arm over him. "Are you okay? You guys have been together for so long I bet you’re feeling awful right now!“ Clyde had actual tears in his eyes. "This is so sad you were perfect for each other!“ 

"Apparently, we weren’t,“ Craig replied and shrugged Clyde off who then let out a sigh.

"We’re here for you, man,“ Clyde said. "If you wanna talk about it. Token and I- we’re here for you. I know what it’s like to go through a break up.“

Yes, but this was different! Craig had never loved Tweek, they haven’t really dated.

"It’s okay,“ Craig said. "I’m fine.“

"Are you sure?“, Token asked and Craig nodded.

"How is Tweek feeling? Maybe we should look after him,“ Clyde suggested.

"How are we going to hang out now?“, Token asked and Craig shrugged.

"Maybe we’ll be able to be friends some day,“ he replied. He hoped it would be soon because Craig already missed Tweek’s presence at the lunch table.

 

 

 

The town wasn’t as miserable as the first time.

Craig on the other hand felt miserable. He wouldn’t admit this, but on the way home he listened to 'Say Something‘ by A Great Big World on repeat and couldn’t even bring himself to get out of the car when he arrived at home.

At dinner his entire family was strangely quiet and Craig tried hard to ignore the fifth chair that had been occupied by Tweek several times a week.

"So… I’ve heard about from Mrs. Marsh,“ his mother started. "How are you feeling?“

Craig shrugged and didn’t know what to say. "I’m fine,“ he lied.

"So will Tweek never come over again anymore?“, Ruby asked and Craig didn’t say anything to that.

"I did not see it coming,“ his father said. "You spent the entire day at his house only two days ago.“ Even though his father hasn’t been a fan of Craig being in a relationship with Tweek, he had warmed up to that boy over the years and now liked him and accepted him into their family.

Almost eight years. That  _was_ a long time, it was almost half of his life.

"Things happen,“ Craig just answered.

"But why?“, Ruby asked. "I liked Tweek!“

"We all liked him,“ his mother agreed. "It’s a shame, I really thought some day he’ll be my son in law… Oh, the Tweaks must be sad about it too!“

The Tuckers and the Tweaks are on friendly terms, too since their son had been dating for so long. The two families have spent many afternoons together or had gone out for dinner and Craig suddenly felt sick thinking about this.

"I’m not hungry anymore,“ he said and stood up.

"But Craig!“, Ruby yelled.

Craig showed her his middle finger and she replied accordingly. His parents’ exchanged glances and his mother nodded then.

"You can go to your room. If you… need something or want to talk, you know we’re here for you.“

Craig didn’t reply but just walked up to his room and let himself fall down on his bed. His head was buried in the pillow that belonged to Tweek. It smelt so much like his ex boyfriend and Craig refused to get rid of it.

After laying there for a long time just snuggling the pillow and imaging it to be Tweek, which did not mean he had feelings for him, he was just sad that he lost his best friend temporary, he checked his phone.

He had gotten many texts from concerned people, mostly girls, who were asking if he was okay. Logging onto Facebook showed him that Tweek had already changed his relationship status from 'in a relationship with Craig Tucker‘ to 'single‘ and this hurt even more.

Quickly Craig did so too and then checked the event Token had created for his party tomorrow. Maybe it’ll help him ‚get over‘ Tweek, getting drunk and partying until he didn’t know where up and down was anymore.

Craig couldn’t tell whether he wanted Tweek to be at the party or not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY FUCKING HAPPENED  
> and now lets see it ALL. GOING. DOWN. >:)  
> let the angst begin


	11. Eleventh Obstacle: The Tweaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Like I said, I’m over Tweek,“ he explained. "Call me. We could, I don’t know. Hang out.“
> 
> "Aren’t you gay?“
> 
> "What? No! I’m not gay!“, he said louder than necessary. "I’m bi. And I think you’re cute.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for making you all sad except i'm not really but yall need to know that i was really sad too while i wrote the next few chapters. they are all sad.  
> prepare for a ride full of angst  
> also i named tweeks mom helen bc idk her name  
> thank you btw for over 240 kudos!! also the break up chaptet had over 30 comments omg this must have hit u real hard...

It felt weird. Helping Token prepare for the party without Tweek.

As far as Craig knew, Tweek didn’t want to go to the party. He felt bad because he didn’t want to be the reason Tweek stayed at home alone instead of having a good time with his friends. On the other hand, Tweek wasn't a big fan of parties anyways. He hated the crowds, they made him panic and alcohol made him even worse. He did like the big Shisha Token had in his room. It was huge and four people could use it at the same time.

Four, the perfect number.

Now, instead of Tweek there was Jimmy who had offered to help. He and Craig were setting up the table for beer pong, while Clyde and Token put all the alcohol bottles on a long table and mixed a punch.

"So, how are you?“, Jimmy asked him.

"I’m fine,“ Craig replied. He didn’t know how many times he had said this since the break up. He was tired of it to be honest. They set up the Shisha and decided to have one round before the first guests came storming in.

"I’m sorry, Craig, but I have to confess I really, really miss Tweek,“ Clyde said. "It’s not the same without him.“

"I know,“ he said. "I miss him too.“

"How does it feel like a single man? I bet it’s really weird for you,“ Jimmy said and it was true.

"Yeah, it’s weird, but seriously, guys. You can stop worrying so much about me, I’m fine. I’ve seen it coming,“ he insisted. "I’ll just get drunk today.“

Token smiled. "Yeah, that’s what I wanna hear!“

Maybe he’ll find someone else today, a cute girl he could make out with and that made him forget his break up with Tweek and the fact that he missed that boy even more than he wanted to admit.

 

 

 

Craig doesn’t even remember how many drinks he has had. He just wanted to forget and he just wanted people to stop being so _annoying._

During the night plenty of people walked up to him just to tell him how sorry they were about their break up and to ask for his well being. By the time Kyle asked him, he wasn't the calm Craig one knew anymore.

"I’m fine, okay? Can you guys shut the fuck up and let me alone and not ask me about Tweek? I’m over him!“

Kyle arched his eyebrows. "Sure, you’re over him.“ His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Craig wanted to punch that guy in the face. „I just wanted to make sure… I mean, we haven’t thanked you yet. You kind of brought us together.“

"I don’t fucking care, okay? You guys were annoying and I just wanted you to get it over with,“ Craig replied and Kyle sighed.

"I know, but I’m still thankful.“

"Whatever.“ Craig needed a cigarette and walked out of the huge mansion and entered the night. The fresh air made him shudder for a moment and he thought about how Tweek would scold him for going outside when he had been sick just a few days ago.

He found Kenny and Butters outside, holding hands and making out, even though Kenny had a cigarette between his fingers. God, they were so horrible. Ever since everybody knew about them, they hasn’t been able to stop touching each other in front of everyone.

Craig had forgotten his light inside, he had used it for the Shisha, so he approached them. „Got a light?“ In his hand was still a cup of vodka mixed with an energy drink.

Kenny groaned, "Do you mind? I’m having a moment right now.“

"Kenny!“, Butters said and looked at Craig, who was starting to feel dizzy. How many drinks has he had so far? He couldn’t even _tell_. "Hi, Craig. How are you?“

Was he fucking serious? Craig closed his eyes for a while and just shook his head. He was not going to answer that. "So you have a light or not?“

"Yeah.“ Kenny reached into his pocket and threw it towards him. „I noticed Tweek isn’t here.“

"No,“ Craig said. "He doesn’t like parties.“

"Really? He has been at every party so far,“ Kenny said.

"Yeah, because I had been with him-" Craig stopped himself from saying anything more. He might be a little bit drunk but he wasn’t _that_ drunk. Before he took out a cigarette, he drank his entire cup in just a few sips. The alcohol burned on his tongue and left an awful taste, there had been too much vodka in it but Craig didn’t care.

He was a free man! Only he really didn't feel that free.

"Why did you break up?“, Kenny asked, while Craig started smoking.

"We were never really together, so why live a lie?“, Craig replied.

"Because it’s a beautiful lie,“ Kenny said, giving him a smile. "Because you love Tweek.“

"I don’t fucking _love_ Tweek,“ Craig growled. He just really liked him. As a friend.

"Sure you don’t.“

Craig didn’t even know what it was like to be in love, but he knew that it wasn’t what he felt for Tweek. He did _not_ love Tweek.

 

 

 

 

Craig was drunk, he was _really_ drunk.

He didn’t know what he was doing anymore and the last time he checked his watch, it had been 3 am and he had been losing at beer pong against Heidi Turner. How could he lose beer pong against her? He knew how, by not even knowing what the fuck he was doing anymore.

She had been drunk too, but probably not as drunk as he was and after the game he felt like throwing up, so he went outside. She followed him, concerned for his well being.

"Craig, are you okay? I shouldn’t have destroyed you so much,“ she giggled at herself and Craig rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I’m okay-„ But the next thing he knew was him throwing up in a bush in Token’s garden and nearly stumbling but Heidi helped him stand up.

"How are you getting home?“

"Sleepover at Token’s,“ Craig replied.

"Maybe I should help you! Like, where is the room? You should rest I think you’re done for the night. Or morning, geez, it’s already four am.“

Craig shook his head, no, he didn’t want to sleep and rest! "Thanks but no. I’ll… I don’t wanna.“

"You’re a wreck, Craig,“ Heidi stated. "Is this because of the break up?“

"What? No! Why does everyone assume it is?“ Okay, maybe a little bit. „I’m over Tweek, I’m not hurt or anything.“

"I doubt it,“ Heidi sighed and took his arm. "You should really go rest.“

"Give me your phone, I need to call someone.“

"What’s with your phone?“, Heidi asked him, but handed it to him.

"I don’t know where it is,“ Craig confessed and it was a miracle that he was able to save his number in her contacts and handed her the phone back. "You should call me sometime.“

"What?“ Heidi seemed confused.

"Like I said, I’m over Tweek,“ he explained. "Call me. We could, I don’t know. Hang out.“

"Aren’t you gay?“

"What? No! I’m not gay!“, he said louder than necessary. "I’m bi. And I think you’re cute.“ He had never thought Heidi Turner was cute before, but she smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay. But now let’s go inside, I’ll let Token know you’re going to sleep-"

"No! You can’t catch me!“ Craig ran away and he didn’t stop until he was at his home. He was out of breath and started laughing. Nobody who would’ve seen him now would know that he had been sick just a few days ago! Craig Tucker, marathon runner. He walked to the door and rang the bell because he also didn’t know where the fuck his keys.

It took like a year until someone opened the door and there was Tweek.

"C-Craig?“

"Tweek? What are you doing at my house?“, Craig asked him.

"This is my house.“

"Oh.“ Craig started laughing and just walked inside, pulling Tweek into a hug. "Where were you today, man? I missed you at the party! Everybody did! Can I stay over?“

Tweek didn’t hug him back, but Craig didn’t care, but ran to Tweek’s bedroom, letting himself fall down on his bed. „It’s so comfy here.“

"Craig, it’s four am!“

"Yeah, why are you still awake? Let me guess you couldn’t sleep.“

Tweek nodded and Craig pulled him down next to him on the bed. "It’s okay, I’m here now. You can sleep.“

"C-Craig?“

"Mh?“

"We’re not a couple anymore. A-and you stink.“

"Sorry, I smoked, drank and puked,“ Craig said, grinning and Tweek sighed.

"Maybe you sh-should go, we broke up, remember?“

Craig just pushed him closer and put his head on Tweek’s chest. "Good night.“

"Craig!“ Tweek sighed and his fingers went up to Craig’s hair, playing with them. "Good night.“

"Love you,“ Craig whispered before falling asleep.

 

 

When he woke up he felt horrible.

His head was spinning and in front of him was Tweek with a cup of water and some aspirin. "I-I figured you’ll need this.“

"Thanks.“ Craig sat up, took the aspirin and downed the cup. „Fuck, I feel horrible.“

"You shouldn’t d-drink so much, Craig,“ Tweek said.

"I’m sorry… Fuck, what am I even doing here? We’re not a couple anymore!“

"You were really drunk.“

"I don’t remember anything anymore.“ Craig groaned. "I hope I didn’t do something stupid.“

Tweek just stared at him and then shook his head. "My parents don’t know you’re here. It’s b-better this way, I don’t want them to ask questions.“

Craig understood and he stood up. "I’m really sorry.“

"It’s okay. You should go, though“ Tweek gave him a box and Craig just took it.

"What’s that?“

"Your stuff.“

Oh. Craig hasn’t even thought about this, but Tweek was right. He had to get his stuff back and he also had to give Tweek’s stuff back to him. He looked into the box in which all his clothes were, his toothbrush, his towels, some video games… Something in his chest ached.

"I called Token, he’s picking you up. He’s waiting outside.“

"What time is it?“

"Two pm.“

"Fuck,“ Craig repeated. "Thanks for everything.“

"Be careful, I really… If m-my parents see you, it’ll be r-really awkward.“

Craig nodded and he slowly walked downstairs, Tweek following him and hoping Mr. and Mrs. Tweak weren’t going to see him.

"Tweek, there’s your friend outside waiting for you! Token!“, Tweek’s mom shouted and walked to the stairs. Fuck.

Craig froze and she stared at him. "Craig?“

"Uh… hi?“

"What are you doing here? I thought you two…“ She gave him a light smile.

"I wanted to pick up my stuff,“ Craig lied. "Since I won’t be here anymore.“

"Oh.“ She nodded. "This is so sad. We’ll miss having you around, Craig. You were part of this family.“

Hearing her say this hurt him so much and Craig just wanted to drop everything and tell her that he won’t be gone forever. Tweek’s parents weren’t perfect but they were important persons for him and he didn’t want to see him sad because of him. Because of his idea to break up.

"Thank you, I really felt like being part of it too,“ he replied and gulped.

"Richard is really sad about this,“ she said.

"Nghh, Mom!“, Tweek yelled.

"I’m sorry, I still don’t understand why you broke up! You were doing so well… I just didn’t see it coming and you were here only a few days ago. You were so good for Tweek.“ She put her hand on Craig’s shoulder and it made him feel guilty.

"You were not only a good boyfriend but also the best friend I could ask for my son.“

"Thank you,“ he said. He didn’t want to let this go. He didn’t want to have his stuff back, he just… Craig couldn’t look her into the eyes. "I, uh. Should get going.“

"Craig?“

"Yeah?“

"You two might have broken up and it’s probably already really hard for you since you’re going to school together and have the same friends, but you have to know that if you want, you can still work at our shop,“ she said. "And we still care a lot about you, son.“

Craig was touched by this and just hated it. He shouldn’t be so touched by his fake ex boyfriend's mothers’ words!

"If you ever need something, just let us know.“

"Okay, thank you,“ he said again. "Goodbye, Helen.“ He looked at Tweek who stared at the ground and didn’t even look at him. „Bye, Tweek.“ Tweek didn’t answer, but just closed the door.

Craig walked to Token’s car and sat down on the passenger seat.

"Okay, what the fuck happened last night?“, Token asked him, throwing the missed phone in the box.

"I was drunk… and somehow ended up at Tweek’s place.“ Craig looked through the stuff in the box.

"Are you really sure you’re over him?“

No, he wasn’t. He really wasn’t, but he _had_ to be because none of this had been real even though it felt real. Craig felt like crying, but instead he just flipped Token off.

"I’m just saying, man. I hope you didn't cry and tell him you want him back.“

"I’m not Clyde.“

He thought about Tweek’s parents and how he had not only broken up with Tweek but also with his family. His life would never be the same anymore and Craig couldn’t say he was happy about it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a story about breaking up yall shouldve been prepared that its going to be sad :)  
> also i regretted not including jimmy in the main clique of the story (with token and clyde) so somewhere in the middle of writing this i tried to include him all the time hehe
> 
> FUN FACT: red was originally going to have heidi's role but then i found out shes related to craig so i made red bebes love interest instead and used heidi 
> 
> ps: drunk craig is drunk me. running away from my friends


	12. Twelfth Chapter: Heidi Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek was staring at them both and Craig really wanted to know what he was thinking. Was he happy for Craig?
> 
> Heidi then noticed Tweek and her smile faded. "Oh, this is awkward.“
> 
> "S-so, are you two dating?“, Tweek asked.
> 
> "Not really,“ Heidi said. "We’re… going on our first date now. I hope this is okay for you?“
> 
> Tweek’s entire body shook and he nodded. "Y-Yeah, of course- nngh, I d-don’t mind. You two have fun, argh.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no hate on heidi pls shes a cute girl lmao

He didn’t want to be the reason Tweek had to sit somewhere else, but Tweek sat with Jimmy and some other guys at the other side of the cafeteria. Maybe it was for the better.

In chemistry Craig had changed seats with Heidi, who had offered to. He was glad she had asked him because he didn’t know how to act if they had to team up for a project.

During lunch, she had started texting him.

_**hi i wasn’t sure if you were serious when u said i should call you sometime so i’m texting you** _

Oh, Craig had totally forgotten about that. He tried to remember what had happened at Token’s party. Yeah, he had puked in front of her and then later given her his phone number. Out of all girls’ in this school, he had decided that Heidi Turner was a good fit.

_**no its cool im glad u texted me** _

He sounded much nicer in the texts than in real life because he didn’t actually care about Heidi. She was nice, he guessed and pretty and popular enough. Also, she apparently was interested.

"Who are you texting with?“, Clyde asked.

"Heidi.“

"Heidi _Turner_?“, Clyde seemed to be surprised.

"Do you know any other Heidi?“

_**so you were serious?** _

_**yeah i was** _

_**100%?** _

_**101%** _

A big lie. Craig wasn’t really sure if he wanted to date Heidi, but it was too late anyways. There had been a reason why he had wanted to break up with Tweek and this was the reason. He couldn’t just give up now, he had to do this.

"I didn’t believe this when I heard someone tell me you and Heidi had been flirting at my party,“ Token said.

"What? You only just broke up with Tweek and are already flirting with other girls?!“ Clyde kicked Craig under the table and Craig kicked back.

"It’s none of your business,“ he said.

"It is! Tweek’s my friend and I know what it’s like. I have to see Bebe with your cousin all the time,“ Clyde explained. "It hurts.“

"Tweek is okay with it,“ Craig said. "Besides, Heidi and I haven’t done anything yet.“

"So you will?“, Token asked.

"Will what?“

"Ask her out?“

Craig shrugged. "Why not?“

 _**good** _ , Heidi replied.

_**do u wanna hang out some time** _

_**sure :) when?** _

"I just did.“

Clyde gasped and put his hand above his chest. "How would you know Tweek is okay with it?“

 "I asked him,“ Craig lied. "He’s fine.“

"He’s not fine,“ Token said. "He probably is just faking it. I mean, this is Tweek we’re talking about, he’s a great actor.“

 _**tomorrow after school?** _ , Craig texted her back.

_**okay. what do you want to do?** _

_**how about a movie and dinner** _ This was how a normal date went, right? It was so weird, Craig had never dated anyone but Tweek so he didn’t exactly knew how it worked. Tweek and his dates had usually just been lazy days of them playing video games.

_**sounds great!** _

"I have a date with her tomorrow,“ Craig said.

"This is too fast!“, Clyde said. "Aren’t you sad?“ 

"Seriously, Craig. You only just broke up a few days ago and you’ve been dating for seven years! You can’t get over such a long relationship that quickly,“ Token agreed but Craig just sighed.

"I am fine, I’m over Tweek, okay? I’ll prove this to you today.“

He was going to have this first kiss today. Finally and that even before his eighteenth birthday!

 

 

 

Craig’s first real date. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

He waited for Heidi in front of her class, which she had with Tweek. Tweek walked out earlier than the other kids.

"C-Craig? What are you doing here?“

Craig shrugged. "I am waiting for someone.“

"Who?“

"You really didn’t need to wait for me! We could’ve met at your car!“, Heidi said, smiling and she tucked her arm into Craig’s. Tweek was staring at them both and Craig really wanted to know what he was thinking. Was he happy for Craig?

Heidi then noticed Tweek and her smile faded. "Oh, this is awkward.“

"S-so, are you two dating?“, Tweek asked.

"Not really,“ Heidi said. "We’re… going on our first date now. I hope this is okay for you?“

Tweek’s entire body shook and he nodded. "Y-Yeah, of course- nngh, I d-don’t mind. You two have fun, argh.“ He put his hands in his hair and pulled it, a habit he hasn’t done for a while and had unlearnt.

Craig didn’t know what he was doing, when he gently took Tweek’s hand and put them down. "Don’t.“

Tweek stared at him with his eyes wide open and he stopped shaking. His hands had been so soft and Craig had missed feeling them. "Anyways, we should get going. Bye.“

He walked towards his car with Heidi.

"So, it’s really okay that you’re on a date with me now?“

"Tweek and I aren’t together anymore,“ Craig said.

"I know, but… you’ve been together for so long. I don’t know, isn’t it a little bit too fast?“

Craig couldn’t deal with her thinking so too. "No, it’s not. I’m over him. I want to be here with you, not him.“ Somehow it felt like a lie, but Heidi didn’t notice and her face lighted up.

"Thank you. I want to be here with you too,“ she said.

The date went well. She talked most of the time and he just commented on it. She didn’t talk too much, so it wasn’t annoying, but he wasn’t generally interested in their conversation. When they were in the cinema, he offered to buy the snacks, while she waited for him.

Craig walked to the counter, where he had bought the snacks for his and Tweek’s ‚dates‘ countless of times. Heidi had wanted a coke and a small popcorn, so he ordered that and a big popcorn with coke for himself.

Only that he didn’t.

"Coffee and a small popcorn,“ he accidentally said instead of the coke he wanted to get for Heidi. It was already too late, so when he came back, he gave her his coke and drank the coffee.

Fuck, this had been Tweek’s usual order. He had liked this theatre, because they also had coffee and now Craig fucked up and had to drink something he didn’t even _like_. Then again, he didn’t really mind. He hated coffee, but drinking it somehow made him feel like he was nearer to Tweek.

The smell of the coffee made him feel warm inside and think of Tweek. God, he really missed that boy and how he smelt of coffee. Craig thought for a moment about their fake make out session they had in front of Kenny and quickly thought of something else because he didn’t want to recall wanting to know what Tweek would taste like when he was on a date with Heidi.

Someone he could _actually_ kiss.

The movie was shitty, but Heidi really liked it, so he didn’t say it was. "The main actor was great. He's Tweek’s favorite,“ he just said when she asked him what he thought of the movie.

During dinner she talked about the party. "I heard Eric and Wendy had another make out session. Rumor has it they’ve slept with each other after it.“

"Thinking about it makes me sick,“ Craig said. Wendy was the prettiest girl in their grade and Cartman didn’t deserve her. Craig didn’t really care, though.

"I know, but it’s kind of cute, isn’t it? How he had loved her for all this time,“ Heidi said. „Kind of romantic. Are you romantic?“

"Not really, but Tweek wasn’t either, so it didn’t matter,“ Craig replied. „How about you?“

"I’d like to say I’m a little bit romantic,“ Heidi said after a while. "Where did you go to after you ran away anyways?“

"I ended up at Tweek’s house, it was crazy. I must have been really drunk,“ Craig said.

Heidi laughed quietly, "Oh, yeah. You threw up in one of the bushes.“

"You destroyed me in beer pong,“ Craig said.

Heidi seemed to be surprised. "Usually boys don’t admit it when a girl’s better than them at a drinking game.“

Craig shrugged. "I was really wasted, though. Usually Tweek looks after me and makes sure I don’t drink too much.“

Heidi was silent for a while and put her brown hair behind her ears. "It was fun. I never thought we’d get along… You’ve always been so intimidating.“

"How?“

"You’re so tall and, I don’t know! You always seem so passive and never smile. Plus, you’re known for being a trouble maker and I’ve heard plenty of times that you had been sent to the principal,“ Heidi explained. "I mean, we girls have always thought you were… attractive,“ she blushed, „but you were always dating Tweek so I never thought…“ She shrugged.

They talked for a while and after dinner Craig drove her to her house and dropped her off. Was this the part where he kissed her? He walked her to the door.

"Today was nice,“ she said. 

"Yeah, it was.“ It wasn’t horrible, but Craig had to admit he preferred a day in with Tweek. Craig leaned in and wanted to kiss her but she walked one step backwards. 

"Craig…“

"What?“ He hoped she didn’t notice that he was hurt.

"I don’t think this is a good idea.“

"Why?“

"Because you obviously still love Tweek!“ What?! Craig stared at her confused. How did she even get that idea?

"I don’t love Tweek.“

"I should’ve known, the girls have warned me. They said not to go out with you since you’ve only broken up some days ago, but I thought you were cute,“ Heidi explained. "It was a stupid idea. They were right.“

"I don’t love Tweek,“ Craig repeated. 

"You’re still not over him,“ Heidi said. "You’re on a date with me and do you even know how many times you mentioned your ex boyfriend? That’s kind of a turn off for a date.“ She sighed. "I don’t blame you, Craig, I’m not angry. I understand that you still love him, you’ve been together for such a long time.

I think it’s better for you if you didn’t date anyone for a while and wait until you’re really over Tweek.“

But he did not love Tweek!

"Thank you for the date though, it really was nice. Maybe we could stay friends.“ Heidi hugged him quickly and then disappeared through the door, leaving a baffled and confused Craig in front of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://redrobin.co.vu  
> this is my tumblr hmu and talk creek to me  
> btw i wanted to torture you more and not post a chapter a day bc this fic over so soon... BUT u are lucky. im kinda afraid that creek wont be canon at the end of the season anymore and i want to post it all before its over


	13. Thirteenth Obstacle: Kenny McCormick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny laughed and pointed at the shirt he was wearing underneath. "Isn’t that Tweek’s?“
> 
> If Craig wouldn’t have been high he might have been embarrassed and blushed. "Yeah.“ He brought it up to smell it. "I missed his smell.“
> 
> "You’re soooo in love with Tweek Tweak,“ Kenny said.
> 
> "I’m not.“
> 
> "You are.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few chapters ago i mentioned i've written a chapter called 'thirteenth obstacle: kenny mccormick'. now we are finally here. this is an important chapter. mark it on ur calendars guys
> 
> warning: drugs  
> srsly they are high 99% of the chapter. i forgot to put this warning at the party chapter bc u know alcohol is also a drug (KIDS DONT DO DRUGS) anyways....

Breaking up had already been hard and had taken them almost two weeks… How hard could getting laid be?! Apparently Cartman and Wendy had fucked so why wasn’t Craig able to do that too?

What was wrong with him?

Oh, yeah. He was 'in love‘ with Tweek. He couldn’t believe this. First Kenny and now Heidi Turner. Craig definitely wasn’t in love with Tweek. He was on top of it straight. Sure, he told everyone he was bisexual but he really wasn’t. He liked girls, he hadn’t really _liked_ Heidi but she had been cute and Craig would’ve wanted to know what it’d be like to kiss her.

He imagined if the date would’ve gone differently and he wouldn’t have mentioned Tweek, he would’ve gotten a kiss by now. Kissing Heidi Turner would be nice probably. She had a nice and sweet fragrance, a little bit too sweet but it smelt good. Craig imagined having to lean down to her because she was so small and her having to stand on her tip toes to kiss him back.

He imagined closing his eyes and putting his lips on hers, his hands in her blonde, short messy hair. And how she would sigh against his lips when they parted and he’d smell her coffee breath and then leaning in again, stealing yet another kiss from her… How she would say his name against his ear and-

Wait.

The voice he imagined wasn’t _Heidi’s_ voice. And Heidi did not have short blonde hair or smelt like coffee.

Fuck, Craig was going crazy.

It was friday when he was outside, smoking and trying to ignore the weird day dreams that had gotten worse and worse over the days. 

He just missed Tweek, that was all! It was normal to miss their best friends. They haven’t really talked to each other since tuesday which was weird for him. He was used to talk to Tweek every day and hang out with him. It was like something in his life was missing and Craig felt empty inside. Tweek’s pillow also slowly started not to smell like him anymore.

"Hi,“ Kenny greeted him at the smoking corner.

"Hey.“

Kenny took out a bag from his jacket and revealed weed. "You want some?“ Craig hesitated and nodded.

"How much?“

"It’s free,“ Kenny said. "But not here. Drive me to my house, will you?“

Craig really wasn’t stoked about the idea of spending his afternoon at Kenny’s house. He knew that their home was really brought down, but this was free weed! So he agreed and drove them to the McCormick’s home where they passed a passed out Mr. McCormick on their way to Kenny’s room.

Kenny opened the windows because he knew that his room was going to smell strongly like the weed after it.

He gathered some snacks and then started to roll two joints, one for each of them.

"So,“ Kenny said. "I heard you’re not over Tweek yet.“

Craig scoffed. It had been spread quickly after his failed date with Heidi, that Craig was still super in love with Tweek. The Asian girls have even started drawing them again. He wondered what Tweek thought about those rumors and wish he could ask him. He wished he could joke around with Tweek about it again, but it wasn’t possible.

"If you’re trying to tell me again how much I love Tweek, then you won’t succeed,“ Craig said and took the joint Kenny was handing him over and put it between his lips. 

He had gotten high with Tweek a couple of times too. Alcohol and smoking weren’t exactly things Tweek enjoyed, but he liked getting high. It made him calmer and Craig had liked getting high with Tweek too because he for once didn’t twitch and also smiled. He really liked Tweek’s smile, the way his mouth curled and his whole face brightened…

When both of them were high, sitting on the floor and watching the smoke while eating the snacks, Kenny started talking about Tweek again. "You miss him, right?“

"Yeah,“ Craig confessed.

"How much?“

Craig closed his eyes. "The last time I missed someone that much was when Stripe died. Tweek helped me bury him and I cried for the first and last time in front of him. I’ve never cried in front of anyone but Tweek.“

"You must really trust him,“ Kenny said.

"He’s my best friend,“ Craig replied, taking another drag. 

"Clyde and Token are your best friends too, but it’s not the same,“ Kenny stated.

"No, because Tweek is my _bestest._ “ Craig smiled and imagined Tweek next to him. He would’ve laughed by now. Craig would’ve rested his head on Tweek’s lap and the other boy would’ve taken off his hat and played with his hair. 

Craig felt hot so he took off his jacket.

"Dude.“ Kenny laughed and pointed at the shirt he was wearing underneath. "Isn’t that _Tweek’s_?“

If Craig wouldn’t have been high he might have been embarrassed and blushed. "Yeah.“ He brought it up to smell it. "I missed his smell.“

"You’re _soooo_ in love with Tweek Tweak,“ Kenny said.

"I’m not.“

"You are.“

"Nope.“ He popped his 'p‘ and Kenny laughed even more.

"I’ve never seen someone so in denial. I had been in denial too, you know, when I first started developing feelings for Butters.“

"Why?“

"Because it was _Butters,_ man!“ Kenny shrugged. "He has issues. He was too innocent and naive and too good for me. I’m a fucking slut, shut up, I know what people say about me. I don’t exactly care, but I’m messed up and Butters deserved better.“ 

Craig watched Kenny. The way he talked about Butters made him sad for some reason. He must really love this boy and Craig wished he could be here with Tweek now. 

"But the truth was, I was also just too fucking scared and didn’t believe it. I couldn’t believe that I fell in love with Butters out of all people,“ Kenny explained. "I’ve known him for all my life! I’ve been with many people, but none of them had been like Butters. Butters had been a friend of mine, I mean we weren’t really that close, not as close as you and Tweek but it was just weird. Suddenly realizing you’re in love with someone you've known all your life.“

Craig gulped. "How did it even happen?“

"I don’t know,“ Kenny said. "It just did. It was naturally, we spent more times with each other and he started visiting me during work. I then started visiting during the night and crawled through his window. It was months until we first kissed. The weird thing was that it wasn’t _him_ who was freaking out about it, it was me.“

"No way.“

"Yeah.“ Kenny laughed and put his hood up again and then played down on the floor, his face towards the ceiling. "We had to sneak around his parents all the time and it was shitty but it was worth it, you know? As long as I was able to be with him.“

Craig laid down next to him too.

"When his parents found out, fuck,“ Kenny laughed. "I was so out of my mind and scared. I was afraid I was never able to be with him again. That scared me more than the gun.“

"What happened?“

"I thought you didn’t care.“

"I do care.“

"You don’t care about anything, Craig.“

"That’s a lie,“ Craig whispered. 

"I know. You care about Tweek,“ Kenny grinned and Craig didn’t say anything and close his eyes instead.

"So what happened?“

"I found Butters, let him sleep over at my house and the parents wanted to call the cops or something but I threatened them.“ Kenny sighed. "I told Butters he could stay here forever, but this wasn’t right. Butters deserves more than this shit hole and he sure as hell deserves better than his fucking abusive parents, but he still loves them. And I love Butters.

So I helped him reconcile with his parents and they aren’t really happy about us, but they can’t really change it, you know?“

Craig nodded. "What a beautiful love story,“ he said.

"Your sarcasm was not needed,“ Kenny replied. "You wanna hear a better one?“

"Try me.“

"Two stupid boys thought pretending to be boyfriends was great until they fell in love with each other but one boy was too fucking stubborn to admit it to himself.“

Craig laughed and punched Kenny. "I’m not fucking stupid.“

"That’s all you learned from my story?“

Craig sat up again and shook his head. "I’m not in love with Tweek.“ 

"Say, doesn’t Tweek Tucker sound great? It has a nice ring to it,“ Kenny teased and Craig rolled his eyes.

"Like Butters McCormick?“

"I wouldn’t mind,“ Kenny said. "Graduate high school, marry Butters, run away with him and never come back to this shit hole of town ever again.“ 

"I’d like that too,“ Craig confessed.

"What?“

„Run away from South Park and never look back.“ Nothing really held him here anyways, except for Tweek, Clyde and Token.  

"Alone?“ 

"No, of course not,“ Craig said. "I’d bring Tweek with me if he wants to.“

Kenny grinned at him, showing all his teeth and Craig groaned. He wasn’t in love with Tweek! 

"I have to go,“ Craig said quickly and wanted to get up. 

"You can’t drive, you’re high.“ 

Fuck, he hasn’t thought about that. "I’ll walk.“

"Why don’t you just fucking admit it, Craig? Geez, you’re worse than Stan and Kyle,“ he said. "You’re even wearing his fucking shirt because of how much you miss him!“ 

"I just miss the way he smells.“

"Dude, that’s gay.“

"You’re gay.“

"Kinda true.“ Kenny sat up too and stared at him. "You want him here, right?“

Craig nodded slowly. „If Tweek would be here, I’d be sooo happy,“ he joked and closed his eyes, imaging Tweek being here, laughing at that stupid comment.

"You’re so fucking gay for Tweek.“

"Okay, maybe…“, Craig confessed after a while and laughed quietly. "Maybe I really wanna know what it’s like to kiss him.“

"Wait, I thought you’ve already kissed him?“

Craig shook his head. "Nah, that was just an act. I haven’t kissed Tweek.“

Kenny’s mouth fell open. "So, you haven’t been kissed, right?“

"Nope.“ 

"Wanna kiss me?“ Kenny leaned in and they were really close.

"Dude! What about Butters?“

"That was a joke and you wouldn’t want to kiss me anyways,“ Kenny stated. "You want your first kiss to be Tweek, right?“

Craig gulped and looked down. "Maybe.“

"Say it.“

"No way, man.“

"Come on!“

"Okay, I want my first kiss to be Tweek, are you happy?“

"Yeah.“ Kenny grinned and pinched his cheek. "I’m so glad I got us the weed.“

"Was this your plan all along?!“, Craig asked him and Kenny nodded.

"Yeah. Make you realize you’re in love with your best friend.“

And it worked. Because yes, Craig really wa _s_ in love with Tweek. "Fuck,“ he whispered when he realized it. " _I’m in love with Tweek_.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY FUCKING HAPPENED! *cheers*  
> like everyone already knows, kenny is a blessing for this world. 
> 
> also ive never really gotten high (i mean i tried multiple times but eh) so i'm really bad at writing ppl that are high. idk man
> 
> and bc i'm rude i'm going to let u wait until the next chapter. i wont post tomorrow (bc i'm away from my laptop mostly, sorry, but you know u should be happy this is a happy chapter... haha)
> 
> AND JUST ANOTHER THING:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5242820/chapters/12094703  
> here's a kenny/butters chapter if you havent read it. it just tells the story kenny told craig in this chapter


	14. Fourteenth Obstacle: Craig Tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I miss you,“ Craig blurted out and blushed yet again, "I mean- it's just. Forget it.“
> 
> "I-I miss you too, Craig,“ Tweek replied. They looked at each other for a while, the air heavy between them and Craig wanted to tell him so many things, but he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i made yall wait

He couldn't believe Kenny actually made him realize he was in love with Tweek.

Not only did Kenny make him realize this, he also made him say it out loud. Craig would've cursed Kenny and the weed, but he was actually kind of glad that it all happened.

He didn't need to deny it anymore and finally had some good explanations why he had all these thoughts of Tweek lately.

Craig couldn't believe he was in love with Tweek though. He had never thought that he was gay, he liked looking at girls too much. He couldn't believe that suddenly all his lies were true. He was bisexual, he was in love with Tweek and he really, really wanted to kiss him.

Craig wondered what Tweek would've done if he would've kissed him, back then when they still had been dating. Tweek had played along when he fake kissed him in front of Kenny to prove a point, but would he have done the same if it was a full on lips kiss?

On the other hand, Craig was glad he had never kissed Tweek. Because it wouldn't have been real and Tweek deserved better than that. Tweek deserved his first kiss to be a real one from somebody who kissed him full of emotions, and would tell him afterwards how much he loved him.

That somebody being Craig, of course. Damn, why did he have to break up? All of this... these past three weeks have since Craig has had the  _brilliant_ idea to break up have all just led up to this: To Craig falling in love with his best friend and fake boyfriend.

Well, not fake boyfriend.  _Ex_ boyfriend.

Craig wondered if he would've realized that he was in love with Tweek if they hadn't broken up. Because only when both of them knew this wasn't going to last for much longer anymore, they had spent even more time with each other. Craig had reminded himself several times what he'll miss once it was over and now that it was, he wanted nothing more than Tweek back.

He wanted him to be here now again, next to him on his bed. He wanted Tweek in his arms, he wanted to put his head on his chest and feel Tweek's long delicate fingers through his hair and he wanted to smell Tweek again. He wanted to go to the school with Tweek's hand in his and entwine their fingers. Craig wanted to spend the evenings at Tweek's place, drink the hot chocolate he did for him and play video games with Tweek.

Only that it was different this time. Craig didn't want to go back to what they used to be. Now he didn't want to kiss Tweek on the cheek when they were saying their goodbyes. He wanted to grab Tweek's hair and pull him closer by his waist to kiss him. He wanted to hear Tweek moan his name against his mouth and-

It was too late for that anyways.

It was over and all of it was Craig's fault. Being Tweek's fake boyfriend was better than nothing. Could he go to Tweek's house and say "Sorry I wanted to break up, it was stupid, please take me back and let's pretend we're boyfriends again?“

He didn't know if he could do it though. Having Tweek next to him the whole time and pretending something that wasn't a lie at all. He would have to hold himself all the time to not throw himself against Tweek and push him against the next wall.

He got it so bad. Craig even wore his fucking shirt even though it was too short for him! Tweek hasn't picked up his stuff from Craig's place yet even though it's been a week, so Craig took out a box and started collecting everything. There were Tweek's meds in the bedside table and several of his clothes that had their own place in Craig's closet. Before he put them in the box he brought them to his face and closed his eyes.

God, he couldn't believe he was such a hopeless case. He threw them in the box and searched for other stuff. He was sure he had forgotten something, but it was already a lot. Thinking about the fact that this was really their last goodbye, that they would never go back to what it was before, made Craig's heart ache.

He really didn't want to let go, but he had to.

Craig thought about their time together. He had ruined everything! Tweek might soon just go back to being his friend and Craig was thankful that they at least stayed friends, because he couldn't stand not being with him. He wasn't sure if that was going to be enough for Craig though. Just being friends? He wanted so much more than that and Tweek didn't feel the same like he did.

Tweek wasn't hopelessly, head over heels in love with Craig and Craig felt stupid for how much he was. He couldn't believe it took him almost eight years to realize this. All these missed opportunities... but even if he would've realized it sooner, Tweek wouldn't return his feelings.

Craig punched a wall, because the physical pain suppressed the emotional one and he didn’t want to cry, even though he really felt like crying and even led out a small sob.

Craig pulled out an envelope that he hid under his mattress. It was full of drawings from the Asian girls he had received over the years, most of them were the ones he had gotten during his stay in the hospital. He remembered how ridiculous he had thought they were, but now he wished they were true.

Well, not all of them. Some of them were really kind of stupid.

A lot of them were also really explicit and Craig had to remind themselves that they were just drawings and not real. No, he did not have Tweek sprawled under him half naked on his bed or him on top of Craig, but that thought appealed to him. Craig buried his face in his hands and tried not to think of that. He was trying really hard, but after a while he gave up and let his imagination wander. Thinking about his hands touching Tweek underneath him and the way the boy would react to his touches, how Tweek would whisper his name and pull Craig down into a hot and long kiss or how his tongue would trail over Craig's neck.

He was a seventeen year old boy with a good imagination and a crush, it didn't take long until he had gotten hard and not much longer until he had taken care of it and came with the thought of his best friend's legs wrapped around his waist.

Fuck. Craig felt a little bit guilty as he laid there on his bed, his jeans and boxer shorts pulled down to his thighs. He went to the bathroom to clean up quickly, took the box and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?“, his mom asked him on the way out.

"Returning Tweek's stuff,“ he answered.

"Oh.“ She sounded sad. "I just... I still can't believe it's really over.“

"Me neither,“ he said before walking out of the door. He also couldn't believe he had jerked off to Tweek for the first time in his life. Something told him that it wouldn't be the last time either.

He had driven to Tweek's house so many times and it felt strange to know that he won't go into the house or pick up Tweek. Craig was nervous as he stood in front of the house with the box in his hands, as he knocked. Tweek didn't like it when Craig rang the bell.

Craig knew so many little things about Tweek, what was he going to do with all this information now?

He waited some seconds until Tweek opened the door.

He wore an oversized shirt and looked so fucking cute in it, Craig just wanted to hug the shit out of him. Since when was he like this?

"What are you d-doing here?“

"Your stuff,“ he explained in a monotone voice and handed him the box. "You didn't come pick it up so I thought I'd give it to you.“

"Oh,“ Tweek nodded. "Thanks.“

Craig really didn't want to go, not yet. He wanted to stay, wanted Tweek to ask him to come in and to play games with him or just talk or do nothing at all. "So... how have you been?

"F-fine,“ Tweek said. "You?“

"Same.“ Craig put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Is that my shirt?“, Tweek asked. Craig looked down and realized he had his jacket still open and it showed him wearing his shirt. He felt the heat creep up his face.

"Yes, uh, I- didn't realize until I already wore it,“ he lied. "Sorry, I'll have it washed and then I'll give it to you.“

"No, it-it's okay,“ Tweek said quickly.

"Okay.“

"Okay.“ His eyes were so green and Craig couldn't help but stare at his eyes. He then stared at Tweek's lips. He quickly tore his gaze away and cleared his throat.

"So, when are we going to hang out again?“

"I don't know,“ Tweek said. "I g-guess soon?“

"Good.“ Craig smiled. "The new Dragon Age game is coming out soon, we should totally play it together.“

Tweek's mouth curved in a smile too. How he had missed that smile. "That'd be n-nice.“

"I miss you,“ Craig blurted out and blushed yet again, "I mean- it's just. Forget it.“

"I-I miss you too, Craig,“ Tweek replied. They looked at each other for a while, the air heavy between them and Craig wanted to tell him so many things, but he couldn't.

"Okay, I should go now then,“ he quickly said and Tweek nodded.

"Bye, Craig.“

 

 

 

He drove to Token's place where he also found Clyde. They were watching Star Wars together, popcorn bowls between them.

"Hi, Craig, what are you doing here?“, Clyde asked.

"Being hurt that you didn't invite me,“ Craig deadpanned and sat down between them, taking Clyde's popcorn bowl.

"Hey!“

"Is something up?“, Token asked. "You're upset. I can see you're upset.“

"How?“

"You already have a resting bitch face,“ Clyde explained. "But now it's even worse.“

Craig flipped him off, expecting Clyde to be angry at this, but he was used to it and Token just stopped the movie. "That's the best part,“ Craig said. It was right before Luke's hand was cut.

"Okay, what's up?“, Token asked him and Craig stared down at the popcorn.

"I miss Tweek,“ he confessed.

"I'd say I'm surprised, but I really am not,“ Clyde said.

"Yeah, I mean everyone in school thinks so anyways,“ Token laughed. "So, just tell him.“

"I just did.“

"You what?“

"I told him I miss him. I gave him back all the stuff he had at my place,“ Craig answered, stuffing a fist full of popcorn in his mouth.

"What did he say?“

"That he misses me too.“

Token and Clyde exchanged glances. "And, uh... did you say you want him back?“ Craig shook his head. That would be stupid. "Come on, why not?“, Token asked. "I'm pretty sure he wants you back just as much as you want.“

"No, he doesn't,“ Craig said.

"Yes, he does,“ Clyde replies.

"It's different.“

"Different  _how_?“

Craig shrugged. "He doesn't love me.“

"That's the biggest lie, I've ever heard,“ Token said and Clyde nodded in agreement.

"Tweek loves you, man. You were together for seven years and everybody can see he still loves you.“

"We haven't been together for seven years.“ Craig didn't know what made him finally tell his friends the truth. It probably was because he was so fucking lovesick.

"Okay, almost eight,“ Token rolled his eyes, but Craig sighed.

"You don't understand. Tweek and I haven't been together. We never were.“

"What do you mean?“ Clyde was confused and Craig couldn't blame him.

"We were fake dating the whole time. Everyone assumed it, so we played along. And we tried to break up, but then the whole town felt shit and...“ Craig bit down on his lower lip. "Then we started dating again.“

"You and Tweek have never been together?“ Token was shocked.

"No.“

"But what... you had sleepovers all the time!“

"We didn't do anything,“ Craig replied.

"We're supposed to believe you that you and Tweek have never been in a romantic relationship?“

"Yes.“

"But- all the time-  _eight years_! You both lied to us for eight years!“, Clyde was shocked and Token laughed.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen you two kiss,“ he said.

After a few moments, Clyde asked: "So what happened? Why did you break up?“

"I was done living a lie. Also, I wanted to get laid,“ Craig replied and Clyde grinned.  
  
"I forgot this means you're a virgin.“

"And also unkissed,“ Token added.

"Dude, no way! You at least kissed Tweek once, didn't you?“

Craig just flipped him off, but both of them knew what that meant. "It doesn't matter anymore anyways. I realized too late that I like him.“

"Are you  _stupid_?“, Token asked. "It's not too late. Tweek likes you too, you know! You should tell him.“

Craig shook his head. "Hell no.“

Clyde sighed. "Okay, one thing I've noticed is that he really does love you. He might be a good actor, but nobody could fake that. You never... you were the one who didn't show it and I always assumed it's because of how you are as a person.“

"He doesn't love me,“ Craig insisted.

"You're really oblivious when it comes to love,“ Token said and that was true. He thought about Token having feelings for Clyde.

"I don't think he does,“ he repeated.

"He does, trust us,“ Clyde said. „You have to tell him.“

"I can't. If he doesn’t, then it's over. If I don't tell him we can at least be friends.“

Token put his hand on Craig's shoulder. "Tell him before it's too late. You sometimes have to risk it. There's always a risk when you confess your love for someone...“ He looked over to Clyde and then back to Craig. "But when he returns your feelings, it's worth it.“

Then why didn't  _he_ confess his feelings for Clyde?

"Okay,“ he said.

"Wait, really?“ Clyde smiled and tugged his sleeve. "Wait, is this Tweek's shirt? Dude, you got it really hard for him!“

Craig groaned because he knew it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i make craig jerk off to yaoi drawings of him and tweek yeah i did bye  
> btw new chapter for my sidestory, this time its red/bebe  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5242820/chapters/12213341


	15. Fifteenth Obstacle: Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you d-doing here?“
> 
> "Who's that?“, the guy behind Tweek asked.
> 
> "I... just wanted... to buy a, uh, cupcake.“ What was he even saying?
> 
> "Michael, this is Craig,“ Tweek said and Michael gasped.
> 
> "Oh, your ex boyfriend? Wow, this is... awkward.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i cant believe its almost over  
> i dont want this to be over *uploads 2 chapters in one day*
> 
> btw thank you so much on 300+ kudos!! i cant believe this. and might i add i just love all ur comments thank you so much :3

Clyde and Token had made it their own special mission to get Craig and Tweek back together. The three of them were standing in front of their lockers, discussing how to. Craig was kind of annoyed by it but he was also relieved that his closest friends finally knew the truth.

"Maybe you have to make it a big thing,“ Clyde suggested. "Buy him flowers.“

"He doesn't like flowers,“ Craig said, "besides, this is Tweek we're talking about, not Bebe.“

Clyde made a face and rolled his eyes. "Fine, no flowers. Just saying I wouldn't mind flowers. How about chocolate?“

"He doesn't really like sweets either.“

"Take him out on a date,“ Token suggested. "A real date.“

"I can't just ask him out on a date!“

"You can,“ Token said.

"Take who out on a date?“, Wendy asked. Her locker was next to Clyde's who turned around to her.

"Oh, Tweek.“

"Dude, not cool!“ Craig punched him lightly on his arm, which Clyde began rubbing afterwards.

"Sorry!“

"You want to get back with Tweek?“ Wendy seemed excited about that thought and smiled.

"I guess,“ Craig answered and glared at Clyde.

"Yes, a date would be amazing!“, Wendy nodded. "Something really romantic. How about you cook for him?“

"I can't cook.“ Craig sighed.

"Oh, well. You have to do something to win him over again,“ she said, thoughtfully. "I thought it was cute when Stan once bought me a really big stuffed animal he won for me at a funfair to get me back. That was years ago though.“

"We don't have a funfair at the moment,“ Token stated.

"Take him to Stark's pond,“ Clyde said. "And write 'I love you' on the pond or something. It's frozen right now.“

What the fuck? Were his friends even for real? Craig shook his head. He might be totally in love with Tweek, but he wasn't a fucking sap. But maybe Tweek liked that...

"Do you think Tweek would like that?“

Wendy laughed. "It doesn't matter if he's a romantic or not. If he loves you back then he'll like it. A lot. And I think that's the case. I knew you two wouldn't be apart too long, you just belong together!“

If only that would be true.

"How about you surprise him at work?“, Token asked. "You know his shifts. Right before it ends you pick him up and...“ He shrugged.

"Go somewhere super romantic!“ Wendy nodded. "This is an amazing idea!“

"Go where?“ It didn't sound too stupid and Craig didn't have to ask Tweek awkwardly for a date.

"I don't know? What were the places you liked to go together?“, Wendy asked.

"Our homes,“ Craig replied. "Sometimes the arcade.“

Wendy sighed as if he was a hopeless case. "And on valentines day? On the special occasions?“

Craig hesitated. "Our homes.“

"You're an awful boyfriend,“ Clyde said. "Take him out for dinner or something.“

"No, I think it's okay,“ Token said. "Invite him to your house if that's where you felt most comfortable.“

"And then have a romantic candlelight dinner!“, Wendy added.

"I still can't cook,“ Craig replied.

Wendy smirked. "That's okay. You have us to help you. How about tomorrow we come over and prepare everything? And by the time you come back with Tweek, we're done.“

"I don't know.“

"Come on, Craig, it's an amazing idea!“ Clyde grinned at him and Craig groaned.

"Okay.“

 

 

 

He couldn't believe he was trusting Clyde, Token and Wendy enough for letting them in his house and cook. He had told them what kind of food Tweek liked and they had all gone grocery shopping together after school and then prepared the food. On top of that, there were stupid rose petals everywhere and Token was setting up candles all over the place.

This was so fucking sappy, but if it helped getting Tweek back then Craig wasn't going to complain.

At around 5.30pm Craig got up to pick up Tweek from his shift and he was so nervous that he wanted to throw up. Maybe it'll work out fine, though. Maybe by the end of the day he was finally able to kiss Tweek and hold his hands as his  _real_ boyfriend.

His parents were happy. They had decided to eat out when he had told them about his plans.

So now here he was, in his car in front of the coffee shop. Craig slowly got up and walked out of it and into the shop. There he was, Tweek. The guy that made his heart beat faster. He was in his work attire and Craig really wished he was behind that counter with him again.

Soon. Soon he was going to be here again and then he'd steal kisses from Tweek between the breaks and he'd ruffle his hair.

Tweek wanted to approach him, but then he noticed something was different. Tweek took off his apron and walked to a guy that was standing there, waiting for him. Who was  _that_?

"Hi!“, the guy greeted him. "I'm a little bit early, sorry for that. I just wanted to see you again.“

"I-it's okay,“ Tweek said quickly.

Craig quickly hid behind someone and made himself appear smaller.

"So, you wanna go have dinner first? Because I'm really hungry.“ The guy was taking Tweek’s hand and he didn’t even do anything about it

"S-sure.“ Tweek nodded. He turned around and wanted to head outside, but then he noticed Craig. „Craig?“

Fuck. He slowly walked behind the man in front of him. „Uh, hi.“

"What are you d-doing here?“

"Who's that?“, the guy behind Tweek asked.

"I... just wanted... to buy a, uh, cupcake.“ What was he even saying?

"Michael, this is Craig,“ Tweek said and Michael gasped.

"Oh, your ex boyfriend? Wow, this is... awkward.“ He laughed and shook Craig's hand with his free one.  _Michael_?! What some sort of bullshit irony was that? The guy Tweek was going out with now had the same name like the guy Tweek had invented years ago?

He got to be fucking kidding him. "Are you dating him?“, Craig blurted out. Why did he ask? It was obvious! They were holding hands!

Tweek stared at him and cleared his throat. "I, uh...“

"Well, it's our second date if that's what you're asking,“ Michael said, suddenly sounding over protective. "Tweek, you wanna go now?“

Tweek nodded quickly. "Yeah.“

They walked out of the shop without looking at Craig for a second time.  _Their second date?_

No. This couldn't be true.  _Craig_ was supposed to be the one who gave Tweek his first kiss! Not that stupid Michael guy who wasn't even attractive! He was not good enough and who gave him the right to take Tweek's hand?!

Okay, he and Tweek weren't together anymore. Tweek was allowed to date other guys, hell, Craig had gone on a date with Heidi Turner only a few days after their breakup. But that had been nothing, he had talked about Tweek the whole time and they haven't had a second date.

So it was proven. Tweek did not have feelings for Craig.

He had already found someone else, some kid called Michael, who he already was going out on a second date with! Craig was furious and he walked back to his car.

It wasn't Tweek's fault. All of this was Craig's fault. He had been the one who had wanted to break up so they could meet other people! That's just exactly what Tweek did and Craig couldn't blame him. He just didn't feel the same for Craig as Craig did for him. Of course he would have a date.

Tweek was attractive. He was his own special kind of weird, but Craig loved it. Of course other people liked it too and noticed what a great guy he was. Michael had even noticed it sooner than Craig because it had taken Craig almost eight fucking years!

He hated himself and punched the wheel before calling Clyde.

"So, Loverboy, how is it?“, Clyde answered the call. "We're gone any second.“

"No, stay,“ Craig said.

"What?“

"Stay. It's over, Clyde.“

"What are you talking about?“

"He has someone else! I just met the guy, some Michael guy,“ Craig explained. "They're having their second date today.“

Clyde gasped. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, Craig-“

"It's okay. I'm coming back any minute now.“ And he ended the call.

It had been depressing. Watching Wendy, Token and Clyde blow off all the candles and cleaning up the roses from the table they have set up. The four of them eating the food they had cooked and even though it was probably really good, Craig had hated it and just wanted to throw it all away.

After they all left, even helping him wash the dishes, Craig hadn’t gotten up from the chair for a long time. He just sat there, staring at the wall until he started sobbing and stupid for it. God, the last time he cried was when Stripe died! Back then Tweek had hugged him and comforted him, but this wasn’t possible anymore.

Craig smashed his fists down on the table and wanted to scream, but he didn’t. Instead, he fucking  _cried_ because all of this was his fault. He was the one who had led Tweek go, he had been the one who had done him wrong and he deserved this.

 

 

 

The next day he felt awful. He felt like crap and he really didn't want to go. He was glad Michael wasn't in their school because he probably wouldn't have gone to school ever again. Or he would've fucking kicked that guy's ass and told him to stay away from Tweek.

That was stupid of course, since he didn't have the right to do so.

They sat at their table during lunch and Craig really didn't feel like eating, when Wendy sat down next to them.

"I found out about that guy,“ she said. "If you... want to know.“

The three of them looked at Craig, who shrugged. "Sure.“

"He's from North Park,“ Wendy explained. "Apparently he's the only openly gay kid in their school.“ The exact opposite of South Park High. „His full name is Michael Fuller, he's on their basketball team.“

"He plays  _basketball_?“, Craig asked. "But he's so fucking short!“

"Not everybody is as tall as you,“ Clyde said.

"But  _still.“_  Okay, he was really jealous he had to admit that. Michael was a basketball player and openly gay. He was better than Craig in so many ways already. As far as Tweek knew, Craig was straight and wasn't on any team. He had been on the football team of their school, but he had caused too much trouble and the principal had warned him the next time he got into trouble again, she'd kick him off the team. Exactly what happened.

"They met when Michael was at the coffee shop.“

"That's so fucking cliche,“ Token said and Wendy shrugged.

"I hate that guy,“ Craig said.

"How do you know all this?“, Clyde asked Wendy.

"I have my ways.“ She smiled and threw back her black hair and then blushed a little bit. „Oh, and I might have asked Eric to dig up some dirt on that guy.“

 _"Eric?“,_  Clyde perked his eyebrows. "So you and him...“

"Did he find something?“, Craig interrupted his friend.

"He had a romantic relationship with one of their teachers,“ Wendy whispered. "Not many people know this, but that was the reason the teacher was kicked out of school.“

"Do you think Tweek knows?“, Craig asked and they all couldn't tell.

"But even if, it's not that bad, is it?“, Token asked.

"He still has a right to know,“ Craig insisted. "That guy got a teacher kicked out of school.“

"It wasn't really his fault, it was the teacher's-“, Wendy defended him.

"Thank you,“ Craig cut her off in his usual monotone, nasal voice.

"Sorry, Craig. I'm just saying that this might not be enough. Maybe Eric has found something else...“

"Sorry, but am I the only one who thinks it's weird that you're calling him  _Eric_?“, Clyde asked. "You're not dating, are you?“

"No!“

Craig didn't care about all of this, he just wanted to talk to Tweek.

 

 

 

"Tweek.“ Craig approached Tweek at his locker.

"Gah! Jesus, Craig! You sh-shouldn't creep up on me like this!“, he said.

"So, how was your date?“, Craig asked him and Tweek's green eyes stared up at him.

"How is that a-any of your b-business, Craig?“

Craig hesitated. "We might not be a couple anymore, but we're still friends, right? I care about you.“

Tweek nodded slowly and closed the door to his locker. "It was okay.“

Okay? Not bad? But also not great. Craig didn't know what to make out of that statement. Have they kissed? Are they now officially a couple? He should know, god damn it! "I think that guy is a tool,“ he said.

"What?“

"Just saying. An honest opinion from a friend to a friend.“

"I don't need your o-opinions!“ Tweek seemed to be angry about that.

"Did you know he got his teacher kicked out from school because they fucked?“, Craig asked him.

"N-no,“ Tweek confessed and Craig smiled. Good. "But how does that matter? I-it's the teacher's fault, Michael is a minor.“

"What? No!“ Okay, maybe he was right. "Well, I just wanted to let you know. He's also the only gay kid in his school.“

"And?“

"I don't know, he seems really desperate, don't you think?“, Craig asked. "He can't get any from a guy from his school, so he did it with the teacher. And now he even turns to the students from  _South Park._ I don't want you to be with someone who just wants you because he can't get anyone else. You deserve better.“

"You're such a d-dick, Craig!“, Tweek shouted, causing some students to stop in the hallway and stare at them. "This is none of your business!“

"I still care for you, okay?“

"I don't need you to care for me! And- argh- you're fucking telling me he doesn't want me for  _me,_  but only because he can't get anyone else! Thank you for thinking so low of me that apparently nobody wants me!“

"Fuck, that's not what I meant, Tweek. Plenty of guys probably want to be with you, you just deserve better-“

Tweek's hand were balled ito fists and he groaned. "You're such a hypocrite, Craig! Can't you just let me be? You were the one who wanted to break up so we can see other people and now that I am you're trying to stop me?!“

He had ruined everything. "I'm sorry!“, he shouted. He usually never apologized, Tweek must know he meant it.

"I don't care. We're not a couple anymore, Craig. Mind your own business,“ Tweek snarled at him and stomped off.

Fuck, he had messed up big this time and he hated himself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since like chapter 5 or something yall have been wanting for tweek to get a bf to make craig angry  
> i never replied to those comments... because... i knew it was coming ;)  
> i'd say "pls no hate on craig" but jesus craig he's an idiot u can hate on him all u want
> 
> also creek shippers in order:  
> 1\. kenny  
> 2\. token and clyde  
> 3\. their families  
> 4\. wendy  
> 5\. the asian girls  
> (and us of course ;) ) 
> 
> and ofc its never the students fault when they have a relationship with the teacher. craig knows this hes just really really jelly


	16. Sixteenth Obstacle: North Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There you are!“ Tweek ran up to him.
> 
> "What is that?!“, Craig asked and pointed at the jacket he was wearing. Craig knew about all the jackets Tweek had. Tweek blushed.
> 
> "Uh, that’s… Michael’s. He gave it to me because I didn’t take one with me.“
> 
> No, this was wrong. He was supposed to be the one to give Tweek his jacket when he was cold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT!!!! yall know that i have already finished writing and this was supposed to have 19 chapters.  
> but then i was like: this doesnt have enough angst. also i want to keep writing.  
> so i added a new chapter, i would've uploaded earlier but hey! at least you get one chapter more than i originally intended to :D  
> but thats really it, 20 chapters and its over

Wendy apparently had a new hobby, besides arguing or making out with Cartman, and the hobby was getting Craig and Tweek together. Craig was confused by this, he and Wendy weren’t exactly what you’d call friends, but he didn’t really care.

It was hopeless anyways!

So when they were assigned into a group project together in Biology, she had suggested to do that at her place. Craig really didn’t feel like going out anywhere and doing this stupid project, but he didn’t have anything else to do either.

He wasn’t even feeling  _Red Racer_ , and that must mean something. A Craig Tucker that wasn’t interested in Red Racer? Clyde had teased him and told him that he must be really heartbroken, to which Craig had just flipped him off. It was true, though.

Now here he was, only two days after his awful fight with Tweek, at Wendy’s place. They were waiting for Kenny to come over, who also was in their group. Wow, it was like the universe was trying to tell him something. Wendy and Kenny, the biggest fans of him and Tweek together. Well, after Craig of course. Seriously, the Asian Girls might have started all of this, but they weren’t as aggressive as these two.

"Hi, guys.“

"You’re late,“ Wendy stated. Kenny just shrugged, took the hood of his parka off and sat down at one of the chairs at Wendy’s table.

"Was playing Dodgeball.“

"Are you serious? What are you, twelve?“, Wendy asked, but by her tone Craig could tell she was joking. "Anyways, let’s get this over with quick.“

Craig agreed, he really didn’t want to spend so much time on a stupid biology project. He was glad they had Wendy in their group, because she was super smart. She also had already done most of their work, and Craig was surprised that she wasn’t pissed. She just told them, what she had already researched, gave them cards with their notes and told them how they were going to do the presentation.

"Why are you doing all this?“, Craig asked her.

Wendy smiled. "I told you, I want to get this over with really quickly.“

"Yeah, but why?“ Kenny seemed to be just as confused as Craig was. Craig couldn’t imagine anyone being  _this_ nice. Sure, some people were used to do all the work in group projects, but they weren’t really nice about it.

"Because we have other things to discuss!“, Wendy explained.

"Other things?“ Kenny and Craig exchanged glances. Craig just shrugged. Who could understand this woman anyway?

"Mission Craig and Tweek isn’t over yet!“

Oh no.

Kenny burst out in laughter. "Oh my god, Wendy! I call it like that too!“

"Really?“

They both high fived and Craig just let out a loud groan. Seriously, he had expected this from Token and Clyde, but not from Kenny and Wendy! Okay, maybe he had. All of his friends were idiots and liked to interfere with other people’s business. What would she think if he would try to get her and Cartman together? On the other hand, nobody would want that.

"Yeah. Well, in my head, I sometimes call it 'Mission Creek‘.“

"That sounds better than Twaig,“ Wendy agreed.

"Can you please shut up?“, Craig asked.

Kenny just patted his shoulder. "I’m bored, we’re finished with our project. Why not?“

Craig rolled his eyes. That’s how it went in South Park, people get bored and try to find something entertaining. If it is getting some guys together, so be it. "He has a boyfriend.“

"I’m not sure if they’re that serious yet,“ Wendy said.

"How would you know?“ Craig’s hope went up.

"I don’t know, I’m just guessing.“

"Oh.“ Damn you, Wendy Testaburger. Craig sighed and shook his head. "No, forget it. I messed up, I was too late.“

"Craig motherfucking Tucker,“ Kenny said in a serious tone. "You’re not going to give up without a fight!“

Wendy held up her keys to her car. "We’re going to North Park.“

"What?“, Craig asked.

"Eric told me that that Michael guy has a game today,“ she explained. "Against Middle Park.“

Ah yes, he was a basketball player. Craig hoped he was bad at it.

"I’m not going,“ Craig said.

"We need to dig up some dirt! And I already have three cards, don’t let my money come to waste!“ Wendy showed him the three cards for that game. Was she fucking serious?

"Wendy, they don’t cost anything,“ Kenny stated and Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Tomato, tomato. Come on, guys.“

"No,“ Craig said and shook his head. He was  _not_ going to watch the new guy of his crush play basketball.

"What if he’s a total loser? You can at least laugh at him!“, Kenny suggested. Craig bit down on his lip. He really did hate that Michael guy and see him lose would be fucking hilarious. As far as he knew, the team of North Park was awful and the Middle Park one was pretty good.

Their football team was the best one and hasn’t been defeated in years. Craig remembered having a game against them once last year, back when he was still on the team.

"Okay,“ he said. "Let’s go.“

 

 

 

They weren’t really able to go incognito. As soon as they arrived, some girls were already approaching them. Of course North Park already knew Kenny McCormick, Craig wouldn’t be surprised if he has already slept with every second girl and guy from this school.

On the other hand, Michael was the only openly gay person.

They sat on the bleachers in the gym, Kenny and Wendy left and right to him. What was he doing here again? Ah yes, Craig too was a resident of South Park and he was bored and didn’t have anything else to do.

"There’s a problem,“ Kenny said after a while. They game was just starting, Michael with his stupid red uniform and the big white colored '12‘ on his back.

"What?“, Wendy asked.

"Uh. Tweek is here,“ Kenny explained.

"Where?“

Somewhere across them was Tweek, in the first row, staring wide eyed at the game with a cup of coffee. Fuck, he shouldn’t be surprised! Michael was his boyfriend, of course Tweek was going to be there cheering for his stupid boyfriend.

"You have to go undercover!“, Kenny said.

"What?!“

"That’s kind of childish, don’t you think?“, Wendy asked.

"It was your idea to come to the game,“ Kenny replied and she sighed.

"Alright,“ she nodded, took off her beret, took off Craig’s chullo hat and then changed these.

"Now nobody will know who I am,“ Craig said in his monotone voice.

"You can keep your sarcasm,“ Wendy murmured. Now here he was, sitting with a pink beret on his head on the game of his ex boyfriend’s current boyfriend while not even following the game, but just staring at Tweek. Fucking perfect, his life was a mess.

"I’m sorry, this was a bad idea,“ Wendy said.

Right when she said this, Tweek smiled widely and cheered. Craig couldn’t help but smile too, he was so cute. His stomach warmed and he just really wanted to hug him.

"Yeah, Fuller’s pretty good,“ Kenny agreed.

"What?!“, Craig asked.

"He’s the star of the basketball team,“ Kenny said. "Man, I hadn’t seen that coming. They might even win against Middle Park because of him.“

Craig hasn’t noticed, he wasn’t watching the game. His eyes had just been on Tweek. The referee blew for half time and they players walked off the field. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated Michael Fuller right now. He was laughing with his friends, who were cheering for him, high living him and walking past the giggling cheerleaders, who told him how great he had been and straight towards Tweek.

"Maybe we should just go,“ Wendy suggested.

"No,“ Craig said.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Tweek was smiling at him and Michael was too and they just… Maybe this was all wrong. Maybe Craig should just let Tweek go, because he was finally happy now. Michael was probably a great guy, he was better than Craig for sure.

He liked Tweek and Tweek liked him, he was openly gay, he was the star of the basketball team, he was popular, wasn’t afraid to show his emotions and on top of that hasn’t treated Tweek so awful like he had the other day.

The second half of the game was even worse. Craig finally was watching the game, and Kenny was right. Michael Fuller  _was_ a fucking star on the field. He might be shorter than the others, but he was quick as hell. He was jealous. Michael had everything and Craig had nothing. He couldn’t really blame him, it had been Craig’s fault.

When the game ended, Craig stood up. He wasn’t able to deal with this anymore. Watching Michael Fuller be hugged by all his team mates and then carried around on their shoulders was one thing. Watch him pulling Tweek into a hug after they led him down was another.

God, why was he hugging him?! He was sweaty! Craig couldn’t see this anymore and walked past them to the exit.

"Craig?“, Tweek asked. He had still been hugging Michael at that point. He and Michael parted and Craig bit down on his lower lip. Seeing them like this hurt a lot, like someone had just crashed his heart. This sounded so melodramatic and he hated himself for being so vulnerable. He looked to Michael, who was smirking at him. That damn motherfucker.

Before one of them could say anything, Craig turned on his heel and ran away. He didn’t know where he was going, but he found himself behind the school, smoking a cigarette to calm down. He really wanted to just punch that stupid smirk out of Michael’s face.

Tweek didn’t like it when he smoked. Michael probably didn’t even smoke! He was so better than Craig in every way and he hated it, he hated Michael so much and he hated himself and the world- God, he sounded like an emo or something.

Craig punched the school wall and cursed. Wendy and Kenny were probably searching for him, he hasn’t looked at his phone. He just wanted to be alone for a while.

"There you are!“ Tweek ran up to him.

"What is that?!“, Craig asked and pointed at the jacket he was wearing.  Craig knew about all the jackets Tweek had. Tweek blushed.

"Uh, that’s… Michael’s. He gave it to me because I didn’t take one with me.“

No, this was wrong.  _He_ was supposed to be the one to give Tweek his jacket when he was cold!

"What are you doing here, C-Craig?“

"Am I not allowed to?“, Craig snarled.

Tweek took a deep breath. "You are. I just thought you… weren’t such an asshole.“

"What?“ Craig was now confused.

"You were being an ass to me, okay?! And now- argh- now you’re here? This is rude, even for you! Stop following me! Just l-let me be happy for once!“

Craig was speechless. What? Did Tweek think he was doing this because he was cruel and didn’t want Tweek to be happy?

"Tweek, I’m-"

"Here you are,“ someone else said. It was Michael, wearing just a sweatshirt, freshly showered. "My friends are going out celebrating. I wanted to…“

Tweek took off his jacket and handed it over to him. "You can have it.“

"No, keep it. I wanted to ask you if you want to join us.“

Craig’s hand twitched. He really, really wanted to punch that guy. Tweek looked over to Craig, who had to take another drag to calm himself down. Since when was he like this? He wanted to be like he was before again, always calm. He didn’t want to care anymore.

"Don’t,“ Craig said. "He’s an ass!“

"Shut up, Craig!“, Tweek yelled. "The only ass here is you!“

"God, you’re pathetic,“ Michael said. "He doesn’t want you anymore, okay? You’re being a weird jealous and over protective boyfriend!“

That’s it. Craig couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He ran towards Michael, grabbed him by his collar and shoved his back against the wall of the school. Since Craig was that tall and Michael not, he was on his tiptoes now.

Michael was stronger, though. Craig has always been very skinny and lanky, Michael on the other hand had big muscles. He shoved Craig down quickly.

"Stop!“, Tweek shouted. He was shaking and Craig walked towards Tweek. He wanted to calm him down, because he knew Tweek so well. He knew the look on his face he got right before he had a panic attack. He wanted to be the one to comfort him and when he reached out to touch him, Tweek took a step backward.

"D-Don’t t-touch me!“ He grabbed Michael’s arm and dragged him away.

Craig felt like crying, but instead he kicked the wall and then lowered himself down the ground and sat there, his hands in his hair and his eyes pressed shut. He didn’t know for how long he had been sitting there like this, until Kenny and Wendy found him and helped him up.

None of them said anything during the ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if some of you still think craig deserves this :)  
> (maybe he does)


	17. Seventeenth Obstacle: Token and Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's up?“, Craig answered the call.
> 
> "Can you... fuck, can you come over, please?“, Token asked. He sounded desperate.
> 
> "What happened?“
> 
> "Just come over.“
> 
> „Did you two kill somebody?“ Clyde had stayed at Token's place over night and when Token didn't reply to that question, Craig assumed it must be really bad. "It's Cartman, right? Okay, I'll come over.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw thank you for 245+ comments!! like. you are all so nice with leaving comments i love you   
> (this is also the sp fic with the most comments on ao3 can u believe this)

Another week has passed in which Craig hasn't been able to talk to Tweek. The boy ignored him and brushed him off every time Craig tried to approach him and he didn't return his texts and calls.

Maybe it was for the best. Craig really had been a dick to Tweek and Tweek deserved better. He was probably happy with Michael, who was better than Craig for sure. He probably was a better kisser too, since Craig has never kissed anyone in his life.

It was the weekend again and they spent it at Token's house who had invited some people. Just the guys, no girls. They were all spread on Token's own living room and playing video games. Each of them had brought their laptop with them and Craig felt guilty. He was the reason Token hadn't invited Tweek.

Clyde and Token still talked to Tweek, but they haven't been able to convince him to talk with Craig yet. He really wasn't into the games and lost all the time. After a while, Kenny said: "Okay, can we all stop for a moment?“

Everyone looked up, except for Cartman. "Fuck you, no, I'm winning!“

"Shut up, Cartman,“ Kyle said.

"Craig, can you  _please_ stop sulking?“, Kenny asked and Craig showed him his middle finger.

"I'm not sulking.“

"You are,“ Stan said.

"Wait, we're fucking stopping the game because Craig is lovesick?“, Cartman asked. "Are you kidding me? Just because he's losing all the time?“

"Cartman, shut the fuck up,“ Kyle repeated.

"I can't with you fags“, Cartman murmured, and Kyle almost stood up to probably kick him but his boyfriend held him back.

"How Wendy can put up with you is a mystery,“ Craig said.

"I know how, it's because I'm giving her the best orgasms of her life, unlike Stan here,“ he explained. "Maybe if you would've gotten your little twink boyfriend off, you wouldn't need to try so hard to win him back.“

He didn't know that Craig really hasn't even had the chance to 'get him off'.

"He hates me,“ is all he said. "It doesn't matter. Let's continue playing.“

"No,“ Kenny said. "You suck.“

"Dick,“ Clyde added, giggling. He was sitting on the ground in front of the couch in which Craig sat, who then kicked his friend against the shoulder.

"We're not going to talk about feelings, are we?“, Cartman asked. "That's gay.“

"I don't know if this helps,“ Stan said. "But he and Michael aren't dating anymore.“

 _What_? "Yeah, I asked Tweek how he was doing the last time, because I know him,“ Kyle explained. "I've played basketball with Michael once or twice. He’s a nice guy- I mean, uh. Anyways, Tweek said he wouldn't know because they weren't going out anymore.“

"Why haven't you told me before?“

Kyle just shrugged. "Sorry?“

Craig had to see him now, talk to him. But then again, nothing really changed, Tweek was still angry at him.

"You can talk with him tomorrow,“ Token suggested.

"But for now we can continue playing, right?“, Jimmy asked.

"You can bet on it.“ And Craig won the next two games in a row.

 

 

 

They had played until 6am in the morning and Stan had dropped him off at his house that morning. He and Kyle didn't show their affections in school as much as Kenny and Butters but when they were in that car, Craig in the backseat, he noticed them holding hands and exchanging quick glances and smiling at each other.

He was jealous of that too. He wanted this to be him and Tweek. He really wanted to be able to just take Tweek's hand again, he missed the feel of his fingers curled around his.

Craig had slept until 2pm and by the time he was dressed and had breakfast at 3pm, he wasn't sure what to do. Token had said to go talk with Tweek today, but he didn't know how. Tweek didn't want to talk to him and he just couldn't appear in front of his door and demanded him to hear him out.

He really didn't even need to confess his love to Tweek anymore, he just wanted Tweek to forgive him and be his friend again. That's all he wanted.

Before he could decide what to do, somebody called him. It was Token.

"What's up?“, Craig answered the call.

"Can you... fuck, can you come over, please?“, Token asked. He sounded desperate.  
  
"What happened?“

"Just come over.“

„Did you two kill somebody?“ Clyde had stayed at Token's place over night and when Token didn't reply to that question, Craig assumed it must be really bad. "It's Cartman, right? Okay, I'll come over.“

Ten minutes later he was in Token's bedroom. Clyde was nowhere to be seen and there also wasn't a corpse so Craig was relieved he didn't need to help his friends cover up a murder or something like that. He couldn't believe that he would've done it, helped them get away with murder.

Token was laying on his bed and played with a football in his hand, throwing it from the one to the other. Craig approached him and cleared is throat. „So, what happened?“

"I fucked up,“ Token explained and sat up. He threw the football across the room and groaned. "I just fucked up.“

Craig sat down next to him. "I know that feeling. So what did you do?“

"Clyde,“ was all he said.

It didn't take Craig long to understand where this was going. "Did you... have you...  _told_ him?“, he said, and Token buried his face in his hands.

"I didn't know what I was doing, okay? He was just here next to me on my bed, we share it 'cause it's big as fuck anyways“- that's true-, “and we have just woken up and were tired and talking for hours and not getting up.“

"What happened?“

Token winced. "We were talking about you and Tweek and Stan and Kyle. How it took you guys so long to realize you like each other and he... he asked me if I could imagine hanging out with someone and realizing years later that you love them.“

"You told him.“

His friend nodded. "Yes. I was tired, okay? I was just tired and it seemed like the right time! Fuck, I ruined  _everything_.“

Craig didn't know what to say. He wasn't great with cheering up his friends, so he just put his hand on Token's back. "What then?“

"I told him that I can imagine it and how awful it is to hold back all your feelings when you're in love with your best friend,“ Token explained. „And then he understood. He was shocked and didn't say anything, waiting for me to tell him that I meant it like hypothetically or that I meant someone else, not him. But I didn't. I just couldn't lie any longer, okay? I've lied to him all the time!“

"I know.“

"What was I thinking? I was able to keep this from him for so long when he was dating Bebe! He asked me who I was referring to and when I said I was referring to him he freaked out. I can't even fucking blame him. I'm his best friend!“ Token shook his head. "He just got out a long term relationship, only a few weeks ago and here I am, being an idiot friend and telling him I'm in love with him!

I'm so stupid, I know he doesn't feel the same, I wasn't expecting anything else, okay? And... Clyde is so fucking straight.“

Craig scoffed because Token was right about that.

"So are you glad you told him?“

Token hesitated and nodded slowly. "I guess. I mean... I ruined our friendship,  but I said so myself, didn't I? That you sometimes have to risk something. And I'm glad I finally said it, I'm glad I got it out of my chest. Thank you. You're a great friend.“

Great friend, but not good enough for Tweek. Token hugged him and Craig's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"It's Clyde,“ Craig said.

"He's probably still freaking out,“ Token said. "Go see him.“

"Are you sure?“

"Yes.“ Token nodded. "Tell him I'm sorry.“

 

 

 

Clyde really was freaking out. When Craig had arrived at his bedroom, he wasn't laying around like Token, no, he was walking up and down his room and mumbling to himself.

"Craig!“, he shouted as his friend stepped into the room.

"Hi.“

"Something happened,“ he said.

"I know, I was just at Token's.“

Clyde nodded. "Oh, so you know. He told you, didn't he? What did he say? Wait, I don't want to  _know._ This is all so weird! My whole life is turning upside down! First Bebe breaks up with me and starts dating Red and I'm not even completely over her and my best friend tells me he's in love with me!“

Craig sat down on Clyde's chair, who just laughed hysterically and continued walking around his room.

"I mean, it changes everything, you know? I just think about all the things we've done together and it's just so different, man! It changes it and makes me realize so many things and, fuck!“ Clyde sighed. "I'm just freaking out, okay? I can't believe my best friend is in love with me.“

"Seems like a trend nowadays,“ Craig joked.

Clyde chuckled and then returned to his panicked mode. "Whatever. It changes everything. I can't be friends with Token anymore, it's too weird. I can't be friends with him knowing he has feelings for me, you know? And he probably can't do that anymore either. I mean he had to know I didn't feel the same! Why did he tell me then?“

"Because he couldn't live with it anymore,“ Craig answered. Token may have ruined their friendship with confessing his love, but at least he had done it. He was brave, not like him. He was a fucking coward who couldn't talk to Tweek.

Clyde stopped in front of him. "Still! What am I supposed to do with this information? I'm so confused, Craig.“

"I don't know,“ Craig replied. "Waiting for him to get over it and then be his friend again?“

"It wouldn't be the same,“ Clyde answered. "Just like being Tweek's friend now wouldn't be the same.“

He was right and Craig just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"I have to think about this,“ Clyde said.

"About what?“

"About Token. And me. About us,“ Clyde replied and sat down on his bed. Craig was surprised by this answer.

"So you think you and he...“

"I don't know, okay? I've never in my life even thought about it! I really don't know and I mean, I'm straight, right? And...“ He let out a desperate cry. Please, don't start crying. "I'm so confused. I need to think about this and I don't know if I want to, but this is Token. My best friend, he deserves me at least thinking about it and considering it. But I... I'm still not over Bebe.“

God, he was crying. Craig searched for tissues and when he founded a pack, he threw it in Clyde's arms who then used them to wipe his tears.

"I can't believe everyone's gay,“ Craig said and Clyde grinned.

"Craig?“

"What?“

"Did you know?“

"Yes.“

"But how?! I didn't even notice and you're like the most oblivious person ever! You even think Tweek doesn't love you!“, Clyde shouted.

"He doesn't,“ Craig said. "Tweek told me, he notices these things. After he told me I started to notice it too. The way Token treats you, talks about you or looks at you.“

Clyde nodded slowly. "He really must love me, right?“

"I guess.“

"It must have been horrible. I was always talking about Bebe in front of him!“, Clyde shouted.

"You didn't know,“ Craig said. "It's not your fault.“ Clyde smiled.

"Thank you. You're not such a cold hearted bastard like everybody thinks you are.“

Craig scoffed and rolled his eyes. Clyde was right though, he wasn't. He cared a lot, he cared about his friends and about Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm cheering so hard for token and clyde tbh  
> smh at craig bc even token was able to confess to his bff before he did


	18. Eighteenth Chapter: Tweek Tweak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao u might even like cartman by the end of the chapter  
> btw i started playing stick of truth . and i cant get over how great craig is. have i mentioned how much i love craig? and tweek. man i love these two kids.

'Craig and those guys' were no more. They were all separated now, Token and Clyde didn't talk with each other anymore and so did Tweek and him. Clyde was sitting with Tweek at Jimmy's and his friends’ table while Craig and Token had decided to sit down with Stan and the other guys.

"What are you doing at our table?“, Cartman asked. "Go away!“

"Cartman, you should be happy that we even let  _you_ at our table,“ Stan stated.

Cartman scoffed. "You're not still mad, are you? You should be happy, I brought you fags together. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to make love with your jew boyfriend-“

"One more word,“ Kyle warned him and held up his fork, "and I swear to god I'll put this fork in you.“

Cartman grumbled something. "So, what's up?“, Kenny asked, his arm around Butter's waist. Craig quickly tore his gaze away since it made him jealous and longing for Tweek's affection again.

"Nothing,“ Token said.

"Come on,“ Stan insisted. "You guys been fighting? What even is it with your drama?“

"You're one to talk,“ Craig said. "First your breakup with Wendy, Kenny and Butters come out, then your fight with Cartman and Kyle, you get together with Kyle and Cartman has something going on with Wendy. And  _we_ are the one with the drama?“

"Ouch, you're right,“ Stan said and sighed.

"We're nothing next to yours,“ Token agreed.

"Really?“ Kenny grinned. "You break up with your boyfriend, realize too late that you love him and now you're pining after him. And you,“ He pointed at Token. "Are in fucking love with Clyde.“

"What?“, Cartman shouted. "Am I surrounded by fags?“

"Yes, I guess you are,“ Kyle snarled. "But is it true?“ Token didn't say anything and just pressed his lips into a thin line.

"I didn't know this!“, Butters said. "How did you know, Kenny?“

"I've always been the one who notices things,“ he explained and kissed Butter's forehead.

"At least Clyde's not gay,“ Cartman said and Token looked at him as if he wanted to kill him right away.

"I know,“ Kyle whispered to Token. "Me too.“

"Come on, you guys have to admit we have many gay guys,“ Cartman said. "I don't think it's normal anymore. And girls, but I think whatever is between Bebe and Red is kind of hot.“

"Do you have anything against us?“, Kenny asked him and Cartman shook his head.

"I'm not homophobic!“

"Dude, you're calling us fags all the time!“, Stan shouted.

"Yeah, but in a friendly way, you know. Like, Oh, look, there's my fag friend, Craig!“ Cartman put his hand on Craig's shoulder who quickly shrugged him off.

"We're not friends.“

"That's what she said,“ Kenny teased and Cartman groaned.

"You guys sort your shit out soon, okay? We can't let anyone sit with us,“ he said.

"I don't want to sit with you either,“ Token replied and looked over to Clyde and Tweek. "It's just harder than it seems.“

"What's so hard? Craig, just go to Tweek, tell him how much you love him and make sweet love to him!“, Cartman shouted and then the bell rang.

"He doesn't want to talk with me,“ Craig said.

Cartman groaned. "He will,“ he promised. "Tomorrow.“

Craig didn't know what he was trying to say, but he just ignored that guy.

 

 

 

"Just so you know, I'm not doing this because I like you and want to do you a favor,“ Cartman said and Wendy hit him lightly on his side. "I'm doing this because I don't want you guys sitting at my table. Plus Wendy wants you guys to get together for some stupid reason.“

Wendy smiled and Craig was really confused. What? Cartman was trying to get him and Tweek together? Wow, he really must like Wendy in a weird and fucked up way and that was probably how he showed his affection.

"Doing what?“, Craig asked.

"Forcing Tweek to listen to you,“ Wendy explained. "It's not really nice of us, but… Just sit down at that empty table.“

"What empty table?“

"There will be one,“ Wendy promised. "And Tweek has no other chance but to do so too.“

"Why?“

"Because nobody wants to sit with him, that's why,“ Cartman explained. "We told them all to tell Tweek to sit somewhere else. Every single table. And they'll do it of course.“ Cartman always had been good at convincing people, not so much him or Tweek though.

Another thing he liked about him.

"That's fucked up,“ Craig said. "What if he just walks out the cafeteria?“

"Eric and I won't let him go,“ Wendy explained. "Listen, I’m really trying, okay? I’m sorry for what happened. … I shouldn’t have dragged you to that game.“

Whatever happened hasn’t been her fault, it had been his. Craig narrowed his eyes and nodded then. He had no other chance, right? And he really needed to talk with Tweek.

By the time lunch break came, he was there really quickly. And they were right, there was an empty table. Somehow both of them had gotten the students not to sit there. Somehow the idea of Wendy and Cartman as a couple was scary. Both of them were kind of scary and manipulative in their own way, even though Wendy was much nicer, she was still intimidating.

So Craig sat down at the table, he hasn’t even gotten any food, because of how nervous he was. He saw Tweek entering the cafeteria, getting his food on his tray and sitting down at the tables. One after the other declined him a place and he seemed to get desperate and then his and Craig's glazes met.

Tweek turned on his heel and wanted to walk out of the cafeteria, but there they were. Cartman and Wendy cutting his way and not letting him go through. Tweek turned around and walked to Craig.

"This is stupid!“, he shouted and put down the food tray. "I-I don't want to talk with you! And you're getting help from  _Cartman?“_

"I know it's stupid!“, Craig said. "But I was desperate, okay? I need to talk to you.“

Tweek shook his head. "But I don't want to talk to you, don't you understand?“ He turned around and wanted to go again. Craig couldn't let him go, not again. He followed him and grabbed him by his sleeve. By this they were standing in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Please,“ he whispered. "Just hear me out.“

Tweek sighed. "O-okay, fine.“

"I'm really sorry, Tweek,“ Craig said. "I don't apologize often, so... I didn't mean everything I said. I know I was behaving stupidly. I'm the worst friend ever, you... you were right about everything.

I had no right to say all these things that weren't true. Of course he didn't date you because you were his only choice left.“ Why wouldn't one want to date Tweek? He was perfect, but Craig didn't say so. "And as a good friend I should've been happy for you that you found someone else. I guess I was a little bit jealous because you found someone so quickly after we broke up.“

"You were the one who had a date with Heidi after only a couple of days!“, Tweek said.

"I know, I'm sorry,“ Craig chewed on the inside of his mouth. "Forgive me please? I really, really didn’t want to hurt you. And I’ve never been so sorry in my life…  _Please_.“

Tweek didn't say anything, he didn't even move or twitch and Craig just wanted him to do something. He needed him to react. "O-okay.“

Craig smiled and he pulled Tweek into a tight hug. He had missed this so much, just feeling Tweek in his arms. And the way he smelt... He buried his face in Tweek's hair and clung on to him longer than usual. "Thank you,“ he whispered. "I missed you so much. I'm glad we're friends again.“

"No.“ Tweek pushed him away. "We aren't.“

"What?“

"I-I forgive you, but I don't want to be friends with you anymore,“ he explained. "Can I go now?“

Craig was too shocked to say anything, so Tweek walked out and Cartman and Wendy let him through. His heart hurt and it was like something had hit him. Hard. Since the whole school had been watching, nobody said something, until Kenny yelled: "Go run after him, you idiot!“

Soon many others joined him, shouting at Craig to run after Tweek. Craig had to find all of his courage and ran out of the cafeteria. He found Tweek in the hallway where nobody else was since everyone was in the cafeteria during the break.

He was in front of his locker and seemed to be shaking.

"Tweek!“

Tweek stared at him and his eyes were red and swollen. Had he been crying? Fuck, Craig felt so bad. He had never in his life wanted to make Tweek sad or cry. He hated himself so much and he just wanted to hug Tweek and tell him everything's going to be alright, he wanted to kiss the tears away and say how sorry he was over and over again.

"W-What do you want, Craig?“ Tweek wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm done with you.“

"I know,“ Craig said. "But I'm not done with you.“ He walked up to him and brought his hand up but stopped midway. He couldn't touch Tweek, he was the one that had made him cry in the first place. Was he ever able to forgive himself?

Sure, Craig had cried too, but it had been  _his_ fault. Just like this was his fault again. Why can’t he do anything right?

"I don't want to be your friend anymore, Craig. I can't,“ Tweek said. He was shaking and his voice was quiet.

"I don't want to be your friend either,“ Craig replied.

"O-Oh?“ Tweek was surprised by that.

"I don't think I can,“ Craig explained. "Be your friend and pretend everything is like it used to be. I fucked up, I fucked up big and you don't deserve this. You deserve something better than me as a friend or a fake boyfriend.“

"That's not it,“ Tweek said. "You we're a g-good friend.“

"Maybe,“ Craig murmured. "But I wouldn't be one anymore. Because...“

"B-because?“

"Because a good friend wouldn't just stand here and want to hug you and kiss you. Because a good friend wouldn't stay awake at night and think about you and how much I love you. Because, I do, Tweek. I realized it too late and you probably don't even feel the same for me, but I had to tell you.

I really like you and it took me almost eight years to realize. When we broke up I felt miserable, I just wanted you back. The reason Heidi and I didn't even work out was because I was talking about you the whole time. Fuck, we haven't even dated for real and I wasn't over you. I’ve fucking cried over you, I couldn’t even watch Red Racer anymore and I can’t stop thinking about you.

I love you, I’m sorry, but I really, really do.“

Tweek stared at him, his mouth open and he had stopped shaking. "You love me?“

Craig nodded. "Yes. And I know I broke up with you because I was fed up with never having been kissed or that I haven't gotten laid or something but later... I now realized it, though. All I wanted was for you to be my first kiss. You were my first boyfriend and I want you to be my first love and- just my first  _everything._ “

God, that sounded ridiculous and so fucking cheesy, but it was true. He just  _had_ to say all of this, because if he was going to loose Tweek, then not without a fight.

"S-so you haven't kissed Heidi?“, Tweek asked.

"No,“ Craig replied. Tweek's lips curled into a smile and he grabbed Craig's collar to yank him forward and down to his height and put his lips on Craig's.

It had taken them so long for this very moment and Craig had imagined kissing Tweek so often in the last weeks. None of his imaginations had been like this. It wasn’t really perfect, both of them didn't know what they were doing, since it was their first kiss. At least Craig hoped that it was Tweek’s first kiss too. Their lips were just pressed against each other and it was awkward at first, but Tweek softened against his lips after a short while and he smelt of coffee and yet tasted sweet.

When they leaned back to look each other in the eyes, Craig asked: „So... have you kissed Michael?“

"No, nngh, I... wasn't over you too,“ Tweek confessed, his cheeks turning red. He was so fucking cute. Craig puts his hands around Tweek's face and then leaned in again, kissing him for a second time.

This time it was much better. Tweek had known Craig was going to kiss him and kissed him back immediately. Craig opened his mouth, feeling Tweek's hot breath and he slid his tongue over Tweek's lips who then shuddered in response. He brought up his hands and gripped into Craig's hair who pulled him even closer and then pushed him against the lockers.

It had been so long since he had been close to Tweek, so long since the other boy had touched his dark hair. He wasn’t going to let him go, both of his hands on Tweek’s waist, gripping in them and kissing him. Craig didn’t exactly know what he was doing, but he liked this.

He liked feelings Tweek’s wet tongue against his and liked pulling up Tweek’s shirt a little bit to touch on his naked skin of his waist.

Tweek let out a quiet and soft moan against Craig's mouth and it was the most perfect sound Craig had heard in his life. He had imagined this a lot too, Tweek moaning quietly during their kisses and Craig couldn’t help but do so too. Tweek’s mouth parted and their tongues met and they kissed again and again.

Even when the school bell rang and the students were storming in the hallway, Craig didn't care. He just wanted to kiss Twee for the rest of his life and make him moan again.

"Craig,“ Tweek whispered hot against his ear. His hand grabbed into his shoulder and Craig shivered.

"I don't care,“ Craig said, kissing him again.

"Fucking finally!“, he heard Kenny's familiar voice and Craig smiled against Tweek's lips, as he showed Kenny his middle finger and kept kissing his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENEEEEDDD!!!  
> btw: there'll be a lil break until the next chapter so u can all calm down. maybe i'll post on thursday, if not on friday


	19. Ninteenth Obstacle: The Tuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so sorry,“ Craig said. "I was a dick the whole time.“
> 
> "You didn't know.“
> 
> "Fuck, and then I broke up with you to be with other people!“
> 
> „It's okay,“ Tweek said and smiled. „We're together now, aren't we?“
> 
> Craig smiled and nodded, taking Tweek's hand in his and blowing a kiss into Tweek's palm. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe u though the obstacles are leading up to craig getting his first kiss  
> nah  
> its all leading up for craig getting laid actually
> 
> also. we had a dark time of angst behind us. now the last two chapters are just reaaaallyyy cheesy. here, have all the fluff u want. also uh maybe. smut. *coughs* who knows what will happen in the last chapter and how far i am willing to go

Their make out session was soon ended by an annoyed Henrietta, who wanted to get to her locker. They had to part, but soon found each other in Craig's car again.

"So,“ Tweek said. "Are we, uh...“

Craig took his hand and shrugged. "I guess.“

Tweek smiled at him and Craig kissed him because now he could. He could steal kisses from Tweek whenever he wanted.

"You love confession was really sappy,“ Tweek said and Craig laughed.  He was right, that had been too sappy. But at that moment, Craig didn’t care. It was all or nothing and giving Tweek everything didn’t sound too bad.

"Tweek?“, he asked after a while.

"Hm?“

"This is really awkward,“ he said. "I mean. Kissing like this.“

"Argh, yeah, uh. What do you want?“

"I guess we could drive home to my house,“ Craig said. "But I don't want to wait. Get into the backseat.“ He climbed over his seat and Tweek followed him immediately after.

Craig grinned and kissed Tweek again. He pulled Tweek closer to him and soon Tweek was sitting on his lap. It was still a little bit uncomfortable- Craig was just too fucking tall with his 6'3“ and the car wasn't really big. Tweek's palm was spread over his chest and Craig's hand trailed down from his waist to Tweek's butt. He squeezed it and Tweek let out a surprised sound, but then continued kissing Craig.

"Fuck,“ Craig hissed as Tweek shifted on his lap and kissed his neck.

"Is something wrong?“, Tweek asked.

"I'm kind of... Hard,“ Craig explained and Tweek stopped, sitting back. God, he looked so good right now, his lips a little bit swollen and red, his hair messier than usual and a little bit out of breath. And all of this because of him.

"Oh,“ he said and climbed off Craig's lap.

Craig checked his watch, They've been in the car for about half an hour now. "So...“ He cleared his throat. "You still wanna come over to my place?“

Tweek nodded and kissed him again, this time slowly and sweetly. Instead of climbing back into the driver’s seat, Craig got out of the car to sit down again. The school lot was already empty and they were the last people to be gone.

"I think my parents will be happy,“ he said. "When we tell them we're together again.“

"Mine too,“ Tweek grinned. "They were so sad when they found out about the break up.“

"Same,“ Craig said. "Ruby was especially said.“

"R-really?“

"I told you already that she likes you,“ he replies.

"Yeah, b-but I kind of can't believe it,“ Tweek murmurs and Craig laughs. He takes his hand while they drive and thinks about how Stan and Kyle had taken him home after that night at Token. He remembered being jealous of them, seeing them holding their hands during their car rides and smiling at each other, as if they had a secret only they knew about.

Now it was his turn and it was even better than he thought.

Craig walks out the car once they arrived at his place and he took Tweek's hand immediately again. Now that he finally had him, he didn't want to let him go. They walked up his room and Tweek looks at his bed.

"You didn't get rid of my pillow and blanket,“ he noticed and Craig looked down, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I, uh... missed you. And it still smelt like you,“ he explains.

Tweek smiles and gives him a small peck on his lips and then sits down on the bed. "I'm glad.“

Craig pulls Tweek's legs over his lap and touches his cheek. He slowly drew lines over Tweek's face with his fingers.

"How did you realize?“

"Huh?“

"How and when did you realize you like me?“, Tweek asked.

"I kind of explained it to you,“ Craig said. "It was after we broke up. Okay, even before I started... to realize how much you meant to me. And then you were gone and I felt miserable all the time. And then there was Kenny.“

"Kenny?“

"He knew even before I did that I liked you,“ Craig explained. "Remember when I 'kissed you' in front of him? He said on that day that I liked you, but I didn't believe him back then. About a week after we'd broken up he invited me over to get high.“

"You got high without me?“, Tweek asked.

"I'm sorry! All I could think about was you, though.“ Craig kissed him quickly, because he could. "Anyways, we talked and after a while I realized that I was really in love with you. Fuck, I even wore your shirt. That was the day I brought you back your stuff.“

"It hurt,“ Tweek said. "Knowing it was over for real.“

"I know,“ Craig agreed. "It did. And now you tell me.“

"What?“

"When did you realize you like me?“

Tweek buried his face in the crook of Craig's neck and pulled a hand full of Craig's shirt in his fist. "Uh... I think it was when you broke your leg in ninth grade.“

"Wait,  _what_? That was three years ago!“, Craig shouted.

Tweek smiled. "I know.“

"How did I not notice?“

"You're really oblivious, Craig.“ Craig sighed.

"Okay, how did you realize?“

"I was scared when I found out you were in hospital. I was so afraid it was something serious. I mean, I always freak out and assume the worst, but this was different. And when I first visited you... you just laid there and smiled at me as if you weren't even hurt and as if you haven't just had surgery,“ Tweek explained. "I don't know. I was so relieved and then I realized how much I liked you.“

"I'm so sorry,“ Craig said. "I was a dick the whole time.“

"You didn't know.“

"Fuck, and then I broke up with you to be with other people!“

„It's okay,“ Tweek said and smiled. „We're together now, aren't we?“

Craig smiled and nodded, taking Tweek's hand in his and blowing a kiss into Tweek's palm. "Yeah. But wait, why did you date that Michael guy?“

"I don't know,“ Tweek said. "Part of me wanted to get over you because it was hopeless. Part of me wanted to make you jealous. A-and the third part... argh, I just thought it was fu-funny that his name was Michael.“

"You damn motherfucker!“ Craig said, laughing and threw Tweek on his bed. Tweek started laughing under him and Craig tackled him playfully. "I felt like it was a fucking bad joke because his name was Michael!“

Tweek grinned. "I only had three dates with him,“ he added. "After that game I left, because I realized too that I’m not over you. It was unfair for Michael…“

"Good.“

"And, ngh, I’ve never seen you so angry before. Ever,“ Tweek murmured.

"I was stupid,“ Craig confessed.

"Stupidly in love?“, Tweek teased him and Craig rolled his eyes.

He kissed Tweek again, slowly and taking all of his time and hoping Tweek could feel how much he loved him. Tweek's hands slid up under his shirt and digging into his back and Craig hissed at that feeling.

"I-Is that okay?“

"God, yes,“ Craig whispered against his boyfriend's mouth. Boyfriend? "So, we're boyfriends for real now, aren't we?“

Tweek nodded slowly. "Yeah.“

"Good.“ Craig grinned and kissed him again, his hands slowly massaging Tweek's thighs. He brought them up, so that Tweek's legs were wrapped around his hips and his kisses trailed down Tweek's neck, who let out another quiet moan.

Craig sat up for a moment and then took off his shirt. Tweek did the same shortly afterwards and then they leaned in together again, feeling Tweek's naked skin against his was a sensation.

"I-I've wanted this for so long,“ Tweek murmured.

"Oh, really?“, Craig asked, grinning and biting on Tweek's lower lip slightly.

"Craig!“, Ruby shouted as she opened the door and both of the boys turned around.

"Ruby! Can't you fucking knock?!“, Craig yelled at her.

"Oh,“ she said. "Are you a couple again?“

Tweek flushed and Craig thought it was adorable how his neck and chest did too. "Y-Yeah, we are.“

"I have to tell our parents!“, Ruby jumped up excitedly. "Mom, Dad! Tweek is over! I wanted to call you for dinner anyways.“

"Thanks for nothing,“ Craig snarled.

"Don't be so rude, asshole,“ she snorted. "Get dressed and join us!“ She then ran downstairs again and Craig groaned.

"Come on,“ Tweek said and put on his shirt again. "Let's go downstairs.“

"I don't want to,“ Craig said.

"I know.“ Tweek kissed his forehead. "We'll have time afterwards.“

 

 

 

"I'm so happy you two are together again,“ his mom said. "We've missed you at our dinners.“

"T-Thank you, I missed being here too,“ Tweek said. He and Craig were holding hands under the table.

"Why are you eating with one hand?“, Ruby asked and Craig shot her a glare and flipped her off, to which she did the same.

"We have a guest,“ their mom reminded them.

"Yeah, but it's just  _Tweek._ He's basically family,“ Ruby said and Tweek smiled about that statement. Craig squeezed his hand and smiled too. When was the last time he had been so happy?

"I'm glad you're together again too,“ his father said. „When you two have broken up, Craig was even sadder than he was at your first break up. Of course.“ He chuckled. "I have always expected you to become my son in law, so it was weird when suddenly that wasn't the case anymore.“

Craig rolled his eyes, but he still couldn't hide his smile, thinking about that one conversation with Kenny. Tweek Tucker. Yeah, it did have a nice ring to it. They both could also hyphenate and-  _fuck._ Why was he already thinking this kind of stuff? Damn you, Kenny McCormick.

"So, when is your anniversary?“, his mom asked.

"In two months,“ Tweek replied. Wow, eight years, even though it really had been just one day.

Craig was eating faster than usual and his parents were bombarding them with questions. When he was finished, he wanted to get up again.

"Craig, come on! We haven't had Tweek over for such a long time, let's give us some time with him,“ his father said.

"I haven't had any time either,“ Craig growled, but he sat down again.

"It's because I just interrupted them during their getting back together sex,“ Ruby said.

"Ruby!“, their mom scowled her. How old was his sister again? Wasn't she like, twelve?

"It's true,“ Ruby murmured, and Craig groaned.

"Are you staying over, Tweek?“,his father asked.

"Of course he is,“ Craig said.

"No.“

"What?“, Craig was surprised.

"I mean, I guess... I don't know.“

"We'll talk later,“ Craig agreed and Tweek smiled at him thankfully.

They made plans for the weekend, inviting Tweek's family for dinner in a restaurant too, celebrating the fact that their sons got back together and Craig thought it was ridiculous.

When they were finally upstairs in Craig's room again, he closed the door behind him and locked it. Now Ruby couldn't just interrupt them.

"So, why don't you want to stay over?“

"I do want to stay over,“ Tweek said. "I… uh, don’t have my stuff here anymore?“

"I can always lend you some of my stuff,“ Craig suggested.

Tweek sighed. "Okay, that’s not it. It’s just… I-I’m not sure.“

"I don't get it,“ Craig said.

Tweek sat down on the bed and looked up to Craig. "I've wanted this for so long. Finally be-being together with you. I mean, I still can't believe it's really happening.“

"I still don't understand.“

"I want you,“ Tweek whispered and Craig wanted him to say that again. "I want you  _so_ much, for so long I’ve thought of  _this,_ since I was like, fourteen.“

Craig gulped. Hearing Tweek talking about  _how_ much he wanted this, wasn’t making it any better and Tweek slowly sliding down to his lap either.

"B-but I don't want this to go too fast... I wanna take it a little slower. I'm afraid I'll ruin it if we, if we g-go too fast because of how  _much_ I want it. What if I ruin it and you realize you don’t want me anymore and I’m bad? Man, that’s way too much pressure! And what, gah, if we-“

"I won’t ever think I don’t want you anymore, but It’s okay,“ Craig said. He cupped Tweek’s face with his hand and kissed him on his forehead, his nose and then his mouth. "You won't be able to ruin it, but I understand. We don't have to do anything. We can, uh, just cuddle.“

Tweek smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. I've missed it.“

"Me too.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out the [eric/wendy chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5242820/chapters/12094703). it was really fun to write it!!!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5242820/chapters/12094703
> 
> alright only one more chapter to go (also a token/clyde one) T_T i cant believe this is almost over. also i'm kind of editing the last chapter right now, making it much longer than it was originally intended to be and i'm kind of torn. will i write them getting it on??? will i write my first smut scene? idk man. I DONT KNOW
> 
> lmao. it was 420+ kudos. blaze it


	20. Twentieth Chapter: Absolutely Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT. A LOT OF SMUT.  
> SERIOUSLY. i wasnt going to. i mean the rating is 'T' and i just wanted to rate it up to 'M' bc hell this is the first smut scene i've ever written but now i'm going up to 'E'. I'M SORRY.  
> IF YOU DONT FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH ALL THE SMUT: just stop reading when tweek mentions PC Principal. after that it's just going down to hell.
> 
> also: god this is the longest chapter. the others are usually only 1,7-2,2k. this has **** 3,7K!!!!*** thats what the smut does.

"This is so weird,“ Token says. „It's weird, isn't it?“

"A little bit,“ Craig admits. "Calm down.“

"What if something goes wrong? What if I mess it up?“ Token was nervous and Craig sighs. "How did your first real date with Tweek went?“

"It was great. Yes, a little bit weird,“ he confesses. They had went out for dinner in a fancy restaurant and even though he had liked it, they had both later agreed that they didn't need this and they preferred take out. That had been a few days ago.

"See! You say it was weird and you're  _dating_ him,“ Token sighs. "Clyde and I aren't a couple. It'll be so weird.“

"Calm down,“ Craig repeats. "Just behave like you usually do, I guess. And he was willing to give it a try so it must mean something.“

"I hope so,“ Token says and inspects the flowers he was getting for Clyde.  That bouquet costed like almost fifty dollars and Craig thought he was crazy "Why must he like flowers?“

"Because he's a fucking sap, that's why,“ Craig answers and Token grins.   After a week of thinking about it, Clyde had been willing to give it a try with Token, who was now planning for their first date. Clyde had told him not to expect much because he really wasn't sure and Token didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was.

Craig couldn't blame him.

"Are you doing anything for your birthday?“, Token asks.

"Nope.“ He was turning eighteen tomorrow, almost two weeks after he and Tweek had gotten together. He was going to spend his first birthday with his  _real_ boyfriend. No such thing as a fake anymore.

"Dude, it's your eighteenth! You should throw a party!“

"My parents will kill me if anything happens,“ Craig answers.

"I'll come over,“ Token promises. "After the date with Clyde. Then, even if the date is awful we'll have a great ending.“

"Thanks.“ Craig grins and thought about how they're finally all together again.

 

 

 

"Happy birthday!“ Tweek kisses him sweetly and then gives him his cake. „My m-mom and I made this.“

"Thanks, babe,“ Craig says, his arm curling around Tweek's waist. There were eighteen candles on his cake and he felt like a child again. He had spent so many birthdays with Tweek and yet this was the best so far.

Since Tweek is standing and Craig is sitting, he was able to rest his cheek on Craig's head. "You should blow them off.“

"If that's the only thing he's blowing,“ a voice appears. Clyde comes through the door with a six pack beer and puts it on the table.

"Happy birthday!“

He was followed by Token who put a bottle of some expensive rum on the table. He and Clyde hug him at the same time and then grinned.

"Eighteen, huh? How does it feel like?“, Clyde asks.

"You tell me, you've turned eighteen before I have,“ Craig says.

"You'll feel old,“ Clyde explains. "I feel like a grandpa.“

Tweek laughs. "I'm dating a grandpa then.“ He sat down at the table and the other two did so too.

"How did it go?“, Craig asks.

"Blow off your candles first,“ Token says.

"Don't forget to wish for something!“

This sounds so cheesy, but Craig didn't know what to wish for. He finally had Tweek and his friends back and there wasn't much more he needed in his life. Then he looks between Clyde and Token, closes his eyes and blew off all the candles, wishing for them to get together or be friends again.

"What did you wish for?“, Clyde asks.

"I'm not telling, idiot.“

Tweek starts cutting the cake, while Craig raises his eyebrows. "So, how did it go?“

Clyde flushes and looks to Token, who seemed nervous too. "It went well.“

"Yeah?“, Tweek asks, grinning and Token seemed surprised by it too.

"Really?“, he asks.

"Yes,“ Clyde says and rolls his eyes. "It was a little bit awkward.“

"It was super awkward,“ Token agrees and Clyde laughs. "You really didn't think it was awful? I mean, everything went wrong and-“

"No,“ Clyde replies. "I would never think spending time with you is awful.“

Token smiles brighter than anybody else in this room right now and bites down on his lower lip. "So...“

"The next time I'll organize the date, though,“ Clyde says. "You're horrible at it.“

"Nicole never complained,“ Token states.

"Minus points for mentioning your ex!“

"I thought the date was over already?“, Token asks and Clyde punches him lightly.

"I-I'm happy for you. Having a second d-date and all,“ Tweek says while he handed out the cake pieces.

"I'm too,“ Token says and Clyde smiled again and they looked at each other for a few seconds.

"You're guys are so fucking gay,“ Craig says after a while.

"Cartman would be upset to hear this,“ Token says.

"Yeah, but he's not doing so many comments anymore,“ Clyde agrees.

"Pr-probably because of Wendy,“ Tweek says. Apparently Wendy had told him she wouldn't date him until he has changed and become a better person and he really was trying to be a better person for her.

Maybe there was a pot to every kettle.

 

 

 

"Do you think T-Token and Clyde will get together?“, Tweek asks when they both have left and he and Craig are in Craig's bedroom. Craig shrugs and hugged Tweek from behind. He has had a few drinks, not enough to be drunk, but he was feeling good.

Then again, he always felt good when he was with Tweek.

"I don't know,“ he says. "I don't care.“

"You do care,“ Tweek whispers and Craig sighs because it was true. He really wants to go back to not caring about all of this at all, but it wasn't possible. So he kisses Tweek's neck instead and then turned him around to kiss him on the mouth.

"I care about you,“ Craig says. "That's enough.“

He kisses Tweek over and over again and then pushes him towards the bed. Before Tweek could fall down on the bed, he turns and gently put Craig down on his back.

Craig watches him with big eyes as Tweek sits over him, straddling his lap and leaning down to kiss him, as his hands move over Craig's chest.

"Tweek,“ he whispers. He tugs at Tweek's shirt to remove it. He has to feel is boyfriend's skin on his and Tweek quickly helped him do so. His fingers trail over Tweek's pale skin.

Craig sits up and kisses him, while Tweek wraps his arms around Craig's neck, who is now letting his kisses go lower across Tweek's neck and down to his collarbone. He starts sucking on the sensitive skin on Tweek's neck, but not long enough to leave a hickey.

"Remember when I thought you had a hickey?“, he teases and Tweek laughs.

"Yeah. Who would I have gotten a hickey from?“

"I don't know. Michael,“ Craig jokes and Tweek laughs again, his body shaking in Craig's arms. Craig sucks him gently again and then trails his tongue over Tweek's chest, who then moans slowly. Craig's hand were firm on Tweek's ass and he licks Tweek's hard nipples.

"Craig,“ Tweek grips in his boyfriend's hair and Craig could feel Tweek's erection against his chest.

Craig looks up and Tweek takes this opportunity to smash their lips together and kiss him hard and then he leans back again. "Take off your shirt,“ Tweek says and Craig quickly does as he was told. Tweek's hands explore Craig's naked skin and then shifts against Craig's crotch.

Craig hissed. "Fuck,“ he groans.

"S-Sorry,“ Tweek breathes out against his ear. His hot breath made Craig dizzy.

"You bastard are not sorry at all,“ Craig replies and Tweek smirks as he moves over Craig's crotch again.

"Maybe I'm not.“

Craig feels himself getting hard and his boxers getting tight around him. "Tweek, please,“ he moans, as the boy slowly unzips his jeans for him.

"So, you want some birthday sex?“, Tweek asks.

"Yes, please. I mean, if you want to and are ready,“ Craig adds quickly.

"Yeah. I-I think so. I trust you,“ Tweek replies. "I love you.“

"I love you too,“ Craig says, and then bites down on his lower lip, when Tweek's hands disappear into his boxer shorts.

Suddenly Tweek stopped, and Craig let out a groan. "Do you have condoms?“

"Uh...“ Craig flushes and nodded quickly. "Well, we do... have a lot of them, remember?“

"You mean the condoms our parents are buying for us?“ Because their parents had always been concerned about their sex life and wanted them to protect all the time, they had bought them condoms. The thing was, that Craig and Tweek had never needed them anyways, since they had only been fake dating back then.

They had hid them all in a small box under Craig's bed instead and Craig grabs underneath his bed for the box. He brings it up and there were plenty of them. He grabs out one of them, but Tweek stops him.

"Have you not learned anything from sex ed? They might be e-expired!“

"Fuck, are you for real?“ Craig groans.

Both of them then had to search for a condom that hasn't expired yet which was harder than he thought since they had gotten them since they had been like fourteen years old.

"Ha!“ Tweek puts one in the air. "Found one!“

"Good,“ Craig says and brings him down to kiss him again. They should really get rid of the expired ones.

"Lube?“, Tweek asks.

"Where does a boy my age hide his lube?“, Craig jokes and Tweek already knows to grab to the bedside table.

"Have you ever jerked off thinking of me?“, Tweek suddenly asks him while he dragged off Craig's jeans.

"Uh huh,“ Craig nodded while Tweek grins and kisses his stomach. He climbs off Craig's lap and slowly unzips his jeans too. He was strangely calm, which was weird because this was  _Tweek_  and  Craig was not calm at all. He is shaking and nervous and probably would have taken much longer to take off his pants.

"I once jerked off to you after seeing one of the drawings,“ Craig confesses. "That was the first time.“

Tweek stares at him and then starts laughing. Craig is embarrassed and looks away, but Tweek turns his head towards him again. "I've done that a lot too,“ he admitts and now it was Craig's turn to laugh.

"We should send the Asian girls thank you cards,“ he suggests, "even if it was like eight years too late.“

"Yes, we really should,“ Tweek agrees and then they kissed again. When they part, Tweek is smirking at him, brushing off Craig’s hair off his face and then kissing Craig’s neck. His kisses trail down lower to his collarbone and he’s fucking  _licking_  and Craig can’t really believe this is even real, when he slides his hands into the back of Tweek’s jeans pockets.

Suddenly Tweek starts to laugh.

"What?“, Craig asks, confused. Has he done something wrong?

"Sorry,“ Tweek apologizes and before he kisses Craig again, Craig leans back.

"What is it?“

"I- god, sorry, man. It’s just- I had to think of PC Principal.“

"Are you fucking serious?“, Craig asks. "We’re making out and you’re thinking of our old principal? Should I be jealous you’re thinking about another man while we’re getting it on?“

Tweek rolls his eyes. "Argh, no! You know you don’t.“

"Really?“, Craig asks and Tweek grinned.

"Yeah, you’re the only one for me,“ he whispers and then kisses Craig. "Just, like, remember when he tried to teach us consent?“

"Fuck,“ Craig hisses. "I wanted to forget that!“

"Like the condom incident?“

"You’re the biggest tease ever,“ Craig groans against Tweek’s skin. He puts his head in the crook of Tweek’s neck and really hopes that his boyfriend doesn’t talk about it.

Tweek just laughs, his body shaking, when he pulls on Craig’s boxer shorts, indicating that he wants to take them off. Before Craig could say something, Tweek grins.

"Craig, can I touch your penis?“, he asks innocently.

"What. The. Fuck,“ Craig says. He couldn’t believe he’s dating this dork. Tweek is just staring at him and Craig groans. "God, Tweek, yes! Please-"

"No,“ Tweek said. "It’s: 'Yes, Tweek, I’m comfortable with that.‘“

"I can’t believe you still remembers this,“ Craig murmurs, drawing Tweek’s face closer to him by pulling his blonde hair. "Yes. Yes, Tweek, I’m  _really_  fucking comfortable with that.“

Tweek kisses him on the cheek and it’s really not sexual, just very innocently, if he wouldn’t have taken off Craig’s boxer shorts at the same time. He didn’t feel too self conscious, as he lays there naked in front of Craig, his dick hard between his legs and Tweek staring down at him, because it’s  _Tweek._

"God,“ Craig moans, when Tweek rubs his crotch against Craig and he can feel his erection against his. "I love you.“ He pulls off Tweek’s jeans and boxer.

Feeling Tweek’s naked skin against his, sends a shiver down Craig’s spine. Tweek pushes his boyfriend down on his back again, so that Craig’s laying in front of him naked, his hands still on Tweek’s hips and his eyes full of lust. Tweek bends down to kiss him again, their kisses all sloppy and wet, while their erections grind against each other.

Craig moans. "Fuck, Tweek,“ he breathes, pulling him by his hair and then Tweek slides his hand between their dicks, bringing them together and stroking them. Craig can’t help but moan even more at that feeling and his fingers dig into Tweek’s skin.

He felt Tweek’s heavy and hot breath against his naked skin and then their eyes met and Craig flushes by that sight. Seeing Tweek like this on top of him with red cheeks, half open lips and with so much  _pleasure_ on his face makes him crazy. "I love you,“ Craig whispers. "God, you’re so… Fuck.“

Tweek’s pace goes faster and Craig’s hands dig into his sheets, because he has to grip onto something or else he’d lose it. Then suddenly Tweek draws back. "Uh… How… how do you want to do it?“, he asks.

Craig just wants to draw him back, tell him to get back down here and touch him again, but he just groans. "Tweek, I don’t fucking care,“ he replied. "I just- fuck. Please, just do something. Come here.“ He gets up on his elbows and grabbed his boyfriend’s ass.

"Craig,“ Tweek moans.

"You’re so fucking perfect. I don’t care how we do it, fuck, can we just  _please_ do something?“

Tweek nods. "Because you asked so nicely.“ He pulls out the lube he had taken out earlier and opened it. "Fuck me?“

Just how Tweek asks it or that he asks it at all or just the fact that it was Tweek, made Craig’s body feel hot. "Okay, yeah, fuck. I’ll… How-"

God, he feels stupid, like an innocent and inexperienced virgin. Well, he is and the good thing was, that Tweek is too, and because it was Tweek, he really didn’t have to feel embarrassed. He was just very, very nervous. Knowing Tweek he should be too, but he really didn’t show it.

Tweek lays down next to him. „Go on top… of me?“, he asks and Craig is shaking by the time he gets up and on top of his lover. He really doesn’t know what to do, so he just spreads the lube on his fingers.

Fuck, he should’ve done more research. Watching gay porn wasn’t really enough to be honest.

"Tweek, I- uh…“

Tweek just takes his hand, kissed him and guides Craig’s hand down his body. Craig is shaking, but when he looked at Tweek he could see now that he was too. Tweek was biting down on his lips and he was probably even more nervous about this.

"Hold on to me,“ Craig tells him, his fingers circling over Tweek’s hole. Tweek wraps his arms around Craig, who then kisses him and pushes one finger in. The boy in his arms twitches. „Ssh… Look at me.“ He pulls Tweek back and their gazes met. "Is this okay?“

Tweek nods. "Yeah,“ he breathes.

"I love you,“ Craig says. "So much. You look so hot right now, I can’t believe this-" Tweek is stroking him again, and Craig moans, stretching his boyfriend more. "Can I add-"

Tweek just nods again and Craig does so. He doesn’t know exactly how long they sit there like this, but it’s killing him and he’s about to come, but he’s holding back. To be honest, this alone was good enough for him. He really doesn’t need to go all way today, but Tweek seems to be eager. Craig can’t really imagine it getting even any better than this.

Tweek rips of the condom and Craig has to think about that stupid sex ed class they had in eighth grade, when Tweek rolls it over his dick. He’s putting on lube on his hand and covers it by stroking his boyfriend. "You can-"

"Ngh, I don’t- Fuck, Tweek… I’m not sure, if this is enough. I don’t…  _god._  I don’t want to hurt you,“ he replies and Tweek just smiles and kisses him passionately.

"You’re cute.“

"No, I’m not.“

"I thought I’d be the one who was super nervous.“

"Aren’t you?“

"I am,“ Tweek confessed. "Of- argh- course. B-but I’m also…“ He blushed and looks down and Craig laughs quietly.

"Super horny?“

"Yeah.“

"Okay,“ Craig nods and then he pulls out his fingers. Tweek lets out a moan, sounding like a protest. "So… uh, you want to do it… like this?“

"I think I’ll lay on my back,“ Tweek replies and he turns over. Craig would’ve wanted to see his face, but he this angle was probably easier, especially because both of them were completely new to this. „Craig, please.“

"Uh, yeah. Right. I’m going to…“

"Craig!“

"Sorry,“ Craig mumbles. God, he was such a dork. He doesn’t want to hurt Tweek, so he slowly pushes in, gripping his boyfriend’s hips by doing so. „Is this okay?“

"Ngh, you… talk a lot,“ Tweek just answers. His face is on the pillow and his hands pulling the sheets of it.

"Sorry,“ Craig apologizes again and curses himself for it. He bites down his lower lip, as he slides down completely in. He breathes out and bends down to kiss Tweek’s neck. „You feel so good, Tweek. I don’t think I’m going to last long.“

Tweek moans in response. "Can you… stay like this f-for a while?“

"Yeah, sure.“ Craig’s hands touch Tweek’s hair, massaging him, until Tweek starts humming.

"Kiss me,“ Tweek says and Craig doesn’t wait, when he drags Tweek up and kisses him passionately. The angle is weird, but it feels so good, because he’s in Tweek. "You can move.“

Craig leds him go and starts with slow thrusts. "God, Tweek,“ he groans. "You’re amazing and so fucking tight and- I love you. Fuck, I say it a lot don’t I? I’m really going to…“

When Tweek tells him to go faster Craig does and soon after that he’s moaning Tweek’s name and letting out hundreds of curse words. Tweek underneath him is going weak, heavy breathing and when he’s screaming Craig’s name, he loses it.

Craig comes and then strokes Tweek’s dick. But before he’s letting his lover come, he pulls out and Tweek hisses in protest. Craig turns his lover over and he really wants to kiss him, but he’s not going to waste any time, because Tweek must be close too.

So Craig just spreads Tweek’s legs and lowers himself down. He kisses the inner skin of Tweek’s thighs first and then licks with his tongue over his dick. Tweek moans in response and Craig grins. He doesn’t want to be too hard on Tweek and tease him, because hell, if he’d be Tweek he would probably be fucking pissed if Tweek would do that in this moment. So he puts Tweek in his mouth, licking over the head and then finding a rhythm.

Craig is nervous, really, he is. This was his first time giving a blow job, but he really can’t think much, because Tweek is grabbing into his hair and moaning.

"Craig, I’m about to come,“ he warns him, and Craig pulls away a little bit, when Tweek comes. The taste is weird, but not really too awful.

Craig licks his lips, when he collapses over his boyfriend’s body. He then just rolls off him and now they’re both there, lying next to each other on Craig’s bed and panting heavily.

Craig pulls out the condom and throws it in the bin  next to him and makes a note that he should really take out his trash as soon as possible. „Wow,“ he breaks the silence. "That was probably the best birthday present ever.“

Tweek laughs and then turns to him. On his lips is a big grin and Craig kisses him, with one on his too. When they part, Tweek giggles.

"What?“

"Nothing.“

"Tell me.“

"I… just haven’t expected it to be like  _this,_ “ Tweek explains.

"What’s that suppose to mean?“

Tweek just shrugs and Craig pulls him closer, cuddling him. He’s too tired to be honest, but he wants to hold his boyfriend. "Just… I mean, I- argh. I’d imagined it before, you know. Like. Many times.“

Craig laughs. Yeah, Tweek has probably thought about it more times than Craig had, since he has had a crush on him for years now. "How have you thought it’d be like?“

"I don’t know. You’re… you.“

"Huh?“

"You’re so cold and don’t talk much and I just- I wouldn’t have thought that you’d be so talkative. I-I thought you’d be quieter and like, only groan or something-„

Craig blushes and turns away. "Oh god,“ he murmurs.

"Jesus, Craig! Sorry!“

"What are you sorry for?“

"I… don’t know? Are you angry?“

"Why should I be angry? I’m kind of embarrassed!“ Tweek had been right, Craig hasn’t noticed how unusual that had been for him. He had completely lost himself and hasn’t even thought about anything he had said. Wow, he hasn’t thought either that he was the louder one of them two.

"I like it,“ Tweek says and smiles. He turns Craig’s face to him again. "Because you only show yourself like that for me.“

"Yeah, damn right,“ Craig says. "Don’t tell anyone.“

"Why would I?“

"I don’t know.“

Tweek rolls his eyes and kisses him. "Happy birthday, Craig. I love you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe i wrote this. 
> 
> ALRIGHT THATS IT!!!!  
> now, thank you all for reading this and going through this journey with me. writing my first multi chaptered fic in english (i think it did improve my english) (also i noticed I JUMP BETWEEN TENSES ALL THE TIME) (fuck)  
> thank you all for 450+kudos and 310+ comments!!! omg. i've never thought people would like this so much? seriously, you're great. and all the comments made me so happy ily :)  
> (also special thanks to stella, who went down with me to hell and helped me write this smutty scene lmao)
> 
> and like always read my side story, [The Obstacles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5242820/chapters/12094703)!!! i'll post the token/clyde chapter tomorrow probably :) (then you'll find out what happened at their date lmao)


End file.
